Morginne- To Live or Die?
by DH Hana
Summary: Twelve hundred years ago, she cursed a man and tricked him into taking her place among the Dark-Hunters. Acheron found her and she once again must hunt the night for Artemis's army. However, the goddess wants to screw with her. How best to do that, than dump her in a city surrounded by the people she wants to avoid most? Life sucks for one of the most hated of the Dark-Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Updated 9/25/17): I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons. And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is can be read independently, though the story of how Morginne returns to be a Dark-Hunter is found in Kell and Phobos's stories. There are many original characters to this one. So, it is easier to say that if you haven't heard of them in a DH book before, they are probably original to my stories.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

 **October 28, 2016. New York City.**

.

Darkness.

The darkness was nearly complete. Only the faint hints of light in a few corners remained as he heard movement around the room. The sounds were almost swallowed by the screams that echoed everywhere around him. Screams of terror. Screams of pain. Screams of those hunting their prey.

Warmth pressed into his side as the girl clung to him in fear. He could feel her heart beating rapidly through the close contact. Her hands fisted into his shirt. Her breathing heavy.

"I'm tired of playing with my food. It's time to eat." A sinister voice called in the darkness. The girl screamed as she grabbed onto Calix tighter. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her toward another room, only to come up short as the room was filled with demonic looking creatures.

The only way out was through them.

Calix's lips slid into an easy smirk as he took in his situation. The girl was terrified and clung to him like no tomorrow.

Looking down at the petite blonde by his side, Calix shifted to lift her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist naturally as she buried her face in his neck. He chuckled.

The place wasn't all that bad. He had been to many haunted house attractions over the years. And few had been as much fun as the one he was in. Of course, his date may have had something to do with that. The way she jumped and screamed, the way she clung to him but wouldn't ask to leave. Damn, was he painfully horny. It didn't help that her thighs pressed her warmth against his erection as he carried her.

They maneuvered through the remaining corridors and rooms as she squeaked from the sudden noises meant to scare unsuspecting patrons. Black lights, animatronics, people in costumes, fog machines, sound effects…

Damn, he loved Halloween. So much fun to be had. And, oh how he loved the way girls showed their appreciation for being protected when they were scared.

Calix was just over six foot three and full of muscle tone, with warm bronzed skin, short brown hair and deep black eyes. Intimidation came naturally to him. He actually scared the staff of the fear attraction sometimes.

Yet, with the way his date squealed and pulled herself closer, he was in for a long night with his damsel in distress.

* * *

"This had better be important." Calix grumbled as he reached for his phone as it rang. "What?"

"Hello to you to." Acheron's deep voice snarked at him.

Calix grimaced. His boss rarely called him for anything other than a problem. He really didn't want to deal with any problems. His little damsel had been far more creative than he had realized in advance. They had already gone two rounds before she left the bed to pull together a 'surprise'. He looked down at the discarded clothing and toys scattered around her bed and floor. "You can't do this to me right now Ash."

It was highly unlikely that the girl had anything truly surprising in store for him. Hell, Calix was over two thousand years old and a complete manwhore who liked to find new things to try. There wasn't much that he had left to try at least once. To be honest, most everything was pretty boring after two thousand years. At least the pleasure itself was a distraction. He had heard through the grapevine that a certain Dark-Huntress was back in public. It made his blood boil. He needed the distraction.

"Finish up your evening." Acheron groaned. "But, be prepared to be moved tomorrow night. You are being reassigned to New Orleans."

"Don't you have enough Dark-Hunters there? Shit, it used to be a city with two assigned Hunters. Then you moved in six or seven of them. What is going on?" Being an immortal hunter serving the goddess Artemis had it's pro's and con's. One con was that Dark-Hunter's would drain each other's powers if they spent too much time too close together. Calix didn't want to move to a city that would increase the chances of him being weakened. Worse, that it was a city filled with people that he truly wanted to avoid.

Acheron growled into the phone. He didn't care if Calix liked things. Artemis gave her decision. However, Ash could see the possibility of things working out well, if people could take the time to listen. "You know how it works. You get orders, Prefect. You follow them."

Calix dropped the phone. He quickly found his pants and shirt and started to pull them on.

His damsel in distress came back into the room carrying a towel and a sliced grapefruit. "I have been wanting to try this technique I saw online." She said.

Calix groaned. Yeah, that grapefruit thing could be enjoyable. Messy, but fun. And, damn did he want to let her. But, he couldn't stay if he was going to pack for his next move. He picked up the phone. "I'm on my way." He hung up and moved to give her a hug. "Damn honey, I really, really, really want to stay. But, something came up at work."

He kissed her one last time before he left. Such a shame, she was fun.

* * *

 **November 1, 2016. New Orleans.**

.

Calix grumbled as he walked up to the odd saloon style doors of a bar in New Orleans. The style seemed out of place with the rest of the red brick building. He had been told that the limani was there. It was a safe haven for preternatural species. Demons, daimons, Were-Hunters and Dark-Hunters were all welcome along with the human crowds.

Sanctuary in particular was rather famous within the non-human communities. Their house rules of 'Come in peace or leave in pieces'. Summed up the atmosphere. Everything was welcoming with a firm edge of violence if you disrupt their business.

The fact that the bar was owned and run by a family of Were-bears and housed many of the more violent members of the Were-community as they sought asylum behind the rules of a limani, that said a lot for the potential for serious violence for anyone who stepped out of line.

Not that the humans knew that. They knew nothing of their worlds. Nothing about Were-Hunters or Dark-Hunters. Only the few humans that were initiated were allowed to know the truth. And that knowledge came with serious repercussions if they shared those secrets.

To the average human in Sanctuary, Calix looked like another tall, good-looking guy among the other good-looking men already there. Were-Hunters and Dark-Hunters, tended to be on the attractive side. Dressed in form fitting black jeans and tight black t-shirt with a black leather motorcycle jacket, Calix fit right in with the biker bar.

He pulled off his dark sunglasses. He wore them, even though it was night, to cut the glare of the modern lights on his sensitive nocturnal eyes.

The bouncer looked him over. "Dark-Hunter." He tilted his head in a move of acknowledgment.

"Bear." Calix replied. Were-Hunters acknowledged the animals that they were as a sign of respect. "I heard the rules before. You can't tell me if there are daimons around, etc." Daimons were the things that Dark-Hunters actually hunted. The by-blow of a cursed species who fed off of human souls and it was the Dark-Hunters responsibility to stop them as often as possible. However, as Were-Hunters were created from a magical mixing of animals and that cursed blood, Were's wouldn't just toss their distant cousins under the bus. So, Calix took a breath. "Really, I just want to get piss drunk. I'm only gonna ask if there are any Dark-Hunters around. Current or former."

The bear chuckled. "Fair enough. At the moment, there are one of each. My mate and her friend."

The bear is mated to a Dark-Hunter? That pulled a brow from Calix's eyes.

The blonde bouncer smirked. "Yeah, Samia normally still has her Dark-Hunter powers, but she is off the payroll. Her powers have been weird since she conceived. So, she won't drain you while she is pregnant. However, Chi still can. But, they are up on the second floor with the poker game. I will let them know you are here so they can keep a distance."

Calix nodded. "Thanks."

"Names Dev." The bear offered a hand. "Don't be surprised if you see me everywhere. I have three copies. Identical Quadruplets."

"Calix." He kept the answer short. He wasn't there to meet everyone. He just wanted to get drunk. Maybe he should have gone to a completely human bar instead.

However, the bear seemed to get it and just let Calix in. He walked up to the bar and let his night of alcohol begin. Gods, he didn't want to be in that town.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft footsteps quietly padded along the edge of the rooftop. From the height, the city looked more controlled. In the middle of it all, it was chaotic.

The noise. The cars. The people. The lights. The music. All of it.

It was utter chaos.

Onyx black eyes scanned the crowds, watching for signs of trouble. Ears listened for screams or sounds of a fight. Anything to give focus within the sea of overwhelming movement and change.

Suddenly, it was there. The faint sounds of taunting. The quiet thud of feet as they ran across the rooftops to find the alley where the six blonds had a woman cornered.

"Well, well, little girl. Looks like we get to party." One of the blondes said. The stupid daimons didn't know how to stop being cliche.

The product of the god Apollo, Apollites were made in his image. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, psychic powers… yeah, they were Apollo's proof that he could create something better than humans. The problem was their arrogance that they also got from the god. In that arrogance, one stupid queen became jealous and killed Apollo's mistress and son. In revenge, Apollo cursed them all to die young and a mess of other complications. However, the damned Apollites learned how to live longer by feeding off of human souls. Making those that chose such options, daimons.

The woman turned to face the bunch of daimons in the alley. She looked like something out of an Underworld movie in tight black leather pants, black long sleeve shirt and leather corset. Her dark auburn hair pulled back into a silver hair clip. She put her hands on her hips and laughed. "You all are so easy to trap."

"Six of us and one of you. That is hardly a trap."

"There are in fact two of us. And she is quite capable of kicking your asses on her own." A man stepped around the corner. He looked like he stepped off of GQ magazine in finely tailored silk and cashmere.

The fight broke out between the daimons and the two. Swords and knives reflected the minimal lights around the alley.

Yet, as the woman was pushed back and hit the wall to slide down, another figure appeared. Jumping down from the rooftop, only the flutter of the coat she was wearing gave any indication of movement until she landed comfortably on her feet in a crouched position. Gracefully, she stood up and engaged the remaining daimons as the man moved to check on his companion.

The woman jumped up from against the wall with assurances that she was fine and started to fight again. Though, by that point, there was only one daimon left. The newcomer stabbed him straight into the inky black spot on his chest where the human souls collected. The daimon exploded into shimmering gold powder that drifted downward as the black souls were released drifted upward to their judgment according to their faith.

Within seconds, the newcomer was pushed against the wall by an arm encased in the sleeve of a cashmere coat.

"Morginne, what in the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Killing daimons. General." She sneered that last word, though spoke it all in Latin.

"Watch your tone with my husband." The other woman scolded back in Latin.

Valerius Magnus lowered his arm with a sigh. "Tabitha, relax." He said to his wife, switching to English. He loved that his wife could speak Latin with him, but he liked to keep those conversations private.

"No. I won't sit back while everyone treats you like that." She shook her head. "Everyone hates you for stuff that you didn't do. Or even if you did, it wasn't your fault. You deserve better than that." She ranted. It was an argument that Valerius and Tabitha had many times.

Morginne pushed off of the wall and walked away. She had no patience for other people, certainly not for Valerius or his wife.

Valerius put his hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "Tabitha. Please. You got so worked up that she left and you didn't even notice."

Tabitha stopped and blinked as she looked around the alley.

"She was in pain. A lot of pain." Tabitha whispered. "However, it doesn't give her the right to…"

Valerius cut his wife off with a kiss. He pulled her close. "I love that you see me with pride and acceptance. But, you can't expect everyone to think like you. And in this case, Morginne has a real reason to not think much of me. She made it clear a very long time ago that she doesn't hate me. She just can't stand to look at me."

The soft growl from Tabitha made Valerius's lips slide into a smirk. "Why?"

"She was a Druid priestess that served the city of Angaracia. That Celtic city that I told you I worked out a treaty with during my human life. We were allies. But, after my death, her life fell into ruin. She doesn't blame me. But, I remind her of what she lost."

The former Roman General had been hated by most of his Dark-Hunter brethren for various reasons. Mostly because he was Roman. Or because he was the grandson and spitting image of the man that crucified the ever popular Kyrian Hunter from Trace. Or any one of a number of other reasons.

Rather than let their hatred get to him, he built up cold marble walls with his more refined Roman upbringing and civilized arrogance. It didn't help to win anyone over, but it kept them at a distance. It had simply been better that way.

Until he met his crazy and wonderful Tabitha. The human girl with gypsy powers. The empathy to sense his real heart and see through the walls. He regained his soul for her. He became a demigod with her.

As he looked at the love of his life, he understood just how much Morginne had lost in his absence. He understood her pain and why she was hated by the other Dark-Hunters. He truly felt bad for the Dark-Huntress. If anyone could understand her isolation, it was Valerius.

"Tabitha?" He hugged her closer.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "You want to protect her?"

He smiled at how well she knew him and could sense his emotions. "Something like that." He paused. "But you know my history of helping…"

"I am here this time to help you." And that was what he loved most about her. Her stubborn ability to see all of him and still stay by his side no matter what.

* * *

Morginne made her way through the city streets, angry at having seen Valerius once again.

She knew that returning to the mortal world would not be easy, but Artemis really wanted to make her suffer for trying to find away to get out of the goddesses service centuries ago.

In a desperate bid to just be free of the pain and the heartbreak, Morginne had seduced the Nordic god Loki. They thought they had a good plan to get her soul, but it didn't work. Once Loki realized that he had been used the whole time, he imprisoned her. Shortly after, he found himself imprisoned as well. Which meant that no one cared to ever free her again.

Over twelve hundred years had passed by the time Morginne saw freedom again.

It had only been a few months since Acheron was able to gain her freedom. He had been honest with her, that her freedom was used to gain another Dark-Hunter his soul. However, she was returned to Artemis's service and never allowed to ask for her soul again. Artemis would want her revenge.

She left a dark hole where she had been forgotten and starved, just to be handed back into a cursed life with a different kind of prison.

Sigh.

Acheron had tried to give her time to heal, time to learn of the changes over the centuries, to acclimate to life outside of a cell once again. He had sent her to Northern Arizona, nice weather amongst a pine forest. College town to draw a few daimons to hunt, but otherwise quiet and removed. Her home was in the middle of the forest, no modern amenities, to help her readjust before having to learn how to use electronic appliances and crap.

Artemis, however, wanted to be in control and punish Morginne. So, she was moved to the chaos of New Orleans. The overwhelming rush of modern life was the least of her worries. It was a city that held Valerius Magnus, who she had learned had gained his soul but was still immortal. Also, Talon, a fellow Celt from a later time period and tribe, but still a constant reminder of her past. And worst of all, Artemis ordered Calix into New Orleans.

There was no escaping the situation. She could only hope to avoid everyone as much as possible.

Morginne strolled down Ursulines Ave. Acheron had told her about the Sanctuary bar. She listened, but the most important thing she learned from it was that other Dark-Hunters commonly went there. So, she had made the decision to never go inside.

She groaned as she saw Valerius and his wife walking toward her from the side road. So, Morginne picked up her pace a little, to try to avoid them. In her haste, she ran into someone as they left the bar. Warm hands reached out to steady her.

Calix was more than a little drunk, trying to drown away memories that wouldn't let up. As soon as he had arrived in New Orleans, Acheron had warned him that Morginne was loose once again and in the same city. That bitch didn't deserve to be a Dark-Hunter. He wanted nothing to do with her.

But, when he ran into someone on the street, he instinctively grabbed onto their shoulders. His eyes had already been set on the cement at his feet, so they drifted up from the ground to see a pair of sexy as hell black stiletto heeled boots that curved snuggly around some amazing feminine calves, the legs continued to be shown as toned and mouthwatering through the skin tight leggings that stopped low on the woman's hips. God's those hips were curved in all the right places. And the low rise of the pants exposed several inches of tawny skin across a flat stomach before it was covered once again by a tight black tanktop and a knee length trench coat. Her breasts were a perfect C cup and rose and fell with heavy breaths as he saw her hair pulled over her shoulder in a long braid. Light auburn… like Morginne…

His eyes snapped up to see the pool of black eyes staring at him with pain. Her jaw clenched. Her cheeks flushed in anger.

"Get your hands off of me." She growled. Her accent thick as she had only recently begun to speak English. Something she learned rather quickly thanks to Acheron.

Calix took a step back before his anger flared as well. "Stay out of my way whore."

Before Morginne could lash out, Valerius stepped between the two Dark-Hunters. "You both need to calm down."

Samia and Dev stepped forward from the door. "What is going on?" Samia had been one of the Dogs of War. Dark-Hunters so strong that they didn't really feel the drain around other Dark-Hunters, and so bloodthirsty that they were feared even by their Dark-Hunter brethren. Though her pregnancy would slow her down, she would still defend her mate and his family's business.

Valerius shrugged. "Just Artemis using New Orleans as her laboratory experiment again." First it was sending Valerius to New Orleans knowing that Kyrian hated his guts because of what Valerius's grandfather had done to him. Next it was all of the Dogs of War in the same city. They didn't all get along. Followed by the current fiasco between Morginne and Calix. Of course, he recognized his own role in that experiment as well. What in the hell was wrong with that goddess?

"You both need to leave." Calix spat.

Valerius shook his head. "No. This is my home now. With my wife and her family. I am sorry you were stationed here. But, I won't leave. And Morginne is under orders just as you are."

"Morginne?" Samia questioned.

Yeah, all Dark-Hunters knew that story. Of how Morginne had tried to escape from service, only to trick a human man into selling his soul to Loki on hopes that the souls would be swapped, allowing Loki to free her. Wulf ended up taking Morginnes place in the Dark-Hunter service while she stayed with Loki. Not that anyone knew that she had been locked away.

Calix tilted his head. "Everyone should know what kind of woman wanders the streets here. A whore who seduced a god. Who then seduced a Viking into selling his soul, and left him with one hell of a parting blow. Cursed to never be remembered by anyone five minutes after they left. It damn neared destroyed an innocent man." His words were hot and full of venom.

Tabitha watched Morginne. She didn't try to argue. It was the truth. But, there was something much deeper to it all. She felt guilty for what she had done to Wulf. The guilt spiked every time that incident was mentioned. She didn't know how the woman lived with it. But, when he called her a whore, she was laced with anger, fear, shame, and pain so powerful that Tabitha had a hard time remaining standing.

Surprisingly, Valerius also felt anger over the man's accusations. There was definitely more to that story. And for whatever reason, Valerius knew a good deal of it.

Morginne once again started to walk away. She had not said one word after her order for him to let go of her. Tabitha moved to catch up to the Dark-Huntress. Morginne turned to look at her with a puzzled expression just as Valerius threw a fierce punch at the other man.

"Calix, you were one of the few men who earned my respect in our human lives. But, this hatred is beyond childish. Grow up and get over it." Valerius snarled and then straightened his coat and walked toward Tabitha and Morginne. "You." He looked straight at Morginne. "You are coming with us."

Morginne stepped back and crossed her arms. "I have never followed your orders. General."

"I don't know what Acheron wants to do with you two, but I am not going to let you both destroy this city in the wake of your tempers. Tabitha and I are offering to help. It is the only time I will offer it as I won't put my wife through your grief ever again if you refuse the help now. Understood?"

Those dark black eyes softened ever so slightly as she looked at Tabitha. Morginne realized that the woman had to have been extremely special and strong to have tamed such a man, let alone earn his respect in such a way. She nodded and followed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Calix had returned to the bar. Anything to help drown his memories. However, seeing her. Touching her. Then to come face to face with Valerius again. The memories just wouldn't stop…

"Callixtus! How are the auxiliaries coming?" The commanding tone of Valerius Magnus rolled across the field as he approached the man.

Calix was the Praefectus castrorum to the General. In charge of training the legion at the General's command and leading the auxiliary troops assigned to the legion. He was very young to have been promoted to such a rank. However, when in the outer provinces of Roman reach, some things were short cutted as the need arose. The prior Praefectus had fallen and Calix was the only one with the proper qualifications, other than time served.

The Celtic campaigns had them in the field off and on for five years already. During that time, Calix had been the primus pilus for three, the highest rank for a Centurion. And a service that directly lead to the role of Praefectus. However, at only twenty seven years of age, Calix was still a good ten years shy of the required twenty five needed to be promoted to Praefectus.

Not that he complained.

It was title that every Centurion hoped to live long enough to gain. The lower class soldiers, climbing to out rank most of the senior officers. Third in command for the entire legion. The honor and power that it offered. Being the bastard son of a senator pushed Calix to prove himself to his distant father. He knew that he would never be publically welcomed. However, anything he could do to gain favor, a chance to save his siblings from their hell would help.

His new salary meant that he could pay the dowry for his twin sisters to marry. It was a better life to be married than the bastard, orphaned daughters whose brother was away at war. Only their younger brother to help protect them.

Calix and Valerius talked about the shape of the men that Calix oversaw. Valerius nodded. He was a quiet man, though Calix had great respect for his insights with the Celtic campaigns. Despite the separation of being from different social classes, Calix would nearly count Valerius a friend.

The General had his demons and kept everyone at arm's length. Though, he showed honest respect for his men, for his enemy, and most importantly, for Calix. He was the only officer who did not ever use his bastard upbringing against Calix. And when it was just the General and Calix alone in his tent, the man even relaxed. It was strange to see.

"Glad to see there is hope for these men." Valerius paused as a messenger ran toward him.

"My lord. There are emissaries here. From the city."

Valerius smiled. He had hoped to work out something with the Celts rather than kill them all. Calix wasn't sure it would be possible. However, he knew his place was not to question his General, rather to serve at his side.

The two men cleaned up and entered the campaign tent where the Celts stood, waiting to be greeted.

To Calix's surprise, there was a woman in the group. She was a touch taller than most women in the area, near five foot six inches. Though she had well toned feminine curves. Her light auburn hair glowed red in the light of the flickering candles and swaths of sunlight that entered the tent. Her tawny skin was covered in light colored freckles that made her appear almost innocent, except for the fierceness in her eyes. Those dangerous blue-grey eyes flickered with intelligence and strength. She was a woman of power.

He had never seen a woman like her.

She stood to the left of the older Celt, obviously the leader of Angaracia city. He was large for men of their time, if still shorter than Calix or the General. Near five foot ten and well muscled, with a deep scar down the left side of his face. To his right was a younger man. He must have been the clan chief's son. Their build, light brown hair and grey eyes were a match to each others.

Valerius sat in his camp chair as their translator began addressing the emissaries. His blue eyes watched carefully as King Caidryn and his son Nuallan were introduced. With them was Morginne, a Druid priestess who was asked to help with negotiations.

"You can't negotiate with a woman. They are unreasonable." Gaius, Valerius's second in command, mumbled. "Unless she is offering to spread her legs as payment for something, I don't see why she is here."

To Calix's confusion, the woman scowled slightly. That part had not been translated. Could she understand Latin? He stood quietly and watched. She occasionally leaned to King Caidryn and whispered in his ear. Other than that, she just watched and listened, much like Calix had been doing. She was very intelligent and watched for any weaknesses.

"My lord." Calix leaned down to Valerius. Valerius looked up at him. "The woman…"

The General smirked. "I have noticed. She understands us just fine." Calix nodded.

Over the course of the next week, the King and his entourage returned for further negotiations. Always, she remained alert and thinking. It did not take long to realize the King was relying on her insight far more than his son's.

As the negotiations drew closer to a treaty, Valerius and a handful of his men were invited to attend a feast with King Caidryn. Everyone was on edge. If the King tried to kill Valerius, he would be surrounded with no reinforcements. However, Valerius agreed. He really wanted to make the treaty work. That took some motion of trust on both sides and the King had come to his encampment personally through the week prior.

Calix escorted Valerius with a few other senior officers and the General's personal body guards. They stopped as they heard a scream, then rode their horses hard to reach the source. A small group of foot soldiers had come upon a group of women at the river. The men were in the process of raping several while Morginne and two others fought off every man they could.

The scene sent competing waves of emotions through Calix as he was enraged by the soldiers actions and really turned on by Morginne's fighting skill. He watched her kill two of his men before he snapped out of it. Barreling toward her, he threw her to the ground and pinned her under him, getting the dagger she carried out of her hand.

Valerius's guards pulled the remaining soldiers off of the women and had them on their knees in front of their General.

Morginne screamed and twisted under Calix. "This is your idea of a treaty?" Her words were in perfect Latin, only her accent gave away her birth outside of the Empire. Her eyes showed fury.

If it had not been for her ability to kill two men already, Calix would not have pinned her, but he had not trusted her to listen to reason. Especially since he had not heard her speak Latin before that moment. His only goal was to get her unarmed and away from his men before she was hurt. His chest tightened at the thought. Why was he so protective of the woman?

Valerius dismounted and then tapped Calix on the shoulder for him to move. "No. This is insubordinate men causing tensions that should not exist. They will be punished." He offered a hand to Morginne to pull her up to her feet.

She snarled. "How do we know that you won't simply let them go to do this again? Or if we open our gates, you won't rape all of our women?"

The General squared his shoulders. "I give you my word."

She rolled her eyes and pulled one of the women who had been raped into her arms, speaking to her in their native tongue. It helped to sooth the shaken woman. Once all of the women were calmed and Morginne had a chance to look them all over for injuries, she sent the women ahead and stood on the road to watch as they approached the city gates. She did not turn until they were all safe inside.

Her compassion and determination shook Calix to his core. She held herself with the responsibility of a military leader. She fought with skill of a warrior. Yet, she made no attempt to hide the passion that she had for her people.

"I want to witness their punishment before you enter our home." She stated and glared at the attackers.

Calix watched as Valerius smirked. "I would have been disappointed if you asked for anything less."

* * *

"Why is it that I keep finding you face down in heavy drinking?"

Calix looked up to see an old friend. Talon.

"Probably because you have a knack for showing up at shitty times."

Talon chuckled. The two had been stationed together in Germany when news spread about Wulf, the Viking who had been cursed. Calix had not taken that information any better than seeing her earlier that night.

The former Celtic Dark-Hunter had gained his soul several years ago, along with a wife. There must have been something in the water around New Orleans with so many finding their soulmates and getting out of Artemis's service.

Calix sighed.

He knew that would never happen for him.

"So, I heard you were in town and frustrating the hell out of Samia." Talon smirked as he ordered a beer from the bar.

Calix shrugged. "The Amazon needs to lighten up. Can't help the fact that I was Roman and she was dead long before Rome conquered Greece, so her need to hate Rome on principle is just stupid."

"I'll be sure to let her know you said that." Talon gave a half laugh.

"Rome conquered your people too. I know, I helped them do it. You have more right to hate me." Calix slid a glance at Talon. "Yet, here you are. Proof that not all Dark-Hunters are brainwashed by the Greeks."

"Seriously man, what has you so messed up. This pissy side is just not right in the head. I only know of three buttons for you. Rome, Valerius and Morginne. The first two get you ranting, but not binge drinking. Normally, you are a rather carefree guy for a Dark-Hunter. Real go with the flow. Blah, blah, blah…"

Teeth ground together. "Same button as last time. But, worse."

"How can what that bitch do something worse than what she did to Wulf?" Talon questioned. Over the centuries, Talon and Wulf had become close friends. Assisted greatly by modern technology.

With a gulp of beer to finish off the bottle, Calix paused. "She is back and stationed here."

"Here where?" Talon growled. He didn't like the sound of that.

"New Orleans." The reply was dry.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure. Stood face to face with her just a couple hours ago. Right outside this bar. With Valerius." He shuddered.

Talon stood up and paced behind Calix. "I have an idea." He grabbed one of the coasters from the bar, flipped it over and grabbed a pen from the work area on the other side. Talon wrote a large capital M and then moved to the pin it to the dart boards. "Get some of your frustration out."

Calix grinned. "You think that would be enough?"

"Na." Talon shrugged. "But, it would be fun."

* * *

Morginne's eyes widened as she followed Valerius and Tabitha to their home. The mansion was huge and luxurious. A far cry from anything that she was accustomed to. She remained quiet, watching and learning as she took in every detail.

Once through the doors, Valerius showed her to a sitting room where they could all talk. He wasn't a man that typically made the effort to reach out to people. He was used to people hating him. So, he chose to give them space. However, more than most of the other Dark-Hunters, he knew her story. And he knew the isolation of being hated.

What Morginne had done to Wulf, with her parting curse, it was cruel. Valerius didn't know why she had taken such a shot at the man. However, he felt guilty that her life had taken the darker turns that it had. It had all been his fault. He wouldn't turn his back on her like all of the others had.

Dark-Hunters were by nature, warriors. The life was very isolating. After all, they drained each other's powers and had a nasty habit of burning to ash if they were exposed to the sun. However, when the only others that a person could relate to are other Dark-Hunters, friendships form through the centuries. Loyalties. And of course, much like highschool cliques, unfounded 'us versus them' grudges.

In Valerius's case, it was centered around the fact that he was Roman. There were so few Roman Dark-Hunters, as opposed to the much larger number of Greek Dark-Hunters, who tended to hate the Romans for the Roman conquest of Greece. Others hated him because of his family. No one ever got to know Valerius enough to judge him for the man that he truly was. Not until Tabitha.

For Morginne, the Dark-Hunters have had more than twelve hundred years to hear all about how Wulf was tricked and cursed. How she had dragged an innocent man into their world unwillingly and left with a challenge of no one remembering him. Sure, that sounds easy at first until you realize that the man could never order something or get help on a service because the person would walk away and forget that the entire request ever happened. Imagine living life like that for centuries. It was a bad blow.

The former General knew that the Dark-Hunter community would not take it easy on Morginne.

"Why am I here?" Morginne asked. Her words were sharp and to the point.

Tabitha arched a brow at her husband. She trusted him, but she wasn't entirely convinced about the woman. Tabitha could feel her pain, but that didn't answer if the woman would lash out and hurt her family or not.

"I am making a second offer to help you Morginne." Valerius's words were low. Tabitha felt his sorrow.

The woman turned from him. "I told you before. I never blamed you for what happened. You had no way to know that you and your brothers would die."

"I might not have known about my death, but my brothers, that I did know." He smirked.

She looked up and saw the truth in his blue eyes. It was nice to see his blue eyes again. As Dark-Hunters, they were all changed a bit. Heightened senses and elongated teeth that fed into their nocturnal predator role. No matter what they looked like before, their eyes dilated until they were nothing but black pools. After that, they would only see their natural eyes again if they lost their Dark-Hunter powers and/or regained their soul.

So, Valerius had been the one to kill his brothers. Morginne was curious about that past. But, she would not ask.

"I am not going to insult you by offering money or anything of that nature. You are skilled, stubborn and strong. I know you can survive Morginne. Just like you always have. But, I am offering friendship. Help in learning this modern world. A break from the isolation. I can't imagine the Squires are going to be much help with as much concern for Wulf and his family as they have."

"Family?" She questioned.

With a nod of the head, he confirmed his statement. "Wulf is now married with children. Like Samia, he now has control of his soul, but chose to remain immortal with the Dark-Hunter powers."

A small fraction of a smile tugged at her lips.

Tabitha felt a sense of relief at hearing that. "You are relieved?"

Morginne's face returned to stoic defiance. "It was my choice to trick him. For that, I am sorry. But, the curse was a mistake. If I could have fixed it, I would have within the first few minutes after. For that I will always feel shame. Not that I expect anyone to ever believe that."

That was the moment that won over Tabitha Magnus. She stood and walked over to Morginne. "It takes a strong woman to admit a mistake. An even stronger one to admit guilt. And I can feel the truth in your statement. I'm with Val. You are welcome as a friend."

Valerius took a deep breath. "So, the question now is what are we going to do about your husband?"

Tabitha snapped her eyes to Valerius who was looking at Morginne. Then she turned to their guest. "Husband? You are married to that blowhard outside Sanctuary?"

Morginne's eyes dropped.

"Girl, you have some shady choice in men. Good thing I had a shity run of them too. I totally get the lapses in judgement."

"He has his reasons to hate me." Morginne whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Q? You hear man?" Calix returned to the new home that his Squire helped set up when they moved into town.

"Let me just say that so far, I absolutely love this town!" Quadrel stepped into the entryway.

Calix shook his head. "Glad someone is having some fun."

The Squire shrugged. "I don't see why you are so pissy about it. There is good food, good music, and drunk women down Bourbon Street seem to not know when Mardi Gras is, so they keep flashing their breasts." He paused and tilted his head. "What is not to like?"

"Not all of life is centered around those key points." Calix mumbled.

Q's eyes narrowed. He had known Calix since he was nine years old, when he followed his older brother around like a lost puppy, even breaking into people's houses. Calix could have killed them both for breaking into his home. Instead, he offered his older brother a way out of the gang life and a good job. Too bad Q's brother wouldn't listen. Two weeks later, Nieamiah was shot in someone else's home. Calix stepped in a paid for the funeral and unofficially adopted Q, helping his single mother keep him fed, in school and out of the gangs that had taken her other son.

"Who are you and why have you taken over my friend?" Q questioned.

Calix chuckled. "It's not that. It is the people here. I told you about Valerius and Morginne right?"

Q nodded. "They are both here."

The Squire sucked in a quick breath. "Damn."

Q was in his mid thirties. He had spent two and a half decades with Calix. In all that time, he had only talked about his past once. For both the General and the Druid to be in the same city with Calix, that was a low blow. They had screwed him over enough. Q didn't want to see his friend get hurt more.

"Buckle up buttercup. We are in for a rough ride."

"Awe. And here, I was worried you were going to turn soft."

Calix scoffed. "There is nothing soft about me… in any version that could be interpreted."

"Ew. Didn't need to know that man." Q ducked the shoe that went sailing past his head. "Just glad my mama doesn't have to hear that shit. Bless her soul, she would be horrified to hear you talk sometimes."

"Me?" Calix arched a brow. "You're worse."

Q grinned. "And it's all your fault."

* * *

 **November 19, 2016.**

.

The weather had turned colder as November skipped along. Halloween was a distant memory as Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Calix groaned as he remembered the evening of fun that Acheron had interrupted to drag his ass to New Orleans.

He had spent most of his time doing anything possible to avoid Morginne. He needed a new distraction.

So, he scoped out a petite little brunette who was leaning over the pool table in the back of Sanctuary. He had decided that he liked the bar. The good looking guys drew in hot college girls. They were much more fun to hunt after than daimons anyway.

Besides, with the Dogs of War still in town, there wasn't much hunting to be done. Too many Dark-Hunters in such a small city.

He licked his lips as he got a good view of the girl's chest as she leaned over to make her shot. Awe. She missed. What a perfect opportunity to offer to teach her, with his arms wrapped around her and her back against his front. Too easy.

The two had barely made it out the alley before Calix had her pushed against the wall as he kissed the girl's neck and pressed against the warm body in front of him.

Yet, as he closed his eyes, flashes of memories assaulted his vision. The feel of creamy tawny skin covered in soft freckles. Bright blue-grey eyes that danced as she laughed. The way his heart soared at hearing such a sound as she didn't laugh often, certainly not in public. It was special. And he cherished it.

Calix pulled back from the girl.

"What is it baby?" She asked. "Why don't we go to my place?"

As soon she touched his hand, the memories took over…

The feast with Caidryn had been rather tense, yet, productive. The men discussed the treaty further and Caidryn invited some local musicians to play.

When the music suddenly stopped. Caidryn stood to address his guests. The translator stood between Valerius and Calix as he spoke. The Celtic King welcomed the Romans and encouraged his people not to fear them, but look toward the future trade opportunities. However, the conversation took a turn when the King announced a marriage to help tie the two cultures together.

Morginne stood and approached her king with all of the grace of a royal woman. The Druid priestess had agreed to marry a Roman.

Valerius would have never been able to marry the Celtic woman without risking his family's honor. Gaius, the second in command was already married. So, the eyes all turned to Calix.

His face dropped. "My lord?"

"Pick up your jaw and take the girl's hand. You are getting too old to be without a wife anyway. This will secure their cooperation. And I have not been ignorant to the way you look at her. She pleases you." Valerius stated and pushed Calix out of his chair.

He gulped before he awkwardly walked to join Morginne.

She took his hand in hers and raised their joined hands for the crowd to cheer. Once the applause faded and general conversation resumed, Morginne pulled him to the side.

"This is what is good for my people. I do not expect you to remain at my side if you do not wish. But, it would help if you did not have a look on your face as though you are about to be sick." She snarled.

The twinge of hurt that floated through her voice at her assumed rejection cut through his shock.

"I am sorry. I was not consulted on such a matter. This is new to me." He mumbled out. For the first time in a long time, he found himself out of his element. Military matters, he knew. Fighting, he knew. Killing, he knew. Marriage was a world he never considered.

At his words, her face softened. "If you do not wish this, speak to your General. I gave my word to my King to make this offer. I cannot go back on it. And you are the only one in the group high enough ranked to be of consideration that it would not dishonor King Caidryn's arrangement, while still being free to accept it."

Calix pulled away from the brunette outside of Sanctuary. He couldn't do anything with those damned memories in his head. Why the fuck wouldn't they go away?

Morginne had done nothing but ruined him.

"Just go home." He snarled to the girl as he stormed away. Maybe killing daimons would help.

* * *

Morginne strolled through the holiday traffic around the Brewery. She noticed that modern people did a lot of shopping. Her mind wondered at why people needed so much stuff. In her life prior to imprisonment, people lived with far less and still found some happiness. Did all of that modern stuff make them any more happy?

Yes, there were negatives to those lives, such as facing winters without the luxury of central heating or electricity that just comes on as you turn a switch. People in New Orleans don't go and chop wood or barter for it from the men who do. They don't watch their fires to make sure they don't go out. They don't sleep near the warm stones, under layers of furs to keep from losing toes to frostbite.

However, there was joy to be found in the past. Happiness in seeing a child born healthy. Excitement in letting oneself be free to dance to the musicians. Giggles as girls wove flowers in their hair in the spring. The rush of elation in finding love.

Love.

If only.

She remembered the day that she had let herself go. The day that Calix had stolen her heart.

The marriage was arranged for political purposes. Yet, he had already caught her eye. He was quiet and calculating, much like her. Definitely good looking with his chiseled features and short cropped hair. She didn't know much about him, yet he made her insides all squirmy and warm. She had very rarely had such a reaction towards a man. And even then, it wasn't something that she paid attention to. Not until she spent a week sitting across from Calix during negotiations.

It was a feeling only heightened when he tackled her to the ground to stop her fighting while Roman men attacked her companions. His body was hard with toned muscles, warm against her skin, and she could feel his manhood react to the position they were in. It haunted her. Until their wedding night.

Once they withdrew to her cottage to consummate the marriage, he showed a nervousness. It made him look younger, sweeter. Morginne had still been a virgin, so she didn't know what to do exactly. She had never been taught how to seduce a man She understood the procedures of copulation, just not the rules to gaining a man's attention. And he was so nervous that he didn't seem to want to do anything. So, he drank.

He finally sighed. "Morginne. Please tell me about you." He requested.

"Would that help you want me?" She whispered, thinking that his lack of moving forward was a rejection of her.

His eyes snapped to hers. "Wanting you is not the problem. The problem is knowing you. I don't know you. And that is fine for wild romp with some woman I would never see again. But, you are my wife now. And I don't want to hurt you."

With that, she let some of her walls slip. Her mask of calm authority. Morginne quietly removed most of her garments and jewelry, peeling away the symbols of her authority, leaving her in just her simple long tunic style gown. No longer the priestess, just simply Morginne.

Then she refilled his cup with more wine and sat at his feet to start telling him what she could comfortably talk to him about.

"Well, you know that I am a Druid. As was my mother."

"Is that why you became a Druid, because she was?"

Morginne tilted her head. "Druids are not an automatic birthright. It takes training and proper temperament. My father never wanted me to become a Druid at all. However, as a young child, I already showed a connection to the magic. The only way to learn to control it was to train with the Druids. It was safer for everyone that way."

His rich brown eyes looked down at her. "You seem to hold a lot of respect and power, is your father proud of you now?"

She nodded. "As High Priestess for the city, I outrank everyone but the king."

"You didn't marry before now. Surely with that kind of rank and your beauty, others would have asked for your hand."

Her shoulders lifted in a relaxed shrug. "This was the will of the gods. Yours or mine, I don't know. Perhaps both."

He grinned. "So, how is it you learned Latin so well?" It was a question that had nagged at him since the first day he met her.

Morginne chuckled. "You won't like the answer."

He arched a brow.

She took a breath. "When I was a girl, there was a small group of Romans that were scouting through our lands. They were foolish enough to attack. Survivors were captured and taken as slaves. Though they had been forced to learn our language as they served Caidryn, I was curious and wanted to know about them."

His brows creased. "Where are those men now?"

"Only two survived the attacks. One died within a few years, of fever. My mother tried to save him. The second, he died last summer. He had earned his freedom and married here. Unfortunately, he was thrown from a horse and hit his head on a rock."

That drew a small smile from Calix. At least the men had been treated rather well.

They continued to talk for a while.

As they relaxed, Calix pulled her up to stand in front of him. His eyes never left hers.

"I have never been with someone as innocent as you in this way. I do not want to hurt you Morginne." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked. She knew he didn't want to marry her. It had been obvious the night that it was announced and the way he arrived to the wedding smelling of alcohol. So why would he care if he hurt her?

His hand cupped her face. "There is something about you that makes me want to protect you. From every kind of pain in life." His thumb slid over her cheek and sent shivers through her body. His brown eyes never left her blue-grey ones.

She gently shook her head. "You can't protect me from all pain. It is part of life. Part of the path that the gods have set for us."

With that, he captured her lips and pulled her into his lap. His kiss was tender and sweet.

They explored each other's mouths until they were both breathless. Each of them gaining courage slowly, just enjoying the contact they had. Learning from it. Losing themselves in it.

By the end of their first kiss, her hands had found their way across his back. While his had moved to slide down the side of her body until he held onto her hips.

Calix moved her to stand while he stood as well. He removed all of his clothing and then pulled her gown over her head.

"Morginne. I can't promise that I will always be here. I am a soldier first and foremost. And I won't take you from your home unless you are willing to leave with me. But, I do promise this… If I am here, I will always protect you. You are my wife now." He paused. "I can sometimes be a slow learner. Especially with something like marriage. I might make mistakes or upset you. But, I will come around if it is reasonable."

She smiled up at him as he pressed his forehead to hers. She had never heard of any man offering so much to a woman he barely knew. He was honorable. He was sincere. But mostly, he was hers. She may have been inexperienced with men, however, she could think of no man more deserving of her affections than her Roman Prefect.

Without really trying, he had stolen her heart at that moment. Even before he shared her bed. And when morning came, she was surprised to find that it had not been a dream.

Calix had been insatiable and dominant, but tender and caring. They had shared all of themselves through the night and over the following few days. The two of them created a world unto themselves. Away from obligations and responsibilities, they found a place where they could just be open with each other in every way. Morginne could no longer imagine her life without her husband in it.

Unfortunately it did not last.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayward thoughts were pulled away as Morginne heard the cries of a child. Quiet paroling was over, she had work to do.

A little girl stood in a dark corner, her head full of dark curls. Her warm caramel cheeks streaked with tears.

Morginne walked up to the girl and crouched down in front of her. "What is the matter?"

The girl tried to speak between ragged breaths. "They… hurt… my mommy." She pointed toward the alley near by.

Morginne scooped up the girl in her arms and carried her toward the alley where she ducked her head around the corner quickly to see four daimons feasting on two women. One who had the same dark head of curls and skin tone as the little girl. Damn.

Slowly, she set the girl down and pushed her into the somewhat protected doorway behind her. "Stay here. I will try to help."

The girl nodded. Morginne knew the woman was already beyond help as she hadn't moved or made a sound during her first look. However, she had to at least kill the daimons and release the poor woman's soul.

Morginne turned to enter the alley as she pulled a short sword from under her trench coat. She swung and cut the head off of one of the daimons before they realized she was there. One of the remaining three managed to get in a good punch to her kidneys that nearly knocked her over. But, as she came back up, she pulled a small dagger from her sleeve and drove it into the daimons chest. A second later, he exploded into gold dust.

The next tried to get his arms around her before Morginne kicked her legs up to the wall close by and used the surface to quickly kick her body back into her attacker, dropping them both to the ground. She rolled and grabbed her sword once again to catch the daimon across the inky spot on his chest during her upswing.

All that was left was the last daimon.

She froze as the daimon held the little girl by the neck.

"So young. So innocent. She could have been stronger than her witch of a mother."

"She still could be." A male voice said behind the daimon a split second before he also disintegrated into dust.

Morginne looked to see Calix at the mouth of the alley. The dagger he threw at the daimon rattled as it fell to the ground. She dropped back down to the girl who stared at her mother's dead body.

"Please mommy. Get up." She whispered. It broke Morginne's heart. However, as the girl stared, power surged and her mother's hand twitched.

"No!" Morginne screamed.

She cupped the little girl's face to make her look at Morginne. "I know you miss her. But, that is not the way. You can't use your powers like that." Her breathing was heavy as she felt the surge from the girl. Without knowing what she was doing, that little girl was about to try to tap into some very dark powers. "What is your name?"

The girl cried. "Shevon."

"Alright Shevon, we are going to try to get you to someone safe. Did your mommy have any friends who knew about your gifts?" Shevon nodded and pointed to the other woman. Well, that was not helpful. "Calix, be helpful and see if there is anything that could indicate a safe place for her. I am not sure she should be left with police like this."

Calix growled as he moved to do what Morginne said. He still hated her. But, he agreed that the little girl needed to be protected. And that woman's hand was twitching way too much to be natural. He shuddered at the thought.

The cell phone was locked, her purse had normal women's things until he found a business card for a local voodoo shop. "You think that your new friend Tabitha Magnus knows them?" He asked raising the business card.

"Let's go." Morginne nodded. She paused and looked around. There was a presence there. Something that stayed just around the corner and out of sight. She could only hope that they would not cause further problems.

Calix grabbed the purse and phone to dispose of so his prints weren't linked to any crime scene. Then he called the police to report the bodies. Hopefully the missing purse would help to throw everything off as a robbery gone wrong.

Morginne carried the girl who clung to her tightly as they maneuvered darker pathways until they were close to the voodoo shop. Tabitha was listed as the owner and manager after her sister Tia had been murdered. It had been Tia's shop. Tabitha told Morginne that she rarely went to the shop due to the memories of finding her sister on the shop floor. Plus, she had her own shop to run and her nightly activities of hunting daimons with her husband. And two kids. Busy was an understatement. She was on odd duck, but Morginne was starting to really like the brazen woman. She defied expectations. Morginne liked that strength.

However, Morginne was less interested in finding Tabitha and more interested in seeing if the regular employees knew the girl.

"Shevon?" The in store manager questioned as Morginne walked in. The little girl's head picked up from Morginne's shoulder.

Morginne set her down so she could run to Gloria in all of her tears. "What happened?"

As the shop staff were all voodoo practitioners, they were well aware of the preternatural dangers of the city. Morginne took a breath. "I found her. Her mother and friend were attacked."

Gloria looked at her hopefully. Morginne shook her head quietly.

"I sense a strong power in the girl. And she started to tap into something best left alone. So, I brought her here, away from the trigger and grief."

Gloria nodded her head. "Do you practice?"

Morginne gave a small smile. "Druid, not voodoo."

Gloria smiled back. "Everyone is welcome. Especially those that seek to protect ours. Thank you." Then she stood up with Shevon in her arms and carried her to the back room.

Calix watched quietly. In many ways, Morginne looked like the woman he married. The woman he had fallen in love with. But, he couldn't let himself forget her betrayal.

"You are draining my powers." Those were the only words he uttered before he left the store and disappeared into the night.

Morginne sighed. Despite the number of centuries. His hatred still hurt her.

* * *

The idea of a politically arranged marriage ate away at Calix. In all of the years that he had wanted his father's acceptance, he never thought about living the life of a nobleman's son. He was from a lower class. Such arranged marriages were less common. Since his father never recognized him or his younger siblings, and their mother died many years prior, there was never anyone to try to push him into marriage. Well, other than his sisters who hinted heavily every time he returned home.

He was so nervous about the whole thing that he was barely functional at his own wedding. He was drunk. Valerius was pissed when he was found passed out right before the wedding and had him dumped in water and cleaned up so that Calix wouldn't disgrace the legion or their General.

However, once everything was said and done, in the privacy of the small cottage that Morginne lived in, Calix found peace.

Morginne was charming, and tender when away from the others. Calix found that he could talk to her for hours. Never about military matters. He would not share those secrets with anyone, especially with a woman he barely knew. And she never asked. It was a respect that he appreciated.

Yet, she hesitantly shared of herself. Her knowledge. Her powers. Her affections. And her body.

It didn't take long before his Druid priestess had stolen his heart. Calix would have done almost anything for Morginne.

He thought that she felt the same.

After three months together, Valerius was called back to Rome. As much as Calix didn't want to leave his wife, he needed to check on his siblings. To help his sisters find good husbands of their own. And make sure their younger brother stayed out of trouble.

The couple parted with words of love and longing.

Valerius had made Angaracia his campaign base. The intention was to return to the city and start from there for their future campaigns. It was a move that showed King Caidryn his sincerity of future trade and protection.

However, when Calix returned two months later, it was under the command of Gaius, the former second in command. Valerius Magnus was dead. And Gaius was not a man who shared Valerius's views on peace with the Celts.

Calix was nervous. He wanted to see Morginne. But, he was terrified of what Gaius would do.

Morginne stood outside the gates of Angaracia with King Caidryn and his son Nuallan. Her eyes stayed on Calix as they rode closer. The only break was when Nuallan reached over and squeezed her hand. Her eyes shifted to Nuallan briefly and then back to Calix.

A twinge of jealousy shot through Calix. Had his wife been unfaithful? Morginne had told him that Celtic views of sexuality were somewhat more open than Roman social expectations. Of course, behind closed doors, the Romans were not any better. Just discrete.

Once pleasantries were sorted out and the men were free to set up camp, Calix ran for Morginne's cottage. He needed her. He needed to feel her. He needed to know that she was still his.

The moment her door opened and she saw Calix, her smile brightened. "Welcome home my husband. I missed you."

She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Calix's head spun at the taste of her. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the small pallet where he laid her down. His lips finally left hers to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Her breath caught and her skin quivered with excitement.

"Husband, I must tell you something." She whispered.

Calix froze. Could she be confessing to infidelity? He growled.

She smiled and cupped his face with her hand gingerly. Her thumbs smoothed out his frown lines.

Before she could speak, there was a knock at her door. "Prefect, the General has requested your presence."

Calix's head dropped into the crook of her neck. "We will continue this later."

As he pulled himself up, Morginne pouted. "The news can wait. I love you my husband."

Then he walked out the door.

Gaius had received word that one of the other cities that the Romans had conquered was under attack. So, the entire camp was to reload and go to help the troops that were there.

Damn. Barely five minutes with his wife before he left again. And questions swirled in his head. Why would Nuallan reach for Morginne's hand? What did she have to tell him?

Weeks later, they returned to Angaracia. Unfortunately, Gaius was in a foul mood. He had learned that several of the Celtic tribes had formed a coalition against the Romans. And they appeared to be getting inside help. The man had become increasingly more paranoid.

Calix remained in the camp instead of rushing to his wife. He feared for her safety if Gaius suspected her of treachery. And his parting questions planted seeds of doubt. Something that he could not voice.

The tension was thick.

Gaius watched Calix like a hawk.

It was ludicrous, Calix had never betrayed Rome. Not even to his wife. So, she certainly was not the source of anything.

Yet, despite his innocence, Calix found himself surrounded by guards one evening and escorted to Gaius's tent. To his ultimate surprise, there stood Nuallan with an arm wrapped around Calix's wife.

Calix stared at the two. However, Morginne refused to look at him. He silently plead for her to tell him that none of it was true. That she hadn't chosen Nuallan over him. Dear gods, please don't humiliate and crush him in such a way.

"I told you Nuallan. Loyalty can be fickle. It must be tested and punished when there are lapses." Gaius sneered. "Changes will be discussed in the morning, assuming you can remember your place."

"My lord?" Calix asked. Very confused by the events. Unable to think clearly as he watched his wife remain motionless. Only a subtle tremble belied her complete lack of emotion.

Gaius spit at him. "You will not address me, swine."

Gaius dismissed Nuallan and Morginne. However, Calix could not watch them go as Gaius grabbed his face, digging his nails into his cheek. "You will pay for your treason tonight. But, first, we are going to have a little fun."

Within seconds, chaos erupted as the guards descended on Calix to beat him to the ground in a flurry of punches and kicks. Hours of being beaten, waiting for his execution that night. Yet, what destroyed Calix was Gaius's recounting of how Morginne took Valerius Magnus as a lover after Calix's wedding to her. Gaius went on to tell him that Nuallan had fulfilled her needs while Calix was in Rome. And part of the arrangement to save Angaracia was to give the newly widowed Morginne to Gaius as a mistress the following morning. Not that it would save the Celts, but he would have his prize first. She was only allowed to continue living as Gaius's mistress after she confessed to gaining Roman secrets from Calix. Selling him out. Over something he never did.

Calix was shattered. He had loved her. He had been faithful and wanted to give her everything he possessed. But, the memory of Morginne the night they were announced as engaged replayed in his head. "This is what is good for my people." She had said.

Was he just a tool to secure her people's safety? Nothing more?

The pain of it caused his soul to scream out in such agony at his death that the goddess Artemis showed up to offer him his vengeance in exchange for service as a Dark-Hunter.

Vengeance, he took. Along with the lesson. He would never trust a woman again.

* * *

Calix groaned as he rolled over. He nipped at the shoulder of another woman. Then he climbed out of her bed to redress and leave before the sun came up.

He ground his teeth as a fleeting wish that she was Morginne skipped through his mind. He hated himself for still wanting her after all of those years. All he could do was try to push away the memories of her with other women. It was pathetic.


	6. Chapter 6

**November 23, 2016.**

.

There was a solid knock on the door of the small apartment.

Morginne rolled over and pulled a sweatshirt over her pajamas before she answered the door to one person that she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

With his platform boots, he stood nearly seven feet tall with an odd mix of clothing. Morginne was still getting used to modern styles, but even in the modern world, Acheron Parthenopaeus stood out. Morginne knew that he held some magical sex appeal. She supposed his clothing choice was meant to scare women away. Not that it would likely work all the time, but that was his choice.

She leaned her head against the frame of the door. "What is it this time?"

Ash smirked at her. "Just checking on you. It is part of the reason that Artemis moved you here. She thought that I would have more of a direct eye on you."

"And here I thought it was all just torture for everyone." She mumbled.

"That is probably the largest reason." He nodded his head. "How is the apartment?"

She shrugged and opened the door to let him in.

"I know it's not much."

"I have never had much. This is fine." She stated.

Acheron felt sorry for Morginne. He knew her past. He knew her reasons for things. She made some poor choices, cruel choices. But, Ash, more than anyone, understood why. She had been punished more than enough.

However, the Squires refused to work with her after everything with Wulf. Ironic since none of the Squires would even remember meeting the man if they did.

Since Squires were human assistants and protection for Dark-Hunters, they were susceptible to the curse. The only ones who could remember Wulf were the preternatural species, or his blood kin. That was all. So, those Squires refused to work with Morginne on nothing more than stories.

Also, Morginne did not get paid as a Dark-Hunter while she was imprisoned by Loki. So, she had no savings. Dark-Hunters were paid rather well and in a month or two, she could choose any home she wanted. The difficulty was that Dark-Hunters were immortals with no soul since they sold theirs to Artemis. That made them highly susceptible to being possessed. Usually, the Squires would help to cleanse a home or rebuild the whole thing to ensure no risk to the Dark-Hunter. Without their assistance, there were fewer options for Morginne in New Orleans.

So, there she was. In a tiny little apartment that Acheron had stayed in many times before he met his wife. It was sparse. But, it was safe. He just didn't want Morginne to feel like she was still in a prison cell.

Morginne sat on the twin sized mattress in the corner. "So, why are you really here?"

Ash smirked. Morginne always had a knack for being observant. "The girl."

"Shevon?" She arched a brow and tilted her head.

He nodded. "She is quite strong."

Dark-Hunters were usually given psychic powers when they became Dark-Hunters. It helped them in fighting their prey. For as strong as Morginne was in the use of magic, none of the other Dark-Hunters realized that she was never given other psychic powers. Artemis had a beef with the Romans, so the goddess refused to give them the same powers or funds as the others. Childish.

However, because Morginne was found with the Romans, Artemis treated Morginne like a Roman rather than the Celtic princess that she truly was.

Morginne's powers were all natural to her. There was a reason why she was a Druid priestess. And her sense of the girl was one of the reasons that Acheron didn't fight Artemis on her decision to move Morginne to New Orleans. Though he had insisted on a few basics to get her started, such as an information share that only a god could offer. Without it, Morginne would have been left in the world with no knowledge of the language or anything close to modern history. It was a start at least.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked.

He nodded. The girl tried to raise the dead. To create a zombie.

"I will help her community to train her. But, I am afraid that her grief opened her up to the darker parts of her powers and others have noticed."

Morginne tilted her head. "You want a Dark-Hunter protecting a human girl with voodoo powers?"

"Just extra patrols around where she is staying. Gloria was able to work things out with the authorities to have physical custody of the girl for now and is working toward adoption. She lives a block away from the shop. So, it keeps things close together."

Morginne nodded.

Ash smiled. "I will let you get ready to meet up with Tabitha. I'm glad you made a connection."

Her eyes dropped. "Why are you trying to help me? I screwed up."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Ash paused and looked straight into Morginne's eyes. Or at least she knew he did from the intensity of his expression. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses he wore. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Morginne."

Then he left.

* * *

Morginne walked into a bustling restaurant to find Tabitha. Tabitha swore that Acme Oyster House was one of the best places in town. She entered the noisy place and found Tabitha sitting at a counter in the corner, slurping down seafood as she joked with the staff.

"Girl, it's about time you showed up!" Tabitha scolded. The girl ran over and gave Morginne a hug. She tensed at the contact and Tabitha pulled her to a seat as though she had not noticed. "So, let's get you set up here."

The two girls chatted as plates of cold, slimy oysters were set out. Tabitha had to show Morginne how to eat the dish. After a few, Morginne just couldn't handle any more.

"Please Tabitha. Something else. Anything else. I spent centuries starving and I still can't force myself to eat this." Morginne whimpered.

Tabitha started to laugh at the joke until she realized that Morinne was serious. "Starving? To hear what the Dark-Hunters and Squires have said about you, you were living it up with Loki. Not that I believe everything those idiots say… But, what in the hell happened to you?"

Morginne shook her head. "Nothing. It's fine. I am sorry I said something to make you less happy."

That only flared Tabitha's stubborn fury over any observed injustices. "We are friends. You can tell me anything."

"Tabitha, I made a gamble with a god and I lost. Nothing about it was pretty. Just leave it there."

There was just so much that Tabitha wanted to know about Morginne. Yet, she was so closed off and didn't share much. Tabitha might have chosen to ignore Morginne's tenseness at physical contact, but she had noticed it. The woman didn't like to be touched. And her pain. Gods, what happened in her past?

Changing the topic. "Alright then, let's get naughty and share girl talk. Please tell me you have some good stories of Romen men in your bed."

That succeeded in getting Morginne to almost spit out her water.

"Oh, that is seriously not happening. I don't think Valerius would appreciate his wife learning those sorted details."

"Ha! That is where you are wrong. I own an adult shop after all. I have heard plenty! And damn, those Roman men are raw."

Air pulled into her lungs as she tried to find the courage to be honest with someone. To not sink in shame or fear. Tabitha had been kind and was making an effort to get to know Morginne. It wasn't her fault that she stepped into sensitive subjects.

"Tabitha, you should really check with Valerius to see if he is comfortable with me sharing those details. My views of Roman men in bed would be very different than your view of life with your husband."

Tabitha scowled. "Was there any part of your life that was not tragic?"

"Before or after the Romans showed up at our gates?." Morginne grinned. Tabitha glared at her. "Fine. Childhood was good. After that, I had a few good months."

"Dinner with me had better be on that list too!"

"Of course. You are good. These oysters… not so much."

Their conversation was interrupted by a deep growl. "What are you doing here?"

The women looked up to see Talon. The former Dark-Hunter had his fingers laced into the hand of his beautiful wife. Though his black leather biker outfit and dark blonde hair made him look like he should have been at Sanctuary instead of an oyster restaurant.

Morginne sighed. She had hoped to avoid Talon. Not only was he another Celtic Dark-Hunter who reminded her of her family lost, but he was close friends with Wulf. And from what she heard, friends with Calix. Not a pleasant combination.

"It is time that I head out to patrol anyway. I will see you later Tabitha." Morginne quickly moved toward the door, only to be stopped by Talon's firm grip around her arm. She flinched.

He snarled at her. "I will never forgive you for what you did."

"Don't worry. I will never forgive myself." She spat and yanked her arm away and stormed out the door.

Talon turned to come face to face with a furious Tabitha Magnus. "What is wrong with you?"

He eyebrows creased together. "You don't know who she is Tabitha."

She reached up and poked Talon in the chest. "Yes I do. She is the woman that cursed Wulf." Talon's wife, Sunshine, gasped. "But, she regrets it. Her shame and grief over it are nearly debilitating. Yes, she made a mistake. But, has anyone ever bothered to ask why?"

"Why what?" He growled.

"Why was she so desperate to get out of being a Dark-Hunter that she would go to such extremes?"

He growled again until Sunshine put a hand on his chest. "She is right."

Talon shook his head. "No. It wasn't the first time she betrayed anyone. She is the reason that Calix became a Dark-Hunter. He won't talk about it, but he wasn't surprised or quiet when she threw Wulf under the bus."

"Yeah, because Artemis recruits the people guilty of betrayal into her service." Tabitha growled back sarcastically. "Have you all just decided to hate her so much that you can't see the obvious? Dark-Hunters are all cut from the same cloth. Not always following the law, but always moral. Men and women who have suffered tragedy and betrayal in their human lives, but still follow a code. And when people seriously cross a line, Ash puts them in their place or they disappear. Yet, here she is." She marched out of the restaurant to follow Morginne.

Talon looked down at his wife who crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what all this is about, but I don't like this hatred that I see moving around in your aura right now."

He took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms. Just the feel of her helped him calm down.

"Much better. Talon, I know you are friends with Wulf. And if that is Morginne, I get your anger. What I don't understand is the blind hatred that I just saw. You are better than that. And Tabitha made a really good point."

"I will try to be polite." He kissed the top of her head. "But, no promises."

* * *

Calix moved around in the night, watching for anything out of the ordinary. When he turned the corner, he nearly had a heart attack. Well, he would have if he hadn't of been a Dark-Hunter, unable to get sick or have those kinds of medical issues.

There in front of him was Valerius walking down the street with Kyrian Hunter. Calix had only met the former Greek General once and he had made his hatred of all Romans, especially Valerius, very well known.

He tried to turn before the men spotted him, but he was too late as Valerius's eyes snapped straight to him.

"Calix." Valerius acknowledged. Kyrian tried to hide his sneer.

"I didn't expect to see you two walking around together." Calix snarled.

Kyrian shrugged, not reacting to the obvious anger in Calix's voice. "It is a tense truce. But seeing as our wives are twin sisters, we do what we can to work things out. Like planning their joint Christmas surprise."

Twins? What in the hell did they ever do to end up married to a set of twin sisters? Damn. Calix almost felt bad for the two men. Almost.

Valerius straightened his coat and tugged on his sleeves. It was a gesture so ingrained in his noble blood that it looked natural, yet it made Calix cringe at the arrogance.

The former Roman General was tired of Calix's pity party. He got screwed. But, not by the people or for the reasons that he thought. He needed to start pushing buttons.

"Would you like some suggestions on what to get your wife for the holidays?" Valerius smirked.

That pushed Calix over the edge as he grabbed Valerius's expensive coat and threw him against the wall near by. "I don't need to hear how well you know my wife." Calix growled.

Kyrian laughed. "I almost want to join in. For old times sake. But, which Roman should I beat down?"

Valerius rolled his eyes then looked at Calix. "That is a shame. Because you might learn something in that discussion. For example, whatever lies Gaius told you were just that. Lies."

Calix blinked.

"You are a fool Callixtus." Valerius continued. "After I heard about the fall of Angaracia, I worked to find out what happened. It was amazing what one surviving guardsmen would tell their dead General. It was a good thing that you didn't kill them all." He took a breath. "Gaius played you. He used the accusation of treachery to break the treaty I made. No one had betrayed Rome but Gaius himself. And he used your wife to break you."

The former Prefect took a step back. It couldn't have all been a lie. He saw Nuallan reach for her hand. She left the tent with him. She had to have known what would happen to him, yet she didn't look at him. She left him.

When Calix sought his revenge, he had found Morginne asleep in bed with Nuallan at the fire. He was with her.

"What of Nuallan?" Calix was terrified of the answer.

A regal brow raised on Valerius's face. "What do you mean?"

"He was in her home while she slept." The words whispered out.

Valerius shook his head. "Did you not listen to anything during your marriage? Nuallan was Morginne's brother. She was the princess. Caidryn's only daughter."

He ground his teeth together. "Don't lie to me Valerius."

The General moved off of the wall. He reached for Calix's hand and pulled up his sleeve to show the scars of his crucifixion. Then Valerius lifted his own sleeve to show his own scars. "I know the pain. We all know the pain. I would not lie about this."

Kyrian settled a hand on Calix's shoulder. "The Roman's were very good at torture and knowing how to break a man." The Greek knew from experience as Valerius' grandfather had done the same to him after a month of torture, only to break him by fucking the Greek prince's wife in front of the man.

Calix's eyes flashed everywhere, never settling on any one thing as his mind raced. How? How could he not see the lies?

"No!" He gripped his short hair tight into his fists.

"Calix." Valerius's tone was calm.

He shook his head. "You don't understand. If she didn't…" Oh gods, the horror of his guilt if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I do understand. Mistakes were made. But, you have a second chance to make up for them." Valerius's voice barely broke through Calix's panic and staggering guilt.

"Mistakes?" Calix trembled in fear. "I,I…" He couldn't take it. He ran as fast as he could from his former General.

Who was to be believed?

Valerius or Gaius?

Could he live with himself if Valerius was right?


	7. Chapter 7

The cool winter air whipped around Morginne's face. Tabitha had tried to catch up to her. Morginne knew that. Yet, she pretended to not hear the woman. She just needed some time alone.

The hatred was nothing new. Nothing she didn't expect. Yet, it still hurt more than she wanted to admit to.

Besides, after centuries of being alone, Morginne still found it overwhelming to talk to people so much. She needed time alone.

She sat on the steps of an abandoned business building across the street from the voodoo shop where Gloria worked. Morginne could make out Shevon's head bouncing past the window. Her lips turned up slightly.

Movement from below caught her eye. Her smile grew just a touch. He was a scraggly looking chocolate brown labrador. The richness of his brown coat reminded her a little of Caidryn and Nuallan.

Morginne gave a small whistle and the dog's head snapped up. He approached her cautiously.

"Been yelled at and abused before too?" She questioned. "I don't blame you for being wary."

The dog sniffed at her hand before she was able to reach around and scratch behind his ears. She liked it. Quiet companionship. The dog didn't expect her to talk or share. Just happy to be scratched and fed.

"Alright, let's get you some food." Morginne stood up and went to a cafe close by and ordered a couple of steaks to go. She ate half of one steak and all of the side dishes from each of the dinners. She gave the two and a half steaks to the animal.

As they both finished their meals, Morginne stood to start her patrols. The dog stayed right at her side. Her lips tugged at one corner. Looked like she made another friend. It felt nice.

After wandering around for awhile with no real action, she circled back around toward the voodoo shop. Morginne watched as people moved around, once again from the steps of the abandoned building. The dog sat next to her with his head in her lap as she absent mindedly scratched at his head.

One man worked his way down the street alone. Around six foot even, he drew plenty of attention from the women he passed. His dark, African American, skin pulled over well defined features. Dark brown eyes were alert. He wore jeans and a sweater that were rather typical for the cold night. He was good looking, she supposed. Not that Morginne was interested in anyone at the moment. Just an observation.

As the man walked closer, he noticed Morginne and scowled. He didn't say anything, just started to cross the street as though he was avoiding her. However, he wasn't paying attention to the traffic as he watched her too closely. And in a moment, he was hit by a car and sent flying across the street.

Morginne sat there for a moment. Shocked at the sight. She was still not used to cars. She even refused to learn how to drive one yet. But, the man's moans of pain snapped her out of it and she ran over to help.

He pulled back from her with a hiss as she leaned down to touch him. "Don't touch me."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Like you helped Calix find himself a crucifixion?"

She frowned. "You know Calix? But, you are normal." She meant human, but wasn't sure if he was truly initiated or not and wouldn't give too much away.

"Squire." Was the only word he could squeeze out between ragged breaths.

It appeared that the man had a broken arm and probably fractures in his hip. Plus several scrapes, cuts, bruises and a possible concussion.

Morginne looked around. The driver took off and did not stop. She could help him, but not in public. So, she started to pull him up. He groaned in the pain.

"Do you think you could make it to the shop?" She pointed. He only nodded.

The second they walked in the store, Gloria jumped into help. "What happened now?"

"Car." Morginne answered as she continued to move him toward the back room.

Gloria cleared off the table to set the man down on and then helped him to lay back.

"I'll call 911." Gloria said.

Morginne shook her head. "It's been a long time since I have done this, can you stay?" Gloria nodded. Morginne saw Shevon take a seat in the corner to watch.

"Do what?" The man's eyes filled with concern.

"Help you." She answered. "What is your name?"

"Quadrel." He breathed out.

She nodded. "Gloria? Do you have any wood ash? Preferably a hard wood?" Gloria nodded as Morginne listed a few other ingredients quickly. Moments later, she returned and Morginne mixed them all together to make a paste as fast as she could. Quadrel's skin grew more pale by the minute.

Her fingers dipped in and started to apply the paste around his skin in the form of runes. Over his face, his hands, she even lifted his sweater to apply symbols near his injured hip. Then, she dipped her fingers once more to coat them in the paste and apply the ancient figures to her own forehead.

Gloria and Shevon watched closely as Morginne started to chant in an ancient language, one that had all but been forgotten even by her own people more than two thousand years prior. Her voice grew in power moments before Quadrel arched into the air as the magic took hold. Her hand sat on his chest as she continued to chant.

The man gasped as the pain spiked through his body to an intensity that he had never experienced before and prayed that he never would again. But, as the pain receded, his body relaxed. His eyes locked onto Morginne's as she continued to chant, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

She collapsed as the magic broke.

Quadrel reached out to catch her hip before she fell, then realized that he moved his injured arm without pain. He looked down at himself and found that all of his injuries were healed.

Morginne moved to sit down. She was exhausted. She took out her cell phone and called the only person she knew to call.

Calix answered. "Who is this?"

"I need you to patrol around the voodoo shop for the rest of the night and for the next few days."

"I don't take orders from you." He snarled.

She rolled her eyes. "Ash's orders. Watch the shop and the girl."

"If I am not mistaken, those were directed at you. I am only backup."

"Then back me…" She was cut off as the man snatched the phone from her hand.

"Calix man. Please." Quadrel spoke.

Calix was stunned. "Q? What in the hell are you doing with…"

"I will explain when you get to the shop." Then he turned off the phone and handed it back. "Sorry, but I knew I could shut him up. You look like you need to get home before he gets here. Do you need help?"

Morginne shook her head. "I will be alright. I just need sleep."

She stood and Quadrel placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you. For this. You didn't have to."

She gave a small smile. "I haven't been a practicing priestess in a very long time. But, it is still who I am."

Morginne turned to Gloria. "My apologies for the interruptions. Can you look after him for a bit?" She jerked her chin toward Quadrel.

"Sugar, you are welcome here any time. And I am happy to help." She paused. "That is quite the power you have there."

Shevon gave Morginne a quick hug and then Morginne left. She didn't want to see Calix. She was too exhausted to deal with his anger. And his drain on her powers could leave her unable to walk with as weakened as she already was.

She chuckled as the labrador had sat by the door and waited for her. He jumped up when he saw her and followed her home. She quietly let him in with her and he curled up next to her in bed. Then she let the sleep take over.

* * *

"Q?" Calix called out from the front of the shop.

Quadrel rolled his eyes. "Back here!" He and Gloria had been chatting and laughing while they waited for Calix to show up. Shevon sat next to him coloring pictures that they were supposed to create stories for.

The latest was a picture of a rabbit dancing with a skelton. And asking a voodoo priestess to come up with a story on that one…

Q was in tears laughing so hard.

Shevon glowed.

It was obvious the girl needed some laughter in her life and he was happy to help for a few minutes.

Calix walked in just as Shevon held up the next masterpiece. An alligator with Gloria, Shevon and Q holding hands as they rode on the animal's back.

Gloria blushed.

Q looked to Calix for help. The Dark-Hunter held up his hands in surrender. "Looks like a not so subtle hint if you ask me."

"Shevon, it is getting late love. Why don't you go get your coat?" Gloria chuckled. "Don't worry Quadrel, I don't bite." She paused. "At least, not on the first date." Then she walked out of the back room to take Shevon home. Leaving a gaping Q in her wake.

As soon as the two girls were out of the shop, Calix broke down in all out laughter. "Come on Casanova. I am supposed to be watching that little matchmaker. You can catch me up on your adventures as we follow."

The men said their good-byes to the last employee in the shop as she started locking up behind them and followed Gloria and Shevon home. Q remained quiet for the first few minutes.

"Spit it out. What happened with Morginne?" Calix grumbled.

Q shrugged. "She is seriously strong. I wouldn't be walking with you if it wasn't for her."

Calix growled. "So, she killed a couple of daimons that you were stupid enough to run into?"

The Squire shook his head. "No. I was stupid enough to be so focused on avoiding her that I got myself hit by a car. I am fairly certain I had more broken bones than I could name. But, she did some magical Druid mumbo jumbo stuff and here I am without a scratch."

"I am glad you are alright." Calix frowned. He was grateful that Morginne had helped him. Though he still wasn't sure what to believe about her yet.

As they walked, he remembered the first time he saw Morginne use that kind of power.

The cries of a woman outside of Morginne's cottage woke the newlywed couple. They had only been married a few days and had not left the cottage yet. Calix didn't know what the woman said, but Morginne rushed to throw a tunic on before opening the door. Calix had barely covered himself before an old woman carried child into the cottage.

The boy looked mangled. Both legs were crushed. Like cart had rolled over him.

Morginne quickly went to work with mixing ingredients and smearing symbols across the child. Her chanting was something he had never heard before. Yet, he felt the power. The air around them shifted and hummed. The boy screamed as his body arched in the old woman's lap.

To Calix's utter astonishment, he watched as the injuries healed in a matter of minutes.

Morginne fell to her knees as the boy opened his eyes once again. The old woman cried and kissed at Morginnes face for the miracle. The two women talked quietly until the boy ran out of the cottage on his two healthy legs. The old woman followed with absolute joy on her face.

Calix knelt down next to Morginne. "Can I help?"

She looked up at him, pale and weakened. "I just need to rest."

"What did you do?" He asked as he scooped her up into his arms until he could place her softly into their bed.

She sighed. "It is a very rare gift. One that I learned of from my mother. She was stronger than I am." Morginne shook her head. "Healing takes sustenance, energy from the body. The magic lets me share my energy to help the healing happen faster." She mumbled.

He settled into the bed next to her and ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"Tell me more about your family." She whispered.

Calix looked down at her. "There is not more to say. I have a brother, Antonius. Twin sisters, Lucretia and Marcia."

"But, your family name is Gallus?"

He nodded. "Our mother was born in a city in southern Gaul. Her father moved their family into Rome thinking that he would be able to increase his trade connections. My father had met my mother at a party and the two fell in love. However, she was below him in status. They didn't care. They planned to marry anyway. Until my mother's father died. My grandmother remarried quickly and the new husband threw my mother out."

There was a pause as he thought of how best to explain. "In Rome, such a disgrace could not be overcome. My father's family refused to allow him to marry her after her downfall. So, they forced him to marry another. Still, my father loved her and set her up in a house so that she would not suffer too terribly. Their relationship continued in secret for years."

"And your father would not claim you?"

"No." He shook his head. "By that time, he was working toward a seat on the Senate. We loved him though and he seemed to love us. Until my mother died in childbirth with their fifth child. After that, he could not stand to look at us because we reminded him of her."

"I am sorry that I asked such a painful question." Her voice was quiet.

He smiled at her. "Don't be. I learned to simply love the family I have. What about you? You never talk about your family either."

"My mother died years ago. You know that. I had to give up my family connections when I became a Druid. Though I do still talk to my father and brother." She yawned.

His finger grazed over her face. "Sleep. We can talk more later. You need rest."

"Being with you makes me stronger, you know." She murmured against his skin.

"How?"

She looked up into his eyes. "There is power in sex. Having you in my bed strengthens me."

He grinned. "Then why did you not marry before me?"

"Because there is also purity in remaining virginal. It is a balance. Purity or strength?" She kissed his chest before she fell asleep.

His mind raced. If the Romans knew she had that kind of power, to heal like that… they would not hesitate to use her or kill her. He couldn't tell anyone of what he witnessed. He made her promise not to do such magic in front of his countrymen.

It was the catalyst for her opening up and telling him about Druid beliefs and her role in Angaracia. Once she recovered from her exhaustion, they spent hours talking.

She talked of her spells, curses, sacrifices, healing, and traditions. Part of him wanted to carry her away and remove her from the barbaric traditions. The other half of him glowed with pride in the status that she held on her own.

She was a woman of power, knowledge, strategy, magic, compassion, healing, protection, and grace. All without a man, before she met him.

How could he take her from that and lock her away behind Roman social expectations? He couldn't. He couldn't attempt to smother her independence. Only seek to protect her from his superior's more 'civilized' views of the world.

Calix looked over at Quadrel as they paused outside of Gloria's home. The man was completely healed. The magic did more than just give him energy to heal faster, it truly healed him. Not even a scar. However, Calix knew how much it drained Morginne to do it. Why would she sacrifice so much of herself, leave herself so weak and vulnerable?

"Because it's the right thing to do." Her answer floated through his mind. He had asked her that question when she woke from her rest after the boy. "Calix, I can not heal death. I can not heal disease. At least, not with this power. I have herbs for that." She smiled. Then she continued. "I can only help to heal physical damage that could heal on it's own. Those are the limitations of my gift. But, it is that. A gift. A gift that is meant to be shared. I can't even heal myself. It exists to be used for others. It would be selfish to hide such a gift of the gods."

"What did I ever do for the gods to favor me so?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He kissed the end of her nose. "You are a gift in and of yourself. One that I do not deserve. But, I am grateful for."

The memory clenched at his chest. Could he have hurt such a gift for no reason? Or was she a monster in disguise?

She was a woman who loved her people, willingly agreed to an arranged marriage for them. She admitted that sex strengthened her. Could she have sought sex with others when he was not with her, to keep her strength? Could she have betrayed him to save her people?

He needed to know. He needed to know the truth. He just didn't know how to find it.


	8. Chapter 8

**November 25, 2016.**

.

It had taken two days before Morginne was ready to patrol again. The accelerated healing of being a Dark-Hunter didn't really help when it was the drain of magic. And she hadn't had sex with anyone in centuries to have the added strength. Oh well.

The dog had stayed with her. She opened the door for him to leave her apartment for a while, then he would scratch to be let back in. She even tried her hand at ordering food to be delivered so that they both had something to eat. She had been weak, but she managed just enough to accomplish those tasks.

Honestly, Morginne could have waited to eat. She was used to not eating. Even free from imprisonment, there were times that she forgot to eat all together. But, the dog shouldn't have been left to starve. So, she put effort in trying to keep food coming.

She was getting dressed when there was a knock at her door once again.

Morginne dropped her head when she saw Tabitha and Valerius.

"No answering your phone, or texts, or emails. We invited you over for Thanksgiving. But you never showed. You haven't been patrolling. What gives power puff?" Tabitha scolded.

Power puff? Morginne arched a brow and shook her head. "Just things that needed to be sorted out."

"Yeah, I won't buy that any more than I would buy week old anchovies. Now get dressed, we are getting you out of here for some dinner. Then you can tell me what is really going on."

The dog growled at Tabitha as she stepped forward.

Morginne smirked. Tabitha tilted her head. "Whose pup?"

"It appears that I found myself a Squire after all."

Valerius grinned. "And what did you name him?"

"Squire."

"You know that is not the way to win over the Squire's Council into getting someone assigned to you. Right?"

She shrugged as they laughed.

"At least this one won't test your patience or back talk. You should have seen my last one before I left the service." Valerius chuckled. Otto really was an alright guy once he got over the desperate need to piss off Valerius every second.

"So, where are the kids? It is early for you both to be out without them." Usually at least one was with them until the kids went to bed. Then, they had staff at home that could be there if something came up while they hunted for a few hours. Even though Valerius was no longer a Dark-Hunter, Tabitha's powers drew daimons to her. So, she had been hunting them back for years before she met Valerius. It was something they continued to do together, at least a couple times a week.

"Grandma's." Tabitha smiled.

They ate at an Italian place a few blocks away. Morginne liked the food there much more than the oysters. And Squire sat outside waiting for her. She had grown attached to her furry companion.

* * *

The streets were rather quiet. It made Calix suspicious. He doubled back around toward Gloria's apartment when he saw Morginne leaning against a wall across the street.

"You're back."

"Obviously."

Squire growled low as Calix approached. Morginne smirked and scratched the dog's head.

Calix stopped a fair distance away then took a deep breath. "Thank you for helping Q."

Her eyes slid over to him. He actually said thank you?

The confusion was on her face as he watched. "Q has been with me for a while. He's a good guy. Whatever is wrong between you and I, he doesn't deserve to be hurt."

She nodded then looked back toward Gloria's apartment. "Thank you for watching them while I was out."

"It was easy. Apparently, Gloria and Q hit things off. Actually, he is there now, having coffee."

"Is that what they call it now?"

Calix leaned against the wall a few feet away. He just watched her. She wasn't the same woman he once knew. She was still quiet and intelligent. But, there was a sadness to her that didn't used to exist. Of course, he knew that he had a lot to do with that. Yet, he was surprised by just how much it showed.

It ate at him.

While she was gone, Calix had done a lot of thinking. Hell, he even tried to talk to Acheron. Not that he answered his phone calls. Calix even bit the bullet and called Valerius.

The General had reiterated that he knew Gaius had lied and set everything up with Calix to be the patsy for his ambitions. The fall out of Calix killing Gaius and the other senior officers was that King Caidryn and Angaracia had been blamed. The city was leveled. That was all Valerius really knew for sure and wouldn't say more for fear of making things worse if he was wrong.

Calix felt ill. He hadn't wanted others to pay for his vengeance.

Morginne tried desperately to ignore Calix as he stood there. She could feel his eyes on her. But, she wouldn't give him that power. She wouldn't flinch or cower under his watch.

The deep growl from Squire broke the tensions as they turned to watch two demons head toward the wrong apartment.

Morginne and Calix both jumped into action. The demons were not much of a fight. Almost disappointing really, until Morginne looked up and there were more headed down the street.

Time to go.

They both ran for Gloria's door and banged. Gloria opened the door and Morginne grabbed her hand. "Do you have a room with no windows?"

Gloria nodded. "Yes, I keep my religious items in there."

Squire ran into the apartment as Morginne locked the doors.

"Calix, get Shevon, we need to be in that room. Now!"

The demons were already banging on the front door.

Calix ran to Shevon's room, where Gloria had directed him. He barely had time to grab the girl from her bed before her window shattered. He didn't wait to see who crawled through it.

Q pulled Gloria into the room and started to move things around to make space for everyone.

The front door exploded as the demons broke past Gloria's protection spells.

Squire started to growl and head for the demons until Morginne whistled and the dog ran into their only secure room.

Morginne slammed the door shut just as Calix slipped through with demons hot on his tail. He passed the girl to Quadrel as she buried her face in his chest.

The Druid's chanting was harsher than the one they had all heard before. She quickly knicked her thumb with her own fangs and used the blood to draw symbols on the door. Then, she found stones in a bucket to one side of the room and repeated placing symbols in blood on the stones as she placed them around the edges of the room, starting with the door.

Once the circle was complete, she cut her hand to have more blood to paint larger symbols on the back of the door, above her first ones.

As Morginne worked, so did Gloria. The two of them each using the magics they had each been taught to create protections for the room. They watched each other and nodded, making sure to adjust for the dual spells. Two castings from two different faiths. It would take the demons quite a while to break through that kind of protection.

Calix tried to call Acheron again. He couldn't help with magic and protection at that level, but he could try to get help.

Ash didn't answer. There when he wasn't wanted. Not there when he was needed. Really?

So, Calix called Talon.

"You do know I have a wife that likes my company, right?"

"Shut it Celt. In a serious mess and can't reach Ash."

Talon sighed. "That sounds like T-Rex. I'll even bet you that he will show up later with some…"

Calix cut him off. "Serious here Talon. Like trapped in a room with an apartment full of demons just outside, trying to get the little girl that Ash wanted protected kind of serious."

"Damn. Where? I know a few hunters that I can rope into help."

Calix gave the address.

All that was left was to sit and wait, and hope the demons didn't break past the protections before help arrived.

There was a significant part of Calix that wanted to open the door and fight them all. But, he understood Morginne's magic enough. If he opened the door, it would break the circle created. The spells of protection would shatter and Shevon would be at risk.

Quadrel and Gloria cuddled together to try to sooth the little girl and each other. They were a cute couple.

Morginne's lips slid into a tiny smirk as she watched them. Squire pressed into her protectively and growled every once in awhile.

Calix watched her.

"What?" She questioned. Her eyes never left the piece-mailed family across the room.

He let out a long slow breath. "I need to know the truth."

She shook her head. "It's too late for that."

A warm hand reached out to grab her arm. "I need to know."

Morginne's eyes snapped to him. "Why? It won't change anything. It won't fix anything. It will only cause more pain."

Quadrel had heard Calix rant over the prior few days, he knew where his head was at. But, he also knew that the direct approach wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Where did you get the dog?"

"Just a stray that followed me home."

"Did you name him?" Shevon questioned.

That cracked a smile as Morginne watched Quadrel's reaction. "His name is Squire."

The human Squire went through a range of emotions at the name. Anger. Confusion. Humor. Insult. "That is just not right. We are not dogs."

Morginne tilted her head. "He listens to commands, follows me around, fetches, and protects me. Sounds like a Squire to me."

Calix couldn't hold back his laughter. "She pegged you pretty good."

"Yeah, watch how long you keep a Squire in your employ with that attitude." Q grumbled. Then he continued. "Alright there oh immortal ones. Now that you can both laugh a little, will you please deal with this pain that is between you?"

Morginne growled.

"Hey. I'm just saying. I am the only truly human, non-magical one in the room and I can feel that tension. It isn't healthy. Calix is like a father to me. And you saved my life lady Druid. So, be adults and deal."

Silence hung.

"Will you at least answer two questions?" Calix asked.

"Maybe. That is one. You have only one left." She snapped.

He ground his teeth. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"Why did you leave me to die?" More than the lovers, it was watching her leave that hurt him the most.

She sighed. "I didn't know. Nuallan had heard that Gaius was testing loyalties before we were called to meet with him. He was convinced that Gaius planned to use you to test mine, to scare me into confessing to something that we didn't do. So, I stayed firm. Showed no emotion. Hoping that if he saw that he could not use you to break me, that he would let you go. It wasn't until we left the tent that I saw the men working to build the posts for the crucifixion." She paused. "I tried to run back in. Anything to stop him. But, Nuallan was prepared. He had a rag soaked in one of my potions that made me sleep."

A single tear escaped her eye. "I should have known." She whispered.

"Who was Nuallan to you?" He needed to ask.

"You used up your questions."

"Please Morginne."

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back to lean against the wall. "Now. Now you ask that question. Not before you killed him. Only centuries later." Her voice was laced with pain. "I know what you thought Calix. You made that very clear. But, you were wrong."

His breathing stopped. "Who?"

"My brother."

Pain lacerated his heart.

After Artemis had come to him, in that void that existed before moving on to the afterlife, the goddess gave Calix twenty four hours to seek revenge on all those that betrayed him. Not only resurrected, but complete with his Dark-Hunter powers, added strength, heightened senses, faster healing.

Calix went to his former camp first and cut everyone down that had dared to beat him, ridicule him, or participated in his execution. He spent the most time on Gaius.

But, everything that Gaius had said about Morginne haunted him. Accusations of her infidelity. Memories of her visible affections from Nuallan. It fueled his rage.

When Calix entered her cottage, the proof was in front of him. Morginne asleep in bed with Nuallan half dressed and stoking the fire.

He was her brother? Could it have really been more innocent? It wasn't like he caught them having sex. He just assumed. Why else would a man be in her home, half dressed as she slept on the other side of the room? He had just heard that Nuallan had used a potion to put her to sleep. Was he there just to watch over her until it wore off. Protective, as a true brother? Damn it!

Everything that happened after was all his fault.

The guilt hit him hard.

"Calix?" Morginne's voice called, barely awake until she looked around to see Nuallan dead on her floor and Calix covered in his blood. "Calix, what have you done?"

He snarled at her. "You let other men into your home, into your bed? And you dare question what I have done?"

"I haven't. I wouldn't. You have it all wrong." She stammered as she tried to get out of bed to run to Nuallan's dead body.

That only angered him more. She ran to him. Not to her dead husband. To the man on the floor. His rage toppled over into uncontrollable fury.

Calix grabbed the woman that he had loved by the hair and used every ounce of rage he still had. He dragged her back to his camp where the slave traders slept. They would handle the transport of any slaves gained in conquest, men destined for the gladiator circuits, or more.

"You want to give yourself to any available man like a whore, then you can be a whore." He snarled to her as he threw Morginne at the trader and told him he could have the slave girl for free.

He only stopped to give one parting blow. "Your lovers are all dead. After this I will never think of you. Five minutes from now, no one will even remember you existed."

Then he left.

He hadn't listened. He hadn't given her a chance. He let Gaius break him and he took it out on his wife.

Silence hung in the air as Calix let the weight of that guilt settle on him.

Shevon had fallen asleep in Q's arms as Gloria leaned against him.

No one knew what to say. They didn't understand the full significance of that simple confession. They didn't know what Calix had done based on the accusations that Morginne and Nuallan had been lovers. No one but Morginne and Calix and they both sat there in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The sounds of fighting could be heard on the other side of the door. Everyone watched closely.

"Calix, you in there?" They heard Talon's voice.

Morginne opened the door to let in Talon and a few other people. "It's about time. Our powers are drained almost completely being in this room together."

"I'm not too worried about you." Talon snapped back.

To everyone's surprise, Calix growled at him. "Don't. Just don't."

A petite Asian woman stepped forward. "I don't give a shit about your pissing matches. The demons are gone but others will be back. We need to move."

"Let's take them to Valerius's house." Morginne said.

"Why there?" Another man asked. The hatred evident in his voice.

"It is large enough for everyone. Heavily protected. Safe for Dark-Hunters. And Gloria works for Tabitha, so she won't be turned away." Morginne glared at the man. "Whatever you all think of Valerius, he is a good man."

"He's a Roman." The man spat.

"Ethon. Quiet down." The woman said.

The man looked at her with a droll stare. "I really don't like Romans, Chi."

"Then why are you saving one?" Morginne jerked her chin toward Calix.

He shrugged. "I like killing things. And Calix barely counts as a Roman. He hates them just as much as the rest of us."

"Alright then. Everyone hates the Romans. Whatever. Doesn't change the situation. We need a safe place for Shevon and Gloria to stay. So, let's move to Valerius's house."

Begrudgingly, they all moved. Quadrel carried the sleeping girl as they made their way to the Garden District and to Valerius's home. Morginne had texted him to let them know the situation, so he was already standing at the door with Tabitha and the man servant that ran the home, Gilbert.

Tabitha ran to tackle Gloria into a hug and then led her into the house with Q and Shevon closely behind. Gilbert followed at a discrete distance.

Valerius arched a brow at the group that remained. "Do I want to know?"

Morginne shrugged. "Didn't have enough time to fight and protect. So, we protected the girl. That left Calix and I trapped together too long. No powers. Needed back-up."

He looked between Calix and Morginne. "And you two didn't kill each other?"

Not that Dark-Hunters could do that. Anything they do to another Dark-Hunter comes back on them ten fold. Killing another Dark-Hunter is suicide for the one doing it. Literally.

Calix barely shrugged.

Valerius knew that Calix would take learning the truth hard. But, it had to happen. The hatred needed to end.

"Come in Prefect. The house is big enough you can keep your distance from Morginne, regain your powers as you sleep. It is safer here than at home alone. Especially with your Squire here already." He looked at the others. "You are all welcome if you want. The sun is coming up too soon to head home."

Ethon growled but moved toward the door. Chi followed.

Calix looked up between Valerius and Morginne. He had spent centuries hating the two people in front of him over something that neither of them had done. Could he get over that? Could he live with his guilt?

"I really don't get you Calix. Two thousand years of never having loyalties. Just go with the flow with everything because you wouldn't let yourself be emotionally connected to anything. Your only real buttons were Romans, Valerius, and Morginne." Talon growled. "Now, you will sleep in his house and growled at me when I snap at her. What the fuck? What happened?"

There was no missing Talon's tone of betrayal. Of confusion.

Morginne moved to walk into the house just as Tabitha walked down the stairs and blocked her from moving further than the entry way. "Honey, you need to face this. The only way to deal with the lies is to give them the truth."

"You don't know anything about me." Morginne snapped. She instantly regretted the venom in her words. Tabitha had been nothing but kind and accepting toward her. She didn't want to disappoint her new friend.

"Because you don't let anyone know." Valerius joined in. He was proud of his wife for not lashing out in return. She could be a firecracker, but that was the last thing Morginne needed at the moment.

"Ask her." Tabitha's voice was firm. Everyone looked at her. Confusion showed around the whole group. "You all are so quick to hate each other over lies. Or partial information. Ask the damn questions. Or leave her the fuck alone."

Morginne's eyes went wide. Why did Tabitha defend her so vehemently? She wasn't ready to answer everything. Yet, she knew Tabitha was right. The truth had to come out eventually. And she would never really be ready.

"Why?" Talon's voice almost cracked as he moved into the house. Valerius closed the door once everyone was inside and protected from the sun.

Morginne glanced over her shoulder. "Why what?"

"Why did you use Wulf and then curse him?"

She closed her eyes. "The curse was a mistake. Period. It was never my intention."

That was the truth. Morginne had been so lost in her own pain and grief that she swam in the memories of her past as she was with Wulf. The words that Calix had said as he left her to be sold haunted her. That he would never think of her again. That she would be forgotten in five minutes. Morginne didn't even realize she had said the words out loud. The pain of the words mixed with the added powers that coursed through her after sex. They solidified into a curse. She hadn't realized it all happened until she felt the spell settled. By then, it was too late.

"Then why do any of it?"

"I wanted to die." She paused. "Souls that die before a daimon is destroyed, they cease to exist. That was what I wanted. Oblivion. Mortality long enough that I could die and cease to exist without becoming a Shade."

"But, you stayed with Loki, getting your jollies." Talon retorted. Not quite ready to give up the anger. Ethon hit him.

Morginne sighed. "Loki quickly realized that I had been using him. He threw me in a cell, then got his own ass arrested. So, that was where I stayed. Forgotten. Starved. I never saw another living soul until Acheron gained my freedom a few months ago."

Everyone was silent. "You thought that your life as a Dark-Hunter was so horrible that you took those kinds of risks to die?" Chi questioned.

Morginne couldn't turn to face anyone. She leaned against a wall and kept her eyes closed.

"Ethon, you are old enough. What is the first thing others would say about me before the thing with Wulf?"

The Greek Dark-Hunter rubbed the back of his neck as he hemmed and hawed.

"I already know it. Be honest."

"You were known as the Celtic whore that Artemis found in a Roman brothel." He finally answered.

She took a deep breath. "I was never accepted. Always attacked and ridiculed. I was treated like a Roman by Artemis. I was treated worse by everyone else for being a whore. None of which was my choice. All of which haunt my memories to this day."

Calix dropped to his knees. He knew that it was all his fault. He threw her into that service out of his own anger. For something he only recently learned that she hadn't done.

"I just wanted peace." She whispered.

Chi stepped forward. "How did you become a Dark-Hunter?"

Usually, Dark-Hunters didn't ask each other such a question. However, she was seeing that the entire community had painted Morginne as the enemy, not as the warrior who was betrayed. Someone like them.

Morginne shook her head. "The answer will only cause more pain."

Everyone looked down at Calix.

"Please Morginne." He begged. "I need to know."

"You don't really want to know."

He growled. "If you ever loved me. You need to tell me the truth. Not leaving me to hate you for the wrong reasons."

That sparked something more than dark depression for her. She spun on him in an instant.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed. "I did love you. With all of me. You were my husband. You promised to protect me. But, it was your lack of trust that lead us here. You were the one who threw me to the slave traders. Never gave me a chance to explain anything. I tried Calix. You wouldn't listen to me." Her words were hot and bitter. "Why was it so easy for you to believe that I was not faithful? To not even question Gaius and his lies? To kill my brother on the false accusation that he was my lover?"

He dropped his head. "I have been learning that I was wrong. The very hard way. But, I need to know it all. How much am I truly guilty of?"

"Gaius is guilty of destroying my home. My people. My father. Our marriage. Your life. Hell, even my brother would have died when Rome leveled the city, had you not already killed him." She took a breath. "You were only guilty of destroying me and everything that our marriage created."

Tabitha's arms wrapped around Morginne and pulled her into a deep hug. "I am so sorry." Morginne flinched, but didn't pull away.

The men all looked at each other confused.

Chi leaned down to Calix as tears pooled in his eyes from his guilt. "You have to be one of the most densely stubborn men I have seen. She was pregnant."

The air left his lungs so fast that he clutched his chest and fell forward. The news that she had wanted to tell him when he returned from Rome. The smile on her face. She was with child?

His eyes snapped up. "What happened?" His voice cracked.

Morginne had turned again, she refused to look toward him. "Pregnancy is an unwanted complication in a brothel. I was tied down and forced to drink a poison that made me miscarry. The more I fought it, the more the owner liked to see me tied down. After that, it was where I stayed. Chained and sold to the men who liked to force pain on women. They learned to never unchain me. They knew I would kill them if my hands were free." Her voice was hollow.

Calix was shattered. What had he done?

Ethon didn't really want to ask this. However, after all of what she had said, he knew that Calix would need to hear it. "So, after all of that horror. What was the true betrayal that called too Artemis?"

She shook her head. "I, I- I can't do this."

Before she could move, Calix whispered. "It was me. Wasn't it? Somehow, it was me." His voice was low and pained.

She nodded. Tears filled in her eyes. "I had been sold to a brothel in Rome. But, after two years, I was too broken and scarred. I wasn't wanted by the regular crowds anymore. So, I was sold to another brothel in some province. I didn't know where. Didn't care where." She closed her eyes tight. She couldn't look at him. Letting the tears fall was easier than looking at him. "One night, a man paid extra to be able to really hurt me. More than the others."

Chi placed a hand on her back. "You don't have to continue. I understand what you mean."

But, Morginne shook her head. She had gone too far. She knew Calix wouldn't stop until he heard the truth.

"After he spent hours beating me and making me scream… he started to cut things off."

"Oh god." Tabitha gasped.

Morginne's lips trembled. "He sat in the corner of the room and had a girl play with him as he watched me slowly bleed away. But, as I lay there, I felt utterly alone despite the people close by. Then, I heard the one thing that I never expected to hear again. My husband."

Calix was destroyed. Talon and Valerius had to hold him together.

"I know that you didn't know I was there." Morginne still wouldn't open her eyes. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. I know you didn't try to be that fucking cruel."

She took a ragged breath.

"But, the truth was that I died, defiled, broken and alone. Bleeding out, while I listened to my husband fuck a whore on the other side of the curtain. Asking her to help him forget the bitch he was married to. All of that, because Gaius lied to you and you believed him."

Morginne couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to see the looks of disgust or pity. She didn't want to see Calix. She needed to be alone. So, she pushed past everyone and ran into some random dark room of Valerius's home.

There in the darkness, Morginne allowed herself to breakdown for the first time in a very long time. Her whole body shook as gut wrenching sobs broke through her lips. She was so lost in her grief that she jumped when a cold wet nose nuzzled at her face and then she cried even harder as Squire moved to sit in her lap and lick at her face.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour before sunset, Gilbert offered an after meal coffee for the hodge podge of people who sat in the dining room.

Valerius, Talon and Ethon sat at one end of the dining table next to an irate and distraught Calix, whom they had tied to a chair. Tabitha, Chi, Quadrel, Gloria and Shevon sat at the other end.

Gilbert smiled as Shevon squealed at the dish of ice cream he gave her instead of coffee.

No one had a lot of sleep. The weight of what they had learned about Morginne was heavy. Calix, in his grief, spent hours vomiting out his self disgust and hatred. Then, he had tried to run outside and kill himself in the sunlight, thus the need to tie him down and gag him. They all knew that it would take a lot for him to come to terms with the past.

Morginne was left alone. Tabitha checked on her often, but let her sleep where she was. She had passed out in the corner of a spare bedroom. The dog still by her side.

And, of course, they still had to sort out what they were going to do about the demons after Shevon.

The doorbell rang and Tabitha got up to get it.

"Oh no. You don't get to be called sexy babe today. I am very unhappy with you." She growled at Acheron.

He smirked. "They have been that much fun huh?"

He would have dropped dead if looks could kill. Still, she opened the door and let him in. Leave it to the wrangler of Dark-Hunters and mystery man extraordinaire to carry such a flippant attitude for the emotional grenade they all suffered that day.

"You know things had to come out. And if it was private, they would have fucked it all up and Calix would probably be a Shade by now." Ash stated with all seriousness. "I am sorry you are the empath that had to feel all of it. But, no one else had been able to reach Morginne enough for her to trust the situation and be honest. You were the key to the whole thing."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead chastely.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you yet. You have no idea of the pain."

"Yes, I do."

Just then, Valerius joined them. "I have spent all day trying to keep your Dark-Hunters alive. My wife has been in tears. And now, now, you finally decide to show up."

Acheron gave a shrug that was infuriating to the Roman General. "Not even I could have gotten through to Calix. Had to leave things open for someone who could."

"Who?"

Ash jerked his chin back toward the dining room where they all walked in to see Shevon climb into Calix's lap and caress his face.

She wiped tears from his cheeks as she looked into his red, swollen eyes full of guilt and heartbreak.

"I was sad when my mommy died. But, you were there. You tried to save her. You did save me. And you saved me again last night." The little girl leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You are not a bad man like you think. And I am glad that you are still here. So is Morginne. That is why she didn't want to tell you the truth. She didn't want to hurt you. She is very hurt. But, she doesn't blame you. She needs you more than anyone."

His shoulders slumped and his tension drained away.

Tears tracked down Gloria's cheeks. No one had realized that Shevon had the ability to read people like that.

Well, except for Acheron. Her powers were growing. One day, she would be the strongest of her people. He grinned slightly as he watched her save the man in her arms.

Marie Laveau had finally chosen to be reborn. The only human to have ever seen Acheron for who and what he truly was. He respected her immensely. He was more than happy to help keep her safe and protected until she could claim her destiny in this new life.

"Cut him loose. Let him go talk to Morginne." Acheron said.

Ethon frowned as he untied the ropes that held Calix to the chair. "It's a good thing that I am not all that damaged from spending all day watching his ass. But, it will take days for this one to regain his Dark-Hunter powers after this."

* * *

Calix slowly opened the door that Tabitha had lead him to. He could hear the dog growl at him softly. His lips tugged a little in one corner at her furry protector. The door closed just as slowly, thought Calix could still see just fine in the darkness.

Squires head raised as he watched Calix cautiously.

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt her."

The dog huffed. Calix had to wonder just how much the dog understood.

Morginne started to stir.

"Morginne. Morginne, I don't want to startle you." He said as he sat down and leaned against the bed several feet from her.

Her swollen eyes opened slowly. "Can't you tell that I would rather be alone." She said in Latin.

"You were alone for far too long already." He replied back. It was nice to speak to her in Latin. He took a deep breath. "I know that there is nothing that I could ever do in a million years to make up for what I did to you. And I have no right to ever ask for a second chance. But, I do want to say that I am so very sorry. I would do anything to take away your pain. To help you find peace in this life."

Tears rolled down his face once again.

She just watched him silently.

Squire nuzzled at Morginne's hand. She looked down at the dog. Her fingers scratched behind his ears.

"I had a lot of time to think about everything that happened. I recognize that the situation fell into place in a way that made things appear as though I hurt you. And, I know you well enough to know that even when you tossed me out like garbage, you probably pictured my life to be like the whores that you bedded. Sex. Food. Wine. Disgrace, but nothing like the reality that I faced." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it carried so much weight.

Morginne licked her dry lips as she searched for the right words to say.

"I don't hate you for your reactions. But, you didn't trust me. I can't just forget that. I can't forget how easy it was for you to believe that I would be unfaithful. I can't forget the hate in your words that you said as you tossed me aside or any time you have talked to me since. I can't forget listening to you as I died."

He sighed and slumped down further. "I know. I will never be able to forget or forgive myself either."

"So, what are you hoping for? I don't know if I could trust you again to simply return to our marriage. Of course, Artemis would never allow that anyway. I can't ask for my soul again. I haven't wanted sex with anyone since the night you gave me away. And we are still both Dark-Hunters who drain each other's powers…" Her voice trailed off.

"Can we start as friends?" Calix was hopeful for something. Someway to ease her pain. He couldn't do that if she wouldn't let him be a part of her life at all.

Her eyes moved everywhere except at him. "Maybe."

At least it wasn't a no.

Calix looked around. "Why are you sleeping on the floor? It is cold and hard. And there is a bed with blankets right behind me."

She shrugged. "Used to it."

He didn't know what to do with this version of Morginne. She had been so confident and strong. Seeing her so broken and weak made him feel sick again. But, he couldn't run from her. He refused to do anything that would make her feel ashamed or rejected, ever again.

"Come here." He offered her a hand. She hesitantly took it. Calix pulled her up with him as he stood. Then he stepped closer, watching for any reactions. Slowly he reached around to scoop her into his arms and then turned to place her in the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and settled into the bed next to her. The dog jumped up and snuggled in on the other side.

A small smile pulled at his lips as she turned to place her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed. She was rather stiff and didn't touch him more than that. However, it was more than he could have hoped for.

"This is how I passed my time in my prison cell." She whispered. "I would remember sleeping next to you in bed. It would help me feel safe and warm. Then, I would pretend you were there and I would talk to you."

His arms wrapped around her feminine frame and pulled her closer. She tensed and he stopped with apologies.

"Why would you pretend it was me, after everything that I did?"

She looked up at him. "Because no matter what you thought, I still loved you. I didn't want to at first. But, I couldn't stop it. In the dark, it was all I had left. I chose to think of the good memories that helped to keep me warm rather than the anger that did nothing to save my sanity."

"You know I never really did forget about you. No matter what I said in anger. I had loved you deeply and couldn't force myself to stop wanting you back. That was what made me so angry and bitter toward you."

"This doesn't sound like the begining of being friends."

He smirked. "Perhaps." The truth was that they had too much baggage to ever go back to how things were before. There was too much pain. Too many complications with them being Dark-Hunters. They weren't even the same people that they were before.

They needed to be friends and only friends. They needed to get to know one another again. To build trust over time. It would be a long and slow process. Calix knew that. Her scars were too deep to rush anything.

However, he also knew that the only way to build that trust was to be honest. Completely. Totally honest. With her. And with himself. And the truth was that no matter how much pain and anger he felt, no matter how many women he had been with, he still loved her. It wasn't the mad passionate bliss he had found in her arms when they first married. Still, he loved his Druid priestess.

"Just get some rest and we will sort it all out later." He mumbled into her hair.

"You do realize that we will never regain our powers laying here together." She said through a yawn. She had managed some sleep through the day, but it was broken and full of nightmares. Emotionally, she was still very exhausted.

* * *

Morginne opened her eyes to an empty bed.

She looked around her small little cottage to remember that the day was Midsummer. Calix had chosen to stay with his camp for the day, knowing that she would be busy with her ceremonies.

The Romans had their own way of celebrating the day while the Druids had other ways. Calix had expressed concern that if he stayed with her, others would come to find him, witnessing her ceremonies. He had been very protective of her magic and didn't want his Roman brothers to know what she could do.

She found his concern charming.

The day had been filled with celebrations and revelry at the old stone circle. Morginne and the other Druids in the city had performed rituals in the morning and again when the sun set. The time in between was spent with the men in competitions of skill and strength while the women sang. After the sunset, everyone returned home to feast.

Morginne held back as she sat in silent prayer amongst the stones.

"To hear the men in my camp, you Druids dance around naked during these holidays." Calix's deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

She smirked up at him. "Only for the planting seasons. Helps to make sure the crops remain fertile." Her eyes wiggled, not willing to let him see if that was truth or not.

He chuckled. His smile and his laugh always caught her off guard. Especially when they were not hidden away in bed together. He was so commanding and dominant in public.

The way the moonlight glowed off of his skin. The darkness made his hair and eyes darker. He appeared like a vision.

Calix moved to sit behind her, with his legs to either side so that she could lean against his chest.

"Do the Roman's hold the respect for nature that we do?" She asked.

Morginne shivered as her husband's fingers gently grazed her neck.

"Some more than others. There are many temples and cults to the various gods and goddesses."

"As a soldier, I assume you don't really notice the peace and balance of the natural world." Her voice was shaky as his fingers slid down to draw circles around her breasts as his lips replaced them on the skin of her neck.

His breath was warm, though his voice dropped an octave. "I notice it. I just don't think much of it until times like now."

"Like now?" Her brow arched.

Teeth nibbled on her ear causing her to moan. "Yes. The air seems to sizzle around us when we are together. The sounds of the woods outside of the circle create a cloak of peace and the way your body fits against mine creates a balance that I never imagined to find in my lifetime."

Her breath came in gasps as he teased her body, never touching the places that she wanted him most.

"Would we insult your gods if I took you here in your sacred circle?"

Twisting around to push him into the grass. "No. The union of a husband and wife is a sacred act." She climbed to straddle his body as she claimed his lips.

Even with both of their clothes still on, Calix had maneuvered fabric around until they were united as one. Her body slid over his hips as they both moaned in the pleasure.

Leaning back, Morginne set a slow pace. Their eyes found each others. There was so much to be found in the vision beneath her. Passion. Strength. Love.

Her Roman Prefect had command of many men. But, none of that mattered more than how much he had command of her heart. There was a connection between them, out under the moon, inside the stone circle. She could not name it. Yet, she could feel the gods at work. That moment with Calix did more than strengthen her magical abilities. Or even the love she felt. It was as if their very souls were being tied together for all of eternity. Morginne could only vaguely see the movements of gods and goddesses around them. However, her focus remained on her husband. Only he mattered.

His hands found her breasts and played with her nipples through her ceremonial robes. She gasped without breaking eye contact. Her hands gripped onto his armored breastplate to gain leverage as she moved slightly faster, enough to make him quietly groan for more. She would have prefered his warm, smooth skin. However, there was something strangely erotic about riding her husband in his full regalia while she was still in hers.

Two cultures. Two faiths. Two symbols of power. Joined intimately in mutual love and pleasure.

She knew that she could only tease him for so long before he would take over. And she was not disappointed as he growled and rolled them both over until she was under him, never separating his body from hers. Her back arched as he pounded into her faster and harder. She spasmed and screamed as she found all new heights of pleasure. The ground beneath them shook in the intensity of their passions.

All too fast, he found his release with her name being torn from his lips.

He collapsed onto her. The metal and leather of his armor was uncomfortable, yet, she couldn't find enough reason to ask him to move. Their moment had been magical. In more ways than one.

Morginne would only later learn of the child they conceived that night. The dream wavered ever so slightly by that thought, however, the damage was done. She remembered that it was all a dream. A memory of night where she thought that their love was strong enough to face anything.

She was so young and naive.

The dream shifted to the memory of when she died.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Could she truly trust him again?

* * *

By the time that Morginne and Calix emerged from the room that they had taken over, everyone had left.

Ethon was grateful to get out of the place.

Chi voiced some concern for Morginne, which Morginne had been surprised to hear. She was used to the cold shoulder.

Talon had left with promises that he would be there for Calix if he was needed again.

Gloria had been able to spend the day preparing a place to take Shevon. There was a secret refuge deep in the bayou that held so many spells and charms that it would be safe. It was a place where they would have the protections of the deepest of the voodoo powers. Gloria just had to get community approval before taking Shevon there. Acheron helped the two get safely to members of their community that would get them out to the safe location.

Quadrel was mellow as he caught up his boss on the comings and goings of the others. He had really taken to Gloria and Shevon. But, where they were was not easy to get to and restricted from outside eyes. Especially male eyes. It was safe for them. But, he could not go.

"Morginne?" Calix called as she started to leave.

His face looked so tortured that she couldn't handle it and left quickly.

She warned him that he wouldn't want to know the truth. Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone?


	11. Chapter 11

**November 27, 2016**.

.

"Wake up!" Valerius pounded on the door.

Morginne had already been awake for a while and had in fact been in the shower.

Squire stood barking at the noise coming from the door. If Valerius didn't stop, the landlord would throw a fit over her companion. So, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door after ordering the dog to sit.

"I didn't realize it was a sin to take a shower in peace." She stated blandly.

Valerius dropped his eyes. "My apologies. But, I am making sure that you head out for patrol."

Morginne tilted her head. "Are you Acheron's watch dog now?"

His eyes narrowed. "No. But, we pushed too much the other night and you did not patrol last night. It made sense as you needed to regain your powers. However, Tabitha and I have been concerned."

"Two thousand years with nobody caring what I do. Now, I take one night off and I am being interrogated?"

"I have always cared Morginne." He looked at her levelly. "You were the one who walked away when I saw you in Londinium in the first century. I had always considered you an ally and looked upon you with respect."

She scoffed. "Respect? General, you found me in a mud pit."

"You fell in after killing six daimons in the middle of a rainstorm. The badass quotient out weighed the circumstance."

"At least we warmed up with some good wine afterward."

He chuckled. "Indeed." He paused. "I am sorry that I didn't push you then. Perhaps if I knew more, I could have…"

"Don't." She cut him off. "You couldn't fix anything. And, I would rather that what I said be forgotten. I don't want others to know or keep dealing with pity."

Valerius tilted his head. She was a proud woman. Damaged. Hurt. But, very proud. When he met her, she carried the weight of her people on her shoulders. That weight changed over time. Yet, she continued to choose to carry that burden silently.

"No pity, Morginne. Just someone to go patrol with for the night instead of being alone all the time."

She sighed. "Well, out the door then. Because I am not hunting in nothing but a towel."

* * *

 **December 12, 2016.**

.

The following weeks were a challenge. Calix and Morginne couldn't simply go back to business as usual.

Morginne tried to forget that anything had happened. She avoided Calix and wouldn't talk about it with Valerius or Tabitha. Though Valerius or Tabitha offered to patrol with her several times. Morginne would only let them if they didn't dig.

Calix had a difficult time coming to terms with his guilt. And it hurt him that she avoided him. Not that he deserved her tenderness. He just didn't know how to make things right on his own.

Her response every time was to not worry about it. Nothing he did could change the past. But, anything he did weakened them both. Then she would walk off. She just couldn't deal with the look on his face.

The last thing she needed were the constant reminders. Reminders of her past. Reminders of how she gave in and told him the truth. Reminders of how hurt he was because she crumbled.

The frustrations had Calix's mood swings bouncing faster than a pregnant woman. He would be withdrawn and overwhelmed with his guilt and grief. Then he would remember what Shevon said, that Morginne needed him. So, then he would be desperate to help her. But, she would push him away. His anger would spike for a while only to remind himself that it was all his own fault and back into the darkness of guilt and self blame he would fall. A constant cycle on repeat.

That was how he found himself the center of Quadrel's latest rant.

"Calix." Q prodded. "Bro, I get that you are in some fucked up tailspin. But, you gotta get out and patrol at least. Don't leave Morginne out there to do it all alone."

"She's not alone. There are still the Dog's of War in town. Raden's on 'Special Duty' tonight, whatever in the hell that is all about. So, that still leaves the others to patrol or whatever." Calix was slouched in the couch. He didn't even look at Q. At least not until a pillow was thrown at his head.

The growl that Calix sent Quadrel should have scared the piss out of the man. Yet, after two and a half decades together, it didn't phase Q one bit. "I am telling you man. You need to work through this. You fucked up. You know it. I know it. Morginne knows it."

"I don't need you to remind me!" Calix yelled.

"Damn, get the hell over yourself!" Q screamed back. "You screwed up two thousand years ago. It was a series of miscommunications and lies that lead you to think something that wasn't true. You made choices thinking things would be a certain way and that didn't happen. Morginne knows that. She told you that. She gets that you never meant for her to suffer as badly as she did. She gets that you did it all out of pain, of feeling utterly betrayed. She gets that. I get that."

Quadrel took a deep breath. "Man, don't you see. She was able to move on from her anger. She doesn't blame you. Because she found a way to see past it. She is still scarred. And things are still complicated. But, she doesn't hate you. Because she knows what I know. That you are a good man that faced a really shitty betrayal and lashed out. I am sorry that you made mistakes. But, it doesn't change the man that you are. You are my friend. You are a man that has had honor and loyalty for centuries. Even the other Dark-Hunters think so. The only Roman they even tolerate."

Calix finally looked at him. "But, they don't know the truth that I do now. I betrayed her. Horrifically. Because of my actions, my child was killed. My wife was hurt more than I could ever imagine. In ways that make me sick. Hurt so badly, that she sought a way to die. What is worse, is that I continued to hate her for all of it for two thousand years. Blind in my ignorance." Tears tracked down his cheeks.

"That is all on me. There are no excuses. There is no forgiveness from that."

Quadrel dropped his head. "No. There are no excuses. But, there can still be forgiveness. I believe Shevon. Morginne needs you. But, it will take time. You can't be your stubborn, bull-headed, charge in and make things happen self. You have to start slow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, this whole Dark-Hunter rule of one night stands only, seriously screwed up your understanding of women. Calix, from everything you told me about her, from everything she said, Morginne is a very independant woman. One who has been alone for a very long time. You can't just barge in and demand to fix things. It only makes her defensive."

Calix grunted. He really didn't like condescending tone that was being thrown his way. Yet, he realized he was out of his depth.

"Start with just being there for her. Patrol. Watch her back. Help her stay safe. Then, slowly, maybe the two of you could built toward meeting for coffee or something at the beginning of the night. Just a chance to get to know one another now. Not talk about the past. Not getting all depressed. But, a new start."

"Do you really think that will work?"

Q nodded. "Yeah. Right now, you need to start from scratch. Start a whole new relationship. Start with simple friendship and work on building current trust."

"You have never been in a serious relationship for long." Calix accused.

His Squire shrugged. "Because I don't like lying to women. Hard to keep the Squire thing from them for long without lying. And I can't tell them. Sucks to be your friend sometimes. Even when I find a good woman, I still end up choosing your ancient ass."

"Gloria knows about us already." Calix offered.

That pulled a small smile from Q's lips. "That she does. I really like her. And I am pissed that I can't be there for her right now. So, don't make another mistake and ignore your chance to be there for Morginne."

* * *

Words floated through Calix's mind as he patrolled. Q was right. The Roman couldn't be there for Morginne if he only focused on the past. It still hurt him. Hell, it was devastating. But, he needed to be there for her now. That meant forcing himself to move past his pain, at least enough to get out and be there.

So, there he was. Roaming the streets of New Orleans. Looking for daimons to kill. Keeping an eye out for the woman who had such a deep hold on him.

It didn't take long before he found her, that chocolate lab still at her heels. She tried to turn and head the other way, but he caught up.

"Listen, please. I know I can't fix the past. But, can we try to start over? You agreed to be friends."

"But, your guilt made it impossible." She snapped.

He shook his head. "I was lost in my own pain. I am sorry. I don't know how to process all of this. But, I do want to be here for you. As a friend."

Onyx eyes stared at midnight eyes. Hers cold and distant. His full of regret and desperation.

She tilted her head. "We still drain each other's powers."

"Q made a really good point earlier. You and I have both changed. Our past changed us. I know you are still the woman that I fell in love with, but your innocence is gone and you face new hardships. I want us to get to know each other again. Start from scratch. Wipe the slate clean and build something new."

Morginne didn't know what to say. It was difficult for her to open up to anyone. Tabitha practically had to pull out teeth to get much from Morinne. Even after the public confessions. Yet, in the quiet darkness of that night, Morginne had opened up to him. She had admitted to things that she never thought she would tell anyone.

"Phone calls."

"What?" Calix asked. Unsure if he heard her whispered words correctly.

"Phone calls." She repeated. "You can call me after you finish patrolling. Or whenever. Start with phone calls." They wouldn't weaken each other and she wouldn't see the pain and pity in his eyes.

A slow smile crept up in the corner of Calix's lips. She was giving him a chance. He nodded. "I would be honored. And you can call me any time if you need something."

"Any time?" She quirked a brow. "I can call you at noon and ask you to get me a pizza?"

Calix laughed. "If you want me to kill myself, you just have to ask. I nearly did it for you that first day." His voice trailed off. He knew she meant it as a joke, but still.

Morginne sighed. "Alright, no daytime errands. Just phone calls. Now, I need to continue patrolling before you weaken me too much."

"Stay safe Morginne."

"You too."


	12. Chapter 12

**December 20, 2016.**

.

"Seriously? You haven't started to explore modern music yet?"

"Nope. Just the stuff I hear around everywhere."

Calix laughed. "What about television?"

Morginne rolled her eyes. "I don't have a television. And I am not sure that I want one."

"So, then, what do you do when you are not patrolling, sleeping, or hanging out with the Magnus couple?"

Calix and Morginne slowly built up to actual conversations through the week prior. It started out as simple check ins and expressions of concern that they each stay safe.

For the first time, they actually started to get to know one another.

"I read."

He smiled. "Alright then. What do you read?"

"Voodoo and other religions. Artemis gave me information on languages and significant history. However, it is not detailed about most things."

"Why Voodoo?" He asked as he turned down Ursulines and strolled past Sanctuary.

Morginne had just passed the Voodoo shop where she had stopped in several times even after Gloria and Shevon were not there. "Voodoo seems significant to this city. I am curious. And, I see some similarities to my faith."

"Alright. That seems fair. So then… what about favorite food that you have discovered recently?"

She had to think about that. She ate a lot of steak with Squire. But, when it was late at night and she hadn't planned ahead, she found herself at the Cafe Du'Monde. It was nice that the place was open twenty four hours a day. "Beignets."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "That sounds really good actually. Would you like to meet me there? Just a cup of coffee and beignets."

Morginne rolled her eyes. The truth was that she had actually enjoyed talking to him. His voice didn't have that desperation and pain that it had before. Still, she was hesitant.

"Tell you what." Calix spoke into the silence. "It really does sound good. So, I am going to go and get a table and order. If you would like to join me, you know where to find me. If not, we can keep talking on the phone."

That made her smile. He was pushing, but still not forcing the issue. The Calix that she knew before was a military commander. He was dominant and used to making the decisions. When he was with her in private, there were no questions like the ones they faced. They were married and both wanted the time together. It was natural and mutual.

The conversation continued as she wandered through the streets until she noticed that her feet had decided for her and she stood looking at Calix as he sat at a table alone.

She looked down at Squire. "How does Cafe Du'Monde sound for dinner?" He simply looked back up at her with his tongue hanging out. "Yeah, it works for me too."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two parted ways and worked through the streets.

It was a quiet night. The large number of Dark-Hunters in the city chased most of the daimons away. Or at least away from hunting at night very often. Recent years had some interesting developments as some of the daimons had found a way to walk in the sun. Though, from what the Squires had said, even those buggers hadn't been seen much lately.

But, there was something in the air. Morginne could feel it.

It was the same unseen presence that lingered the night that Morginne found Shevon. And the Dark-Huntress did not think it was a coincidence.

"Come out of the dark and face me." She demanded.

Cackling laughter echoed from the direction of the cemetery. Squire moved to block her from the unseen voice and pressed into her legs as he growled. She was smart enough not to follow the voice into there.

"You must think that I am a fool if you want me to go in there." She turned to leave only to find herself nearly face to face with the image of the spirit standing in the middle of the quiet intersection.

Squire broke out into full barks and snarls. The spirit simply grinned and waved his hand to calm the dog down.

"You are a strange girl, ma fleur sensuelle." He said.

The spirit was not terribly tall. Well, not for someone used to Dark-Hunter standards of tall. He looked to be just under six feet. However, his lean frame, crisp all black suit and tall top hat certainly added to the appearance of height. His dark skin was exposed where the black button down shirt was left unbuttoned halfway down. Odd sunglasses that were missing the lense over the right eye certainly added to his odd image. He leaned casually on a walking stick that looked elegant in its dark wood and silver detailings. However, the top was carved to look like a phallus.

Morginne tilted her head. "I take it that you are Papa Ghede?"

He shrugged. "Is it that obvious? And here, I was sure that you did not follow our faith." He flashed her a very crooked smile.

"Follow your faith, no. Getting acquainted with it, yes." She didn't even flinch as she addressed him.

Papa Ghede sucked on his teeth. "Careful sweeting. You play in dangerous waters. Voodoo is not for the weekend tourists. Though if you want to learn the more erotic lessons…" He grinned. His hand stroked over the top of his walking stick obscenely.

She stared straight at him. His nasally voice almost shivers down her spine with how it irritated her. "I have learned more of those lessons than you would care to know. So, why are you following me? I have not invoked you or called for you in anyway."

He tilted his head. It was rare for the hyper-sexualized spirit of death to find someone with such little sexual interest. He had fun tempting people. Especially those that tried to hide their true desires. As much as he really wanted to play with the beauty, he had not possessed her to get into her head and learn her secrets. Besides, he did have a purpose. "The child." He said. "Watch after her."

Morginne watched him carefully. "What is it to you?"

He flashed that crooked grin once again. "Quid pro quo. I want my fun first, mon cher."

She scoffed. "I know what kind of fun you are looking for and I am not the girl for you."

He walked around her, circling like a predator. He stopped behind her and slid a long, lanky arm around her waist and ground his hips against her backside. "If you don't want to let me ride you, perhaps you will let me mount you."

Morginne stayed frozen in place. She didn't want to piss off the spirit of death. She really wanted to know why he was interested in Shevon. But, his magically charged touch made her want to vomit. And his play on words was just disgusting. She would play no role in having sex, nor being his meat puppet for possession. Without her own soul, she would never be able to force him to leave again.

"What in the fucking hell!" Ethon came around the corner and yelled.

That snapped Papa Ghede's attention. Ethon could see the spirits of fallen soldiers. And as Papa Ghede was supposed to have been the spirit of the first warrior to fall in battle… well, yeah, Ethon could see him.

Papa Ghede stepped back. "It is a shame you won't play with me, mon cher. You are strong in your magic. I have yet to see another Dark-Hunter like you. So… intoxicating. I could have helped you forget your nightmares. Find your passion. Together, we could have saved the child."

Morginne growled. "If you really wanted to save her, you would tell me instead of playing games."

Ethon caught up to them and pulled Morginne back. She flinched from his touch. And that drew the spirits attention.

"You truly fear male touch?" His words were not full of humor or cocky flare. He showed concern.

Morginne wouldn't answer. She only clenched her jaw.

Papa Ghede stepped back. It had been a long time since he had faced a woman with such a reaction. He wondered of her past. He had many an occasion to watch the Dark-Hunters. Strange and interesting creatures to him. Yet, he did know that each of them had faced horrors and betrayal to lead them to such a life. He had seen the Dark-Huntress when she killed the daimons who feasted on the girl's mother and her friend. It was their death that drew him to that alley. He was there to ferry their released souls to their next existence. But, what he witness shocked him.

The child was strong. He knew immediately who she was. But, in her innocent quest to not lose her mother, she tried to tap into things she did not have the permission to do nor the skills to do safely. And that drew the attention of those higher than himself.

Papa Ghede had always held a soft spot for children. He hated to see such bright lives cut short. So full of promise. So full of hope. And they all needed that child's life to grow. Marie Laveau's new life would benefit them all. Her power, her charisma, her ability to reach across boundaries of race or economics… the faith would grow once again. The entire pantheon would be stronger for it.

"There are dangers in the world that you are not prepared for, sweeting. You will need your inner strength and magic. For Dark-Hunters can do little to fight the Loa."

Her brows creased. "Why would we need to fight the Loa?" The Loa were spirits, like Papa Ghede that moved as intermediaries between the Creator god and the humans that followed the faith.

A dark growl rumbled from the cemetery down the street. Papa Ghede looked back with fear.

"Mon cher, I am strong. But, even I serve someone stronger."

"Baron Samedi." Morginne answered.

The spirit nodded. "The Baron and I are brothers. We are similar and often confused. But, please watch closely for the clues. Don't let him deceive you."

"I don't understand."

"The Baron wants the girl. Protect her. Erzulie Dantor protects her now, but she will not hold up against the Baron for long."

Before Morginne could ask anything else, Papa Ghede was gone. Nothing left but the smell of cigar smoke and cologne.

"What in the hell was that?" Another man questioned as he joined them.

Ethon looked over. "Wow. Something the know it all, doesn't know in this city. Truly shocking."

Morginne was a little concerned at the way the new guy seemed to just jump into the middle of her strangeness until she noticed his Dark-Hunter mark on his jaw. Every Dark-Hunter had one at the point where Artemis took their soul. Usually it was more discreet than his. She sighed. She knew there were others in the city. Yet, she didn't like the constant interference where they weakened her. Rather difficult.

"Careful E." The man growled.

"Why Nick? I live with a death wish. Remember?"

Morginne groaned. Ethon had the decency to look a little sheepish as he realized what he had said in front of her. After her confessions of why she used Wulf, he had a whole new perspective of a death wish for a Dark-Hunter.

"Yeah. Uh. Nick, Morginne. Morginne, Nick Gautier. So, who let you out without a leash?"

Nick glared at Ethon. Then looked at Morginne. "Wait. Morginne? Like, Wulf's Morginne?"

She groaned and started to walk away. Ethon stopped her. "Nick knows this city better than anyone. He might be a good person to get help from. If he'll behave."

"Explain it to me over coffee." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I don't think they carry my preference around here." Ethon leaned against a wall.

"How is that?" Morginne couldn't help but take the bait.

He shrugged. "Black and served in the skulls of my enemies."

She scoffed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, that is probably true with this guy. So, forget coffee. Just catch me up on what new dangers are threatening my city."

Morginne shook her head. "Somehow we have been pulled into some voodoo civil war."

* * *

Calix grinned as he saw Morginne's name light up on his call notifications. She was calling him. "Miss me already?"

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "We have a problem."

Damn.

It was nothing to do with them getting to know each other after all. He couldn't help the disappointment. "What's going on?"

Morginne quickly caught him up on the meeting with Papa Ghede.

"Shit. What did Ash have to say."

She scoffed. "Oh you mean the two second conversation that told me to keep doing what I'm doing, then he hung up? Yeah, so helpful."

Calix groaned. Why was Ash such a prick? He only helps when he wants to. Screw it. They needed answers. And one of the first things Calix did when he arrived in the city was find out where Acheron lived with his wife and kids.

"I'll see if I can get anything better from him. Then, I'll call you."

After he hung up, Calix made his way through the city streets to a very humble looking home. Nothing like what he would have pictured for Acheron, but the man was married. He didn't have just his opinion in the pot anymore.

That thought pained the Roman. Had he been a better husband, Morginne wouldn't have suffered so much. His mind still churning as he knocked on Ash's door.

Ash opened the door and leaned against the frame. He barely fit even as he slouched into the position. "Coming to the house is a bold move. A dangerous move."

"Yeah, well, answering phone calls would be helpful."

"I did answer Morginne's call. You, however, didn't even try to call."

Calix got real frustrated with the Yoda style view of the world from Ash. He got into your business when you didn't want it. Minimal if nonexistent when you needed it. And always talking in vague riddles or straight to the point as though he was being deliberately non-emotional and didn't care what you thought.

"Would you have really answered if I called?"

"No."

The tilt of the Roman's head showed just what he thought of that answer.

Ash sighed. "I can't fight all of your battles for you. I will help when my help is warranted. But, Morginne is doing well on her own for now."

"What are we really getting into? Why is this girl so important?"

There was a pause. "Sometimes life has a way of throwing several lessons into one part of the journey. The two of you must learn to trust each other to truly face what is to come."

"That didn't answer my questions."

"It is what you get." Acheron smirked. "Oh, and prefect. To answer your worries. Had you not made your mistakes, Morginne and your child would have died with her people. She would have been raped and mutilated, yet not betrayed enough to cry out to Artemis. She would have not become a Dark-Hunter, and you both would never have had this second chance. Learn from your mistakes. Don't wallow in them."

Then the man stepped back into his house and left Calix standing on the steps.

He very slowly turned to leave. No matter what he did, he couldn't have saved her from pain. Immortality only meant more of it, never ending. But, Calix did have a second chance to help her.


	13. Chapter 13

The wrought iron creaked as Morginne was ushered through. She watched her footing on the uneven red brick path as she followed the young man through the garden.

The courtyard must have looked stunning in the morning light. Morginne smiled. She could just barely remember the cool glow of light just after sunrise. Everything looked fresh and rested. The mists would slowly roll back as the sun moved higher. Such a long time since she had seen morning.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic?" A woman's voice asked, heavy with a thick Creole accent.

Morginne offered a soft smile. "Just a touch. Do you typically garden at night?"

The man cleared his throat as if Morginne was being disrespectful. She simply raised a brow.

The older woman stood from where she had been kneeling amongst her various plants. She dismissed the man and looked at Morginne. "Don't fret over him. He is not used to me agreeing to meet someone who is not familiar with our customs." She paused. "But, to answer your question, I do. It is the best time to collect the night blooms and the nocturnal insects that roam these jungles. But, the cold winter air is quickly running my garden to ground."

"I apologize if I am unfamiliar with etiquette." Morginne relented.

The woman took a seat after wiping her hands on a towel and motioned for Morginne to do the same. Once Morginne sat, the older woman looked her over carefully.

"Do you know why I agreed to meet you, Morginne?"

"Because of my charming personality?" The Druid retorted with no emotion.

The woman shook her head. "No. That was not it. But, I do like your sarcasm. Because Gloria told me a great deal about you. I am intrigued. Why would a two thousand year old Druid priestess take the time to save a Voodoo girl? Or heal a man she did not know after he was hit by a car? More importantly, why would she ask Gloria for books of our faith and request an audience with the current Voodoo Queen?"

Morginne shrugged. "A child's life is never trivial. Regardless of faith, family or background. That is why I am here. I was pointed in this direction in hopes that you could help with a small problem, Mama Adelaide."

The Voodoo Queen raised a brow. "You do not hold the faith. There is little help that I could offer. And from what I sense, you have your own strength."

Light auburn hair swayed as Morginne shook her head. "It is not a potion or even magic that I ask for. Only permission and information. I received a warning earlier. Shevon is still in danger."

"No. I will not grant permission for you to go there. The spirits will not allow it." She was firm and fast in her response.

Morginne stood. "Erzulie Dantor may be known for protecting women and children, but has she ever had to protect them from Baron Samedi?" That gained the woman's focus. "Shevon is something that the Loa are willing to go to war over. I don't know why. I don't care. But, I refuse to stand by and watch a child be taken or killed."

Mama Adelaide studied the Dark-Huntress more carefully. "You will lose your unnatural powers as you get close to the temple."

"The only gifts from Artemis that I was given was the standard strengths and senses of all Dark-Hunters." She scoffed. "Because I was found amongst Romans, she treated me like a Roman. And her bitterness toward them is such that I was given no other psychic abilities. Everything I am. All of my power. It is natural. I may not be from the same faith. But, I will fight to protect that little girl."

The woman started to smile. "Give me some time to reach out to Erzulie Dantor. If she grants your request, I will help. You will not do it alone. But, no men are ever allowed. Erzulie can get rather flirtatious and distracted by the male population. And very jealous. It would only cause issues for you to take one of your male Dark-Hunters or Squires with you."

"Understood."

* * *

"You are looking good Scooby." Chi scratched at Squire's ears just outside of the home of Mama Adelaide.

"Are you trying to steal my Squire from me?" Morginne asked.

Chi gave a half laugh. "Ethon called me. Something about you headed out to the bayou, the place Grace said no men were allowed. Thought I would see if you needed the help."

Morginne shrugged. "You will lose your powers."

"I don't drain easily." Chi answered. "But, if you are worried about your own, we could go separately. It would be wise to have someone at your back."

"The closer you get to the temple, the more our Dark-Hunter powers would be drained. Regardless of our drain on each other. It is part of the magic of the place. Only humans are able to get there. All unnatural power is stripped away."

Chi tilted her head. "I like the concept. Sucks for those of us trying to protect the place. But hell, it helps to keep the demons at bay. And I still have a good sword arm and love to dump my rage on anything that pisses me off, even without the Dark-Hunter side." Chi paused. "You still need someone with you."

Morginne was surprised by the woman's offer and insistence. She had never had someone to support her or back her up in such a way. Even Valerius and Tabitha patrolled with her as a way of checking up with her, not because she needed the help.

Never in her life did she have 'someone at her back'.

Druids, much like Voodoo practitioners, were a specific group of people who trained and studied. Very few had natural gifts. Those without the gifts relied on other gifts. Observation, diplomacy, medicinal herbs, and such. For Morginne, she grew up virtually alone. Her mother trained her as a teacher. However, no one else in the area had the natural gifts. There were no peers to relate to. After her mother died, Morginne took over her duties. And only through strength and power, did she climb to the role of high priestess. It was not something others could help with. To accept help was to accept weakness. She studied and experimented on her own. Communed with the gods. Remembered the lessons of her youth. She only worked with the others in ceremonial traditions. Otherwise, she was alone.

In her marriage, she saw Calix as her strength. She enjoyed talking to him. Yet, he did not know her language. He did not fully understand her path. There was nothing he could do, but tend to her when she was weakened and brighten her heart with love. Until that shattered and she was alone to suffer.

As a Dark-Hunter, life was even more isolating. Destined to always hunt alone, in the dark. And imprisonment… well, yeah. Obviously alone.

So, she couldn't understand why Chi wanted to help.

As if the petite Asian woman could sense the internal debate, Chi looked at Morginne. "Don't sweat it. Shevon looked like a good kid. I don't want to see her hurt either. It's too late to head out now, but I'll be by your place just after sunset tomorrow."

"Are you really sure?" Morginne asked.

Chi looked around. "I don't see that you have a car, or a driver's license. How are you going to get there?"

Morginne dropped her head.

"I have a motorcycle to get us most of the way. We can get a boat if we need to for the rest."

"Thank you."

Without another acknowledgement, Chi turned and walked away.

"Mama Adelaide told me to give you this." The man from earlier stepped out.

Morginne took the envelope that she knew would give her directions to the temple. Gods, she hoped that it all worked out.

* * *

"This doesn't look like a phone call." Morginne chidded as she walked toward her apartment building to find Calix sitting on the steps.

His face looked worried. "Are you really going out there?"

"Who was it that called you? Chi or Ethon?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I want to help."

She took a deep breath. "Men are not allowed out there. You won't be able to help."

He stood as she opened the door and followed her to her small apartment.

He cringed at the simple space she lived in. It couldn't be much bigger than the cell she had been in for centuries. But, he wouldn't say anything. That wasn't why he was there.

"Please Morginne. Let me help you." He grabbed her arm to get her to stop and look at him. "I know that you will face this without your Dark-Hunter powers. So, it doesn't matter if I drain them now. But, I can help you add strength to your magic." His voice was low. His eyes held so much concern.

She looked up into his obsidian eyes. Eyes so much like the man she loved, and yet so different. "There are only two ways to add strength to my powers. Blood and sex."

"Anything that will help." He whispered. "Please. I am terrified that you will get hurt again. You need to have all the strength you can get to face this."

Morginne scoffed. "Do you really think that I want sex? With anyone? Two years of horror mixed with sex have burned themselves in my mind."

"Acheron said that the only way to face what is to come is to trust each other. Please trust me. Trust me to do this for you."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"Then how did you seduce Loki or Wulf?" He gently cupped her cheek.

"I had no other choice left." The tears started to fall.

"And you don't have one now. I saw it Morginne. It took you two days to heal after helping Q. The first time I witnessed that magic, it took less than one. You are not as strong now. Please, accept the help. You don't have to do this alone. I can't go, but I can help make you stronger."

She couldn't look at him. "But, it's you. I don't want to confuse things."

Calix hooked a knuckle under her chin and lifted her face up towards his. "This isn't about me. Today is only about protecting you. I will never offer this again unless you ask me first. Let me do this. Let me show you how sorry I am. Help to push away the nightmares and help you live."

"But, I don't want to live." She whispered.

"I am so sorry for that." He lowered his head to softly kiss a tear away. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." He kissed another tear. "I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough husband to protect you." He kiss the saltiness that had fallen to her jaw. "I am truly sorry for every hardship you have suffered because of me."

His lips worked their way around her face, removing every tear, every track of moisture, until he was kissing her eyes with whispered apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Became the mantra, the rhythm that her heart synchronized to.

It felt like hours had passed as Calix repeated his words and kisses all over her face. Morginne slowly relaxed to his touch and his voice. She lost herself in the masculine scent that was her husband. A scent that she had remembered for all of those years. Yet, it wasn't until he claimed her lips that she fell apart.

That simple, soft kiss removed everything else from her mind. And once again, she felt as though they were in her cottage on their wedding night. Hesitant. Tender. Oblivious to the rest of the world.

The kiss deepened as Calix tangled his fingers in her hair. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped as he finally found his peace. He was home. He was with his wife. And she made him whole once again.

Yet, there was no rush to move on. They simply stood there, letting their lips and tongues get acquainted once again. It wasn't until the dog scratched at the door to go out that the two finally separated.

Calix moved to open the door for the animal. Morginne blushed and started to get flustered.

"Perhaps you should go." She whispered.

Calix raised a brow. "The sun is rising. I can't leave now." He took a deep breath. "If you truly don't want this, then I can sleep on the floor. I am sorry to be an inconvenience."

He took off his coat and threw it on the floor in the corner and toed off his shoes. There, he laid down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Trying with every fiber of willpower to just stay out of her way and forget that he could smell the scent of honey that he knew was his wife. That the taste of her was still on his tongue and lips. He was scared of what would happen later that night. Heartbroken that she didn't trust him enough to gain strength. He understood it. Thousands of years of pain and fear couldn't just be washed away with a few apologies and a couple of weeks. Still, he was worried that she would be hurt more simply because she was not strong enough.

Morginne tried to ignore him. She quietly changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. Her mind filled with kisses past and present. Her fears and betrayals. Shevon and the fight Morginne was about to jump into. It did not take long before it all merged into her dreams. Twisted and confusing.


	14. Chapter 14

She shot up screaming. The nightmares had taken very dark turns.

In seconds, Calix was by her side, rocking her and soothing her panic. She barely glanced at the clock. It was barely eight in the morning. Only an hour of sleep, if that.

Her head fell into Calix's chest. He was so warm. So comforting.

"Make the nightmares stop." She cried.

"I don't know how." He mumbled into her hair.

She nodded. "Yes, you do." She looked up to him.

He frowned. "Morginne. You are not ready for anything. You made that clear earlier. And I won't push you again."

Morginne swallowed as she tried to find the courage to admit that she wanted help. "I have never needed someone to help before." She said quietly. "But, you always were my strength. Please help me."

Calix lowered his head to press his forehead to hers. "This has to be something that you really chose. Not just a reaction from a nightmare. I want to help you find strength and hopefully remember something better than the memories that haunt you. But, if you are not sure, then it could trigger something else. I don't want to hurt you. Never again will I willingly hurt you."

Her hand was shaky, but she closed her eyes to focus on keeping it steady as she reached up to run her fingers through his short brown hair and cup the back of his head. She opened her eyes to see the salty tears that swam in his. His sincerity was overwhelming.

In the darkness of Loki's prison cell, Morginne quickly learned that her anger at Calix would damage her mind. But, her love helped her to stay whole. So, she made a choice long ago to forgive him of his mistakes. To focus on the love she remembered. Even just the memory strengthened her. Just the hope warmed her. It couldn't ever keep the nightmares away, but her love for him helped her to survive.

How much could the living man do to save her now?

She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.

The tension broke and he melted into feel of her once again. Calix pulled back from the kiss as she whimpered from the loss of contact. He quickly pecked her lips to show he was not pulling away completely.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. She nodded. Slowly, he started to unbutton his shirt. Then, once it was removed, he repositioned himself so that he was stretched out in the bed next to Morginne. Then he claimed her lips once more.

Calix restrained himself. Centuries of wanting her. Of missing her. Despite all of his efforts to forget her. And they were finally together. But, it wasn't about him. It was about her. Her pain. Her fears. Her weakness. He had to remember that and focus only on helping her. So, he was slow and tender to a level that he didn't know he was even capable of.

Feather light kisses traced the edge of her jaw and to her earlobe where he kissed and sucked at one before sampling the sensitive flesh just behind her ear and down her neck.

Morginne's reactions were hesitant, but it did not take long before her breathing became irregular. She was practically breathless. Her heart rate sped up from the attention.

His hands grazed the sides of her body until his fingers connected to the bare flesh of her thighs. They dipped higher up, under the hem of her night gown, just enough for his palms and fingers to spread out across the smooth expanse of skin and then curl around the curves under them.

Her head spun as memories competed. Memories of their time together as husband and wife. The times that he had touched her so intimately before. Against memories of her time in slavery. The harsher grips, the pain that followed. Even memories of Loki and Wulf flickered through. They were decent lovers. Though their touches were cold and unwanted. She had no emotions for the men. They were just a means to an end. But, there, in that bed, Morginne felt warm and treasured.

Slowly, Calix's hands slid higher up her thighs to cup a very bare backside. His lips smirked. "Nothing underneath?"

Her voice was broken and raspy. "Only in public."

His growl of appreciation sent shivers through her nerves, pulling at her core. She hadn't had that kind of a reaction to anyone since the night before Calix left for Rome with Valerius. Her mind froze. If only they would have known then…

Calix moved to pull her nightgown over her head. He paused when he saw the far away look in her eyes. His hand cupped her face and his thumb made small circles on her cheek. "Should I stop?"

She shook her head. In part to answer him and in part to move the memories along. "Don't stop."

The fabric pulled and slid until it was left discarded on the floor. Morginne was bare in front of him. Her creamy skin still covered in soft freckles. A few scars marred her otherwise flawless beauty. Calix didn't have to ask. Acheron gave everyone a choice when they first became Dark-Hunters. To keep their human scars or not. Given Morginne's past, she must have chosen to have her scars removed. All that remained were the scars acquired in battle as a Dark-Hunter.

He moved to kiss and lick at every scar. To try to sooth any pains that they could cause. To sooth the memories of scars that no longer show. He worked over her shoulders and arms, down her chest and stomach, over her hips and down her legs. Kissing and massaging every inch, except for the major erogenous zones. Then, he rolled her over and continued on her back, starting with her neck. The back of her neck always made her squirm. He grinned when she reacted as she had before.

He noticed when she flinched every so often. He knew she was battling her demons. He hoped to help drive those memories away.

Calix straddled her legs and began giving her a deep massage.

Morginne melted under his ministrations. She had never had such a pleasure. It was relaxing and warm. Where had he learned such a trick? Nevermind, she didn't want to know.

Hands slid across her skin until she was nearly asleep once again, then he started to kiss her slightly sensitive skin. Hot lips and tongue caressed her in ways that he never had before.

Her husband had always been a tender lover. Attentive and caring. However, in their short time together, he had never paid that kind of attention to her back. Her front, yes. Not her back. And she couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that he elicited.

Working his way down, he slid himself off of the bed until he could massage her feet. Finally, when he asked her to roll over once again, he kissed his way up her leg and inner thigh until he reached the part of her that needed him most. Yes, he wanted to help her relax, to chase away the fears. But, it was intercourse that would strengthen her. Gods, he hoped she would be strong enough to trust him for that.

His obsidian eyes looked up at her as he slowly licked his way into her feminine folds. Her gasp was sudden as he flicked over her bundle of nerves. He was pleasantly surprised that she was already a little wet and lubricated. However, he knew she needed more if he wanted to do this without fear of hurting her. So, he set to task to make sure that she found pleasure before they moved on.

Morginne panted through his explorations.

"That's it beautiful." He murmured against her as he slid a long, tapered finger into her heated core. "Let the pleasure wipe away the past." He kissed her inner thigh as he slipped in another finger. "Let me help you feel better." Then he lowered his lips to her sensitive flesh and sucked on her body until she cried out in her orgasm.

Her memories exploded through her mind. The sounds of the whore climaxing as her husband fucked her while Morginne lay dying. Her powers crumbled. She could feel it. Yet, in that moment, she didn't care. The pain was crushing.

"I am with you Morginne." He whispered.

She had to remember the present. Calix wasn't with a whore. He wasn't trying to erase his memories of her. He was with her, trying to sooth her. He was showing his love to her.

Morginne closed her eyes as one tear escaped. She refused to let the past control her. She buried her fingers in his hair as he continued to work her body. She opened her eyes to see him gaze back at her with love and concern. That was the memory she needed. And she relaxed into his attention.

He continued until she climaxed a second time and then slowly kissed his way up her body and claimed a puckered nipple into his mouth. Her body writhed and arched under him. No longer hesitant, she was lost in the pleasures. He marveled at the woman below him. Emotionally, she was far stronger than he could ever dream of. He didn't know how she had not gone completely mad centuries ago. Or how she could trust him so much in that moment. But, he was grateful.

After worshiping both of her breasts, he moved further up to capture her lips as his hips pressed into hers. His pants still separated them.

He watched her as emotions played out across her face. Lust, love, relief, peace. Her blue-grey eyes looked back at him. He had completely taken her powers.

"I love you Morginne. I always have. Even when I was angry and hurt. And now that I know that I was to blame for that, I know that I was never really worthy of your love in return."

"Well that is too bad because I loved you all the same. Worthy or not."

He kissed her long and hard. Until she reached down to unbutton his pants. Then he pulled back to help her.

Morginne looked up at him. "You want to help me be as strong as possible, right?"

He nodded.

She pushed him back until he was laying on the bed. She straddled his naked form and slowly took him into her body. They both moaned at the feeling of being joined.

But, once they were united, Morginne reached for one of her vambraces that she wore under her coat while hunting. She pulled a five inch dagger from the leather sheath and leaned back above Calix.

Calix froze. She wasn't going to stab him, was she? For one Dark-Hunter to injure another is stupidity as the pain and injury would blow back ten times stronger to the one who dealt it. But, she had no Dark-Hunter powers. She could stab his heart and he might live, but she would die. Forever. Gone.

The panic and sense of betrayal at her hands, the feeling of being played, it was overwhelming as he could feel his own Dark-Hunter powers slip through his fingers.

His eyes closed. He could fight her and push her way, but he wouldn't. If she truly wanted his death. He would let her. After what he did, he deserved it. His only regret would be that it would also mean hers.

Morginne watched his expressions change and for a brief moment, she saw the brown of his eyes before he closed them. His face settled on stoic resignation. But, she didn't understand.

"Do you still not trust me?" She asked pain laced through her voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Morginne shook her head and started to climb off of him. His hands tightened around her thighs to hold her still.

Acheron was clear. They had to trust each other. His words echoed in Calix's mind. He was wrong the first time. He knew in his heart that he was wrong again. How could he ask her to trust him after he made so many mistakes and not open up to trust her? She had done nothing wrong? She was up to something that wasn't a betrayal of him. He had to trust her. With his life.

His eyes opened. Dark brown eyes that she loved so much.

"We both have demons to face Morginne. I didn't know mine would hit me now. But, I do trust you. You can have every part of me. As a friend. As a lover. As a husband. Or as nothing at all. My life is in your hands. Always."

She chewed on her lower lip. "Then how did I take your powers? You had to have connected this with your feelings of betrayal."

He took a deep breath. "For a moment, I worried that you wanted to stab me in the heart as I was a Dark-Hunter and you drained of your powers. I was scared that you wanted to hurt yourself."

It was the truth. Not all of it. But, that could be a discussion for another time. Calix reached up to cup her face. "We don't have to fix everything in one day. Just make sure you are strong enough to survive until we can talk again. Please. I don't want you hurt. Not by me. Not by others. Not by your own hand."

Morginne nodded and realized that the hesitations nearly broke the moment at hand. If they were to finish what they started, she needed to get him fully hard again. So, she rocked her hips over his.

A soft growl rumbled from his chest in pleasure. She could feel his anatomy return to what it was, but she was still concerned.

Calix reached up to pull her down on top of him. He rolled until she was under him and he pressed in fast and hard in one spike of pleasure. Damn, he had missed the feel of her. But, he needed to pull back.

"Morginne. Please don't worry about me. Today is about you. Remember?"

"But, if you don't trust me…" He interrupted her with a kiss.

Calix poured every emotion he had into that kiss. The longing. The worry. The desperation. The love. When he pulled back he tugged on her lower lip.

"I trust you. And I love you." He stated firmly. "It was just a moment of worry. But, I got over it." He grabbed the dagger from where she dropped it and handed it to his wife. "Now, use it. However, it was that you were intending." He pecked her lips.

"I told you before. The two things that strengthen me are blood and sex. Blood sacrifice can be potent magic. Sex is energizing. To combine the two, especially in a pure form, like the union of a married couple… it is the strongest thing that can heighten my powers. More power, for longer periods of time." Her voice was low and hesitant.

He sighed. "I know that I keep apologizing, but, honestly, I am sorry that any other thought entered my mind. I told you, that I trust you. And I mean it. What do I have to do?"

"Lay back down so that I am above you."

Calix smiled and rolled them over. "Now what?"

"I will cut a rune into your hand and one over my heart. The two marks are to remain in contact while we reach our completion. It is a similar magic to Were-Hunter mating."

"With honor." He breathed as he looked up at her.

She sighed with a small smile pulling at her lips. It was a magic that she had never wanted to mention to him in their past. She knew his views of her faith. And he would not have been willing to accept such a barbaric custom. As much as he tried to support her, he still struggled with the Roman views that he was raised with. And since there was never a need for such magic to be used, she simply never talked about it.

But, to see him below her; hard, defined muscles, a chiseled face that showed acceptance and willingness, she was surprised at how much she found herself wanting that again in her life. She knew it was impossible. They were still Dark-Hunters. Dark-Hunters who currently had no powers. They were more or less completely human once again. Weakened because they were together. It could only be a one time thing. And that saddened her.

His hand wrapped around her fisted hand. The dagger still held tightly. He kissed the inside of her wrist and then opened his right palm for her. "I trust you."

Once again, she started to rock onto Calix's manhood. Letting the feel of him inside her reignite their connection. As the magic started to rise, she cut a two inch rune into the flesh of his palm. Then, she made another series of cuts into the skin above her heart. A different symbol. His male. Hers female. The union of the two through sex and the mixing of blood fused the two halves into one whole.

Their souls had already been joined centuries before. With blood, the magic would bind them in another way. Her added strength would come from him in a way that he would not even feel or realize. However, the union also connected them to the goddess Sirona. A goddess of healing and fertility in Morginne's ancient culture. The trinity balanced the universe. Man. Woman. Divine.

It was intimate. Potent. Ancient. She knew he did not understand everything she did, or the weight of it. But, his willingness to do it for her made her love him even more. Slowly, her pains and fears of the past were pushed further back. Not gone. But, not as memorable. All of her dreams during her imprisonment were coming true. Calix did love her. And he was with her. Truly united.

They moved as one. His hand pressed over her heart, her's over his. Her other hand pressed above his heart, feeling it beat while she held herself up. His other hand gripped her hip. Moving her. Both hips rocked in ever increasing speeds. Yet, their eyes never left each others.

Both of them knowing that they may not get that opportunity again. Unwilling to forget a single moment. For one day, they weren't alone and in pain. They were whole and together. Husband and wife. A love that survived betrayals of epic proportions and centuries of pain. A love that was battered and bruised, but still there. Capable of healing.

Morginne could feel the tingling presence of the gods once again. Just as she did so many centuries before, when they united on Midsummer's night. She smiled as she realized that this union fell on Midwinter. The gods truly had their fate planned out. The memory of that night spurned her on even more. The love created. The bond forged. Morginne gave everything of herself to the man below her.

Calix marveled at the vision above him. The power. The love. The raw and exposed emotion behind Morginne's beautiful blue-grey eyes. She was simply the most breath taking creature he had ever seen and he couldn't understand how his mind allowed him to hurt her so much. She was precious. More precious to him than his own life. And he would do anything possible to be there for her for the rest of her life. Even if they never were joined again, he would be there for her the second she called. For eternity.

His silent promise echoed through the space between them. Until they both toppled over into the ribbons of pleasure that they shared. They climaxed together in blindingly perfect release.

Covered in sweat and blood, having to fight for breath, Calix and Morginne collapsed together and found sleep in the peace of being whole once more.

* * *

Scratching at the door woke Morginne. In her haze with Calix, she had forgotten about her furry Squire. She glanced at the clock. Two more hours before sunset. Enough time to order them all food, eat and get cleaned up before she was supposed to meet Chi.

As she moved to get out of bed, Calix tightened his arms around her. "Please don't leave me." A whispered plea in Latin.

Her lips tugged a little as her heart jumped. "I'm just letting the dog in and ordering food." She answered back in Latin and kissed his shoulder before she moved again. He reluctantly let her go.

She pulled her nightgown back on and cracked the door of her apartment for Squire to run in. She laughed as the dog jumped straight into bed and stepped all over Calix, landing a paw in a very sensitive place. The Roman doubled over in pain and groaned.

"Not funny." He gasped.

"It was from here." She grinned. "I usually order steak or hamburgers for the dog. What would you like?"

Calix glared over at the animal that had taken over Calix's warm spot on the bed. "No wonder he is so loyal with food like that."

Her brows creased. "What else would I feed him? We fed the dogs scraps from dinner in Angaracia."

That pulled a smile from the Roman. "In the so called modern world, most people feed dogs a processed biscuit type of food. Nothing as expensive as steak."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't think that sounds tasty. I am sure he doesn't think so either. Steak it is for my Squire."

A chuckle reverberated from his chest. "Sounds good to me as well. I will have a steak."

She nodded and called the cafe that she knew would deliver. The second she closed the phone, Calix pulled her back against him. His lips caressed the contours of her neck.

"Did it all work?" He asked, his voice still husky with lust and the lack of use as he slept.

It made her knees weak. "Mmmm. Yes. My magic is stronger. Thank you."

He gently turned her around and stared into her human eyes. "And the nightmares?"

She nodded as she reached up to cup his face. "No nightmares. But, you know this can't happen again. It leaves us both too weakened."

Fingers slid up her arm until they moved her hand while he nipped at her fingers. "I would weaken myself any time you wish. I will only be a call away."

"Until Artemis moves one or the other of us." She sighed.

"Even then. If you want me to come to you, I will work it out. Just to hold you as you sleep, to keep the nightmares away. Or fight beside you if that is what you need. Even in a city where you know not one person, you will never be truly alone again. You have me. As a friend. As backup. Or anything you want. And, I am fairly certain you will always have Valerius and Tabitha as well. You seem to have grown on Ethon and Chi and well. Just don't point that out to them."

She gave a half laugh. She couldn't foresee either of those last two publically announcing any friendship with much of anyone. Especially when they barely know her.

"If you will let me, I would like to savor the time we have left together." Calix's voice sent shivers down her spine.

By the time the delivery person knocked on the door, Morginne was dozing back to sleep in Calix's arms. Squire had been firmly delegated to the floor for the time being. She was so content that she didn't want to move to get the food. So, Calix moved to put on his pants and pay for the food.

He set everything out on the small table off to one side and sorted out the meal. Calix got one steak and four side dishes, two of them from one of the steak dinners given to the dog. Morginne got half a steak and four sides. While Squire got a heaping two and a half steaks. Calix even cut the steaks into pieces. One lucky dog.

With thirty minutes until sunset, they quietly climbed into the shower together. Both knew that they would have to part ways. Neither wanted to let go. It was silent as they helped each other get clean. A few wayward kisses and caresses elicited gasps and hisses. But, nothing more.

Calix carefully cleaned Morginnes wound on her chest and placed a bandage over her heart. He could only wish that he had done that and more for the pain underneath it. Morginne did likewise for the wound that she carved on his palm. Without their Dark-Hunter powers, it would take time to heal.

It was a reminder that they were both weakened in ways that they had not been in a very long time. She worried for him while she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Their private moment was interupted by the knock at her door. Chi was there and it was time to go.

Morginne grabbed her coat as she headed for the door.

"Ohhh…" Chi's brows raised as she noticed that Calix was there and they both had human eyes. "I certainly hope it was worth it."

"I do too." Calix growled. Morginne had better return. He needed her more than ever.

The small group made their way down the stairs of the apartment to be met with an unexpected sight.

"Mama Adelaide." Morginne nodded her head. "Please tell me that you haven't changed your mind about allowing me to go." She was surrounded by a small group, all powerful in their own right.

The older woman smiled. "No sugar. I told you. You will not do this alone. Shevon and Gloria are our people. And it is our faith that threatens them. We will not stand back and let others handle our fights without us." She paused and looked at the younger man from before. "Ben will drive us out as far as we can go. There, we have our own means."

Chi looked over at the minivan soon to be full of women. "I think I would prefer to take my bike and follow you."

The Voodoo Queen nodded. "As you wish."

The group loaded into every seat available.

Morginne paused as she looked back at Calix. She knelt down to the dog and told him to follow Calix until she returned. He quickly licked her face and made her giggle. He couldn't go with her, but she wanted to make sure he was safe as well. Then she stood in front of Calix.

"Go to Sanctuary. Please. You are too weakened to be on your own. Call Q and have him meet you there. Hell, even Ethon."

Calix tilted his head. "I might be drained of my powers, but I could still kill a daimon."

She shook her head. "It is not the daimons I am worried about. Papa Ghede has been watching me. Who knows who else has? It would be a smart move to go after those I care for as a distraction for what I will do."

He grinned. "You care for me?"

Her brows creased and she growled. She more than cared. She loved him. And he damn well should have known that by that point. But, she wasn't going to say it in public like that.

Calix dropped his head and kissed her temple. "Alright."

A sizzle in the air stirred as she backed away from Calix. She turned to look down to the street to the closest intersection. There in the middle was the one she feared to know about Calix.

Only an inch or two taller and skin more pale, Baron Samedi looked nearly identical to his brother. The most significant differences were the walking stick that was not carved in the shape of male anatomy, and his dark colored glasses had both lenses.

"What do you want with the girl?" Mama Adelaide questioned. Chi watched the Voodoo Queen closely and then looked at Morginne. Morginne frowned.

No one else reacted to the vision of the spirit. No one else had that gift. Oh, that would make things more interesting. Fighting things they could not see.

Calix stepped in behind Morginne as she watched the invisible specter carefully.

The Baron grinned maliciously at Morginne and Calix.

"We do not need interference from your white-washed roots." The Baron sneered. "The Greeks, nor the Druids have power here."

"Yet, I got drug in anyway." Morginne was cold.

Mama Adelaide stood by Morginne. "Why? Why go after a living child? The Baron of Death has never crossed these lines before."

He grinned once again. "Have I not? Hmmm, little miss Laveau failed to share those stories?" He laughed. "The power she had. The power she possesses. Pale in comparison to what our children will have."

"That is what this is about? You want to have children? Baron, she is too young." Adalaide's voice was pleading.

The spirit tsked at her. "I can be a patient man. But, she will be with me until that day comes."

Then he disappeared.

"Remember what I told you." Morginne grasped Calix's hand. "Promise me."

"I promise."

She turned with one more kiss. "Then move quickly."

There was no more time to waste.

Calix rushed toward the small amount of safety that Sanctuary could provide from Voodoo spirits. He wasn't sure anywhere was safe. But, he moved with the dog by his side.

Morginne, jumped into the van and they were off into the darkness.

* * *

Nick stretched as he climbed out of bed and moved to sit on the stone railing of Artemis's temple. Content to look out over the gardens below.

He was rather bored of his time on Olympus. Not that he had a problem with Artemis per se. In recent years, he had found that his anger and strength were difficult to keep under control. He worried about hurting a human girl. The goddess was not as easy to hurt. He scratched her itch. She scratched his. Bonus for being someplace that Stryker never wanted to see.

The Dark-Hunter shook his head. That was one of the biggest regrets of his life. Allowing Stryker to manipulate him into some freaky blood bond. It let the king of the daimon horde see through his eyes. And seriously fucked up Nick's chances of actually letting his anger out on the slimy daimons that hunted in his city.

His city.

New Orleans.

He loved his city. The culture. The hope. The history… So much had changed in that city through the years. Even more after the Hurricane Katrina. Nick winced at the memory. He was angry. Angry that those he once trusted didn't do anything to save the city. They had the power. They could have done it. But, they didn't.

And then the Voodoo spirits wanted to start getting all testy.

It was strange. And it made him nervous.

"Nick?" Artemis called.

He dropped his head. That goddess was demanding.

"Nick come back to bed." She simpered.

Stretched out naked across the bed was the stunningly beautiful redhead. Too bad her personality took away from the beauty. She had mellowed a bit through the years. Yet, she still didn't understand human emotions or relationships. She only understood her needs and wants. Yeah, because that was all there was in life for anyone other than her.

She rolled to glare at him. "You look upset. I don't like when you look upset. You are supposed to be happy."

He rolled his eyes. "People can not be happy every second of the day. Even you can't manage that."

Artemis huffed. "Who do I need to kill for making you unhappy?"

"No one. I am just worried."

"Then unworry. And come to bed to make us both smile."

"You really don't care. Do you?" He asked rather gruffly. Of course she didn't. He knew that. Nick didn't know why that surprised him. But, it was rubbing him wrong. He wrapped his arms around his middle to hold his anger back. He didn't want to give into the demonic side.

The goddess sat up. "Why are you like this?"

"The Voodoo Loa seem to be in the middle of some clash. I am worried about how it would affect people."

She rolled her eyes. "That is an entirely different pantheon and none of my concern. Just take it down."

The phrase is give it up. Nick grumbled in his head. Not that he was likely to do that. His love for the city was one of the few things that helped him to stay grounded. "Even if they are dragging your Dark-Hunter's into it?"

That snapped her attention. "What do you mean?"

* * *

The van made its way south toward Jean Lafitte. Chi following close behind. The drive would not take too long. The boat, however, would take more time in the dark. Without her Dark-Hunter powers, Morginne's eyesight was no better than anyone else's. She hoped that Chi's would last a bit longer.

Morginne suddenly growled.

Mama Adelaide looked at her with an arched brow.

"Does anyone here speak Latin, Greek, Gaelic, Norse, or even Ancient Egyptian?"

Blank looks around the van.

"I do know Latin." Mama Adelaide said. "Why?"

"I just realized that my current knowledge of English and French were given to me by Artemis."

The Voodoo Queen gave a half laugh. "I thought you said she didn't give you anything."

"She didn't, when I was made into what I am." She paused. "It is a long story, but the important information is that I was not a part of the world for a very long time. I found freedom again and was given a divine information crash coarse on the modern world."

Ben was the one who flustered. "You expect us to trust you with Mama Adelaide when you were not trusted to walk the earth for centuries?"

"Calm down boy. I am quite capable of handling myself." The woman chuckled at his defensiveness. Nothing like a son to be wary of his mother's safety.

Morginne looked out the window. "I pissed someone off. Then, I was forgotten about. I was not locked away for any crimes that you would be worried about."

Mama Adelaide leaned over and spoke to her in Latin. "Do you understand me alright?"

Morginne nodded.

"Good."

Finally, the small group climbed on board a power boat. The captain showed deep respect to his passengers and the Mama Adelaide specifically.

Chi leaned over. "I thought no men were allowed."

One of the women spoke quietly so as to not insult the captain. "Henri is older and gay. None of us judge. But, Erzulie Dantor will not look at him twice."

Chi nodded.

"I am Coraline. The other two are Sariah and Bernadette."

Again, Chi nodded.

Morginne rolled her eyes. "Our life is one of isolation. We are not overly accustomed to…"

"Small talk." Chi supplied.

Coraline smiled. "Still. You came. We appreciate the efforts to protect Shevon and Gloria. They are our future."

* * *

Artemis paced the temple floors. Her fury was palpable.

The second that Acheron walked in, she spun on him. "How? Why? What did you do?" She screeched.

"I did practically nothing." He leaned back. "You chose to move Morginne into New Orlean's."

"But, you knew!"

He shrugged. "I only hoped."

"She can't fight in this. Morginne will be seen as a hero. The idiot masses are already starting to accept her sob story and forgive her. She is supposed to be miserable. Miserable!"

Acheron drew up taller. "Be careful of how you refer to your Dark-Hunters. And Morginne has been miserable for long enough. I understand that you feel insulted that she tried to leave your service. What you failed to understand before is that she was never intending to stay with Loki. She was only searching for peace."

"Peace from what? I gave her eternal life. Vengeance. Money. Homes. And how does she repay me?"

He shook his head. "You really never learned why she became a Dark-Hunter, did you? Or who she even was."

"Why would I?" The goddess crinkled her nose in disgust. "She was a Roman whore."

That set off the man's temper. "Like I was a whore?" His eyes flashed red.

Artemis's face paled. "Not like you at all. I loved you. I still care Acheron."

"No. Before you pass judgement, you need to learn the suffering. You still screw around with people's lives as if they are inanimate objects that have only one purpose, whatever you decide. It is not how the world works Artie. It never was and it never will be."

She popped out her hip and put a hand on it for emphasis. "Really? Prove it. What has she suffered that warrants leniency?"

Ash smirked. "Do you really want to go there?"

"Is this all just ash and glass?"

"Smoke and mirrors, Artie."

The goddess huffed. "Whatever. Answer me."

"Morginne's pain is not smoke and mirrors. But, be very sure you want to know it all."

With a stomping foot, the goddess expressed her lack of patience. "Now."

There was no going back after that. Acheron could only hope that it helped the goddess find something she had lacked for thousands of years.

Compassion.

He stalked his way toward her and gently pressed his fingers to her head. Allowing Morginne's memories to flow.

Artemis was frozen for several minutes as tears slowly filled her eyes. She collapsed as Ash backed away.

"Do you understand now?" He asked her.

"She suffered like you." The goddess whispered.

He nodded. "In different ways, yes. But, she was fully human. She could not heal like I could."

Shaking hands wiped away her tears. "I can't change it Acheron. She has sworn that she will never regain her soul. Not even a trick like you played to get Kell's. She will live as a Dark-Hunter or die as a shade."

The unofficial leader of the Dark-Hunters, the man that carried the weight of their training, care and chances of finding happiness on his shoulders for thousands of years sat down next to the goddess that he had despised for damn near all of that time. Her reaction just went to show how much she had been changing over the prior decade. He was proud of her for that.

"Artie, I don't expect Morginne to get her soul back. She knows that it won't happen. But, I do ask that you back off and let her have a reason to live once again."

"What are you asking for?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Morginne!" Shevon's cheerful voice rang out across the cool night air. "Chi! You both came!"

The girl giggled as she ran out to hug the two Dark-Huntresses.

"You look well." Chi commented.

Shevon rocked on the balls of her feet. "Gloria and Erzulie have been playing with me."

"Erzulie has been playing with you?" Mama Adelaide questioned.

The child nodded. "Hide and seek. But, she always finds me." She said with a huff.

Bernadette leaned over to Sariah. "We knew she had a gift, but this is incredible."

Morginne stayed quiet as her ability to remember English was melting away. She understood the gist, but wasn't sure she could phrase a reply.

However, if she understood correctly, then, Bernadette was right. It was a very rare gift indeed. Ethon could see fallen soldiers, but not all spirits. She wasn't sure why Nick could see Papa Ghede, but he had a power that was very definitely not a Dark-Hunter power. Morginne was more like Mama Adelaide. Born with a small gift that was developed over years. One that helped the two women to rise in power among their own kind. It was a gift to see magic itself. And thus, the being that possessed it while in the mortal world, even when they were not visible to others.

For Shevon to see Erzulie Dantor, indicated that she fell into the same category as Morginne and Mama Adelaide.

A Reader.

That meant that her magical abilities would grow fast as she could literally see the strings and waves of the magic. And it explained how such a young child had figured out how to try reanimating her mother's form.

Morginne understood why Baron Samedi was interested in the girl.

Mama Adelaide pulled Morginne off to the side. "Can you understand English still?" Morginne looked at the woman with confusion. "I'll take that as a no." She switched to Latin. "Understand me now?"

"I do understand Latin." Morginne answered in turn.

"Good. Did you understand the significance of the child's words?"

The Dark-Huntress nodded. "I caught enough before the information slipped away. She will need your guidance. To commune with the Loa directly is only an indication of her potential for growth."

"Morginne. If I do not survive this, but you do manage to protect her, please promise me that you will stay with her."

"But, I am not a Voodoo practitioner." Her brow raised.

The older woman scoffed. "Mon cherie, you are the only woman I have met that has a gift like ours. I learned how to process this from my grandmother. And trust me, she is long gone from this world. And I have been replaying Baron Samedi's words in my head. He does not seem to think she is powerful like Marie Laveau, but that she is Marie Laveau."

"Reincarnated. That would explain a whole lot."

Shevon stopped in front of the two women. "Why are you talking funny?"

"Shevon!" Gloria scolded.

Mama Adelaide smiled and tapped the girl on the nose. "Because the magic here took away Morginne's memory of English."

The girl looked at Chi. "You too?"

"Nope. I remember it just fine. Though, I never did bother to learn Latin. Communication will be fun for a while."

"What about Greek?" Mama Adelaide asked.

Chi shrugged. "I know some. All the Greek's I know, it kind of rubbed off at some point." She grinned at Morginne and smacked her on the shoulder as she spoke to her in Ancient Greek. "Well, now we have our own secret code huh?"

Morginne laughed. "Something like that."

Everyone worked their way into the building in front of them. From the outside, it looked like the classic run down cabin in the bayou. Inside, however, the place looked luxurious in comparison. The wood floors were well kept and covered in a large Persian rug. Cushions and pillows in many colors lined the walls. One wall was covered in the altar to the Loa. The room was not large, but it was comfortable for the small groups. There was a small kitchen area to one side and a restroom next to it. Candles flickered everywhere.

Morginne took off her coat to have more access to her weapons if they were needed. Chi tossed her a rolled up bag.

"Body bag." Chi explained. "In case we can't get out of the bayou before sun up."

A tight smile pulled at the Druid's lips. "Thank you." Then she stepped out and sat by the dock.

Her mind wandered as it came to terms with her missing information. She could remember everything that she lived. Languages that she learned. People she knew. Even the use of modern restrooms. But, anything that was just planted by Artemis was gone. And Morginne knew it was gone. It was a strange experience.

With a deep breath, she shook her head loose. Their boat ride to the cabin had been uneasy. There was no direct attack. However, they could see glimpses of something following. Morginne could sense that it was still out there, trying to find a way through Erzulie's protections. She needed to remain alert and focused.

Before long, a woman sat next to her. Her dark skin nearly glowed against the gold silk garments that she wore. She was an exceptional beauty with long slim features, high cheekbones and large brown eyes. Her hair was pinned up to expose her slender neck. Her only flaws were two deep scars across the side of her face.

"Thank you for keeping Shevon safe." Morginne addressed the Loa in Latin.

Erzulie glanced over at her. "You lack etiquette. Yet, you hold honor and strength. I think that I can forgive your lack of manners."

"Can I ask your permission to add enchantments of my own out here? I would not disrespect your temple inside, but anything that I can do to help?" Erzulie nodded.

Morginne quickly set to work. She had brought a bag with her own collection of powders and charms. The Voodoo shop had been quite resourceful at finding the things she needed. Morginne had been surprised at some of the similarities of practice between the two faiths and the materials used.

With chalk, the Druid wrote spells across the walls and door of the cabin. Once the door was closed, the spell would kick in. Then, she added more in a circle on the deck directly in front of the door. Because the deck was open to the air, unlike the room they had been in before, the written spells would hold better than stones. Her chants were almost melodic as she focused on the child she hoped to save.

A few drops of blood and she was done with the deck. Then she added enhancements to her weapons. Mortal weapons did nothing to entities like the Loa that held no physical form. Spells, however, could wrap a weapon and take it's shape. Helping to bridge the gap into the magical plane.

It was all she could do for the moment. So, she returned to where she sat. Next to the Loa.

Silence fell between them.

"Do you know why Baron Samedi wants Shevon?" Morginne asked.

The Loa grimaced. "Unfortunately." She paused. "Shevon is the rebirth of Marie Laveau. Marie was powerful and charismatic. Intelligent and manipulative. But, she had a good soul. She honestly did what she could to offer the slave communities a sense of pride, hope, and faith. She played politics delicately to appeal to the upper classes while she helped many escape out from under them. But, her true strength was in her love."

Morginne could relate to that.

"Marie's first husband died. But, after him, Marie met Baron Samedi. The two could not be joined in the physical plain, nor married. So, Marie took a lover, of sorts. A man who enjoyed the social stature of being known as her lover, but no real interest in being with a woman. The Baron would take possession of the man at night and the two would be united."

Alright, that was more than a little creepy.

"Over time, the Baron realized that the children they conceived together were only the children of Marie and the human vessel. Nothing of Baron Samedi carried over." Erzulie said.

Morginne took a breath. "I take it that the Baron found a way to fix that flaw?"

Erzulie nodded. "It is a dangerous option and one that requires Shevon's complete acceptance." The Loa turned to Morginne. "That is why he wants her now. Once Shevon tried to save her mother, the Baron was able to find her. But, the only way to guarantee her complete acceptance of him when she is ready to bear children is to take her when she is young. To control her mind until that time. He is blinded by his desire for children to the point that he does not even realize the harm he would cause. The risk that he poses to her life."

Tsk, tsk, tsk…

The eerie sound echoed around the swamps surrounding the cabin.

"None of you should have interfered." The voice said. Morginne looked around for a translation. Erzulie Dantor simply shook her head. It wasn't important enough to translate.

"How did you get past my protections?" Erzulie questioned.

Baron Samedi appeared on the boat below the docks.

Chi closed the door as she walked outside to prepare to fight. "Mama Adelaide and her group are chanting and doing whatever they do. Don't open the door." Thank goodness for Ancient Greek! Who ever would have thought that anyone would say that?

Morginne nodded as she stood and drew her sword. She could sense that the Baron was not alone.

Before long, the demons swarmed in on them. Chi and Morginne quickly set to work in doing everything possible to keep the demons from the door of the cabin, while Erzulie used what magic she could to fight against the Baron.

Demons climbed over the cabin and up on to the deck, only to be stopped by the invisible barriers of Morginnes spells. That didn't stop Morginne or Chi's blades from extending past those barriers to cut down as many as possible.

"Since when do the Loa control demons?" Chi asked Morginne.

Erzulie shook her head and answered the question that she heard. "Never before. But, I am sure it is connected to whatever he has planned with Shevon." Morginne shared the info.

"Ma belle, Erzulie. Why do you fight me so? We have had fun together, you and I. No?" The Baron poured out.

The Petro Loa grimaced at his reminders. "You will not win this."

"Ah, but I already have. You just don't know it yet."

A split second later, Erzulie was sent sliding across the deck until she crumpled into a heap. Her body and garments dragged across the chalk circle, breaking the spells. And the two Dark-Hunters were engaged by the demons full force.

There were only ten demons left. But, that was ten demons and one Loa against two Dark-Hunters who were weakened to the point of being human.

The odds were not in their favor.

Chi and Morginne stood back to back. Fighting and blocking. Their swords and daggers never stopped. They wouldn't let fatigue or the few wounds received slow them down.

Morginne chanted as she fought. It held a small bubble around them that prevent magic from getting through. She couldn't stop swords with it, but she could push back on the Baron's attacks. The problem was that she was using too much magic to keep the protection up. It wouldn't last.

She held on until the last demon fell and Morginne swung her sword straight for Baron Samedi's neck. He barely moved back in time. She didn't have the strength to hold the barriers any further, but she would go down fighting.

Morginne charged the Loa. He was barely able to defend himself from her skilled attacks.

Yet, in his rage at how close she actually got, Baron Samedi threw a burst of magic straight at Morginne. The Druid went sailing into the door of the cabin. The wood splintered and tore at her limbs as she crashed into the sacred room on the other side.

She moaned in the pain. Her whole body hurt more than it had in a long time. Flashes of her time in the brothels flickered behind her eyelids.

The Baron laughed. "Don't think that I don't know who you are Morginne. Unlike my brother and Erzulie, I did my homework. You will die much like you did the first time. Betrayed, alone, in pain." He taunted her in Latin.

"How do you think I found you? Your Roman lover made for a delicious treat as I mounted him. Digging his knowledge as he bedded a curvy redhead at Sanctuary."

No.

She had to move. She had to fight.

Calix hadn't betrayed her. She wouldn't believe that. She had to trust him.

No one had betrayed her this time.

She wasn't in the brothel. She was in pain, but she was free. Free to fight.

She had been loved and strengthened. She lasted because he worried enough to do whatever she needed to be stronger. He helped to push the nightmares further back.

She forced her mind to remember his kisses instead of her pain. He gave her a reason to fight.

Gloria's screams forced Morginne to open her eyes and roll off of what remained of the door and charms that had been used.

Morginne's heart dropped.

Shevon was cradled in Gloria's lap with a large fragment of the door through her abdomen.

"You did this!" Erzulie Dantor screamed. "Your pride and arrogance did this!"

Baron Samedi dropped to his knees. "She wasn't supposed to get hurt. Mon amore, please don't go so soon. We had plans you and I. I refuse to accept you into the grave already."

Erzulie grabbed the back of the Baron's coat and dragged him out of the cabin. "It is over. Even if she can be saved, you have done enough. Leave and never come back!"

Morginne moved quickly. No longer paying attention to the Loa as they screamed in a language she could not understand. Shevon was all that mattered.

She shook from the pain and injuries, but she wouldn't let Shevon go after everything.

"Chi, can you find my bag?" She said in Latin. Damn it. Chi wouldn't know Latin. Then she repeated it in Greek.

Gloria cried as she rocked Shevon. The girl was unconscious, but still alive.

"You have to lay her down." Morginne ordered. But, Gloria didn't answer. The language thing was really irritating the Druid. "Mama Adelaide?" The older woman was also unconscious.

Damn it.

As soon as Chi returned, Morginne dug out a jar with what remained of the paste she made for Quadrel. Morginne held it up to Gloria and got Chi to translate. "Can you lay her down and let me try?"

Gloria nodded and gently moved Shevon. The other three women all started asking questions, but Gloria cut them off. Morginne drew shaky runes as fast as she could. She was too injured to last long herself.

The words of long ago echoed as Morginne dug into her inner powers to push through her pain. Calix had been right. She needed all of the strength she could get. And she was grateful that he had been there for her.

The magic surged as Morginne pulled the wood from Shevon's unconscious form. Her right hand hovered over the girls chest.

The Druid poured as much into the magic as she could.

Yet, despite her best intentions, her own body refused to last until everything was complete.

Morginne suddenly doubled over in pain and the spell broke.

Darkness quickly followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Calix sat at the bar in Sanctuary. His foot bounced in nervous impatience. He was worried. There was still no word of Morginne or Chi and sunrise would be in an hour. They needed to be out of the swamplands already if they were going to make it back without turning to dust.

Ethon sat next him, beer in hand. "I still don't understand why you or Morginne would think that anyone would come after me just to get to her. I mean, I suppose she is alright, but it's not like I slept with the woman. I leave that all for you Prefect."

"Man, shut up already. If you want to risk your ass in this Voodoo civil war crap, by all means. There is the door. I don't think the bear will stop you."

"You Dark-Hunters are very strange. I don't think that I will ever understand you." Papa Ghede appeared across the bar from Ethon. "You hide here as though it would stop the Loa." He scoffed.

Ethon tensed and watched the spirit carefully.

"Ah, don't you worry none. I only bring good news this time. Your women are in the clinic with the good Doctor Carson."

The Greek Dark-Hunter quickly looked around to see if there were any other spirits. He listened to the whispers of those he could find. The Loa was telling the truth. Both Chi and Morginne were in the clinic.

"Why?" He asked. "Why tell us?" Calix looked over at him like he sprouted an extra head. Well, Ethon was used to that. Hearing the voices of the dead does mess up social interactions on occasion.

Papa Ghede smiled. "For now, your Druid girl has succeeded in the

impossible. And, the Roman should be with her to learn the truth of it."

With one final smile, Papa Ghede disappeared just as one of the Peltier brothers showed up to say that Chi and Morginne were in the clinic.

"Q." Quadrel's head snapped up from the pool table.

Calix jumped up and ran into the house not even waiting for Ethon or Q, though Q quickly caught up.

Ethon strolled his way a little slower, his mind wondering why Papa Ghede would really stop to give him that news only a few minutes before he would hear it anyway.

He chuckled as he saw Squire curled up next to one of the bear cubs in the livingroom. Both passed out from playing for hours. Who knew the dog would be so welcome? Becca Peltier sat in a chair where she could watch them as she watched a little television.

For some reason, the sight of it tugged at him ever so slightly. He shrugged. He just needed to get laid. End of story. No point in wandering down those thoughts of domesticity.

First thing that Ethon found was Chi sitting quietly in Carson's office. Margery was bandaging a few cuts and bruises.

"You are lucky that I happened to have been here working on a lion most of the night and hadn't gone home yet. Otherwise, you would be doing this yourself." Margery muttered.

Chi rolled her eyes.

Margery stopped. "I might be human, but so are you right now and you need these stitches. Doing it yourself on the back of the arm would not be an easy feet." She scolded as she waved a finger at the weakened Dark-Huntress.

Ethon had to bite back a laugh.

"Whatever does Carson do without you Margery?"

The woman huffed. "Gets behind. I have been around this place too long to not know the reality."

"And your help is appreciated." Carson called from the other room. "Now hush up while we deal with this one."

Ethon looked into the main room where Morginne was laying face down on the operating table, unmoving and covered in ragged cuts.

Calix sat in the corner silently. His worry was tangible.

"What happened?" Ethon asked Chi. "And where is Q?

Chi smirked. "That will have to wait until she wakes up. Q ran off to Gloria's."

Samia ran into the room to check on her friend. She and Chi had been friends for a long time. With her pregnancy, the Amazon had been in bed when they arrived. So, someone had just told her that they were back. From the sounds of the conversation, Chi hadn't told Samia much about her plans, that earned the woman a good scolding.

Ethon leaned over. "So, the kid is okay?"

Chi looked at him. "You just want to know so you can go before you get trapped here after sunrise. Right?"

He nodded. "Guilty."

"Yeah, Shevon will live. Thanks to Morginne. Now you can go."

Ethon then gave quick regards to everyone and ducked out.

The last thing he needed was spending more time with the distraught Roman. Nor did he particularly fancy watching Samia as she was pregnant.

He was happy for her. Really he was. Yet, despite all of the reasons not to, he still loved her. And she was mated to Dev Peltier and having his cubs.

No rest for the wicked certainly seemed to apply to his life. At least he could have peace in his own home for the rest of the day.

* * *

Erzulie Dantor looked sideways at Papa Ghede. "Since when do you spend time in a Were-Hunter bar?"

"Same reason you are here. It feels nice to share in success and see them be happy for a while." He paused and glanced at Erzulie. "Is the girl truly safe now?"

The woman nodded. "Baron Samedi's plans will have to wait for another incarnation."

"Let us hope he gives up on such dreams before then."

"I still don't understand why he thinks that Noir would ever give him solid advice. Can't your brother see that he is being used? Promises of having children and other pipe dreams… it must be for some purpose we have not seen yet."

Papa Ghede shrugged. "No one can know the mind of my brother. Not even me. But, I do not like the primal god's interference."

Erzulie looked at Papa Ghede. "Thank you for your assistance with all of this. But, I must ask. How did you know the Druid would be the one to save the girl?"

He gave a wry smile. "I didn't. I could only recognize the power she held. To be a reader and a healer, two rare gifts combined with her strength. And a magic that Samedi would not expect. She was the wild card. And she succeeded in holding him back much longer than our own would have because of it."

* * *

Calix let out a shaky sigh of relief as he watched Morginne begin to stir. Her breathing changed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Careful." He spoke softly. "You still haven't regained your powers. So, you haven't healed."

"And I won't regain them if you hover here." She moaned. Then she smiled. At least she could speak English again. So, she wasn't near Erzulie' cabin. "Where am I?" She looked around.

"Sanctuary." He took a breath. "And Acheron told me to stay until you were awake… Not that I would have left anyway."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ash walked in with a slight tug on his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I am human and in pain." She closed her eyes as she fought the memories of the past. But, it was Calix's hand that held hers that drew her focus away from the past. His warm skin reminded her of a morning filled with bliss. "How is Shevon? Mama Adelaide? Chi? Gloria…"

Ash cut her off. "They are all fine. You had just enough strength to save Shevon."

"But, I collapsed before I finished."

He nodded. "And the timing of that may be what truly saved her life. You healed her enough to live. But, the scars left unhealed will prevent her from having children. Baron Samedi will have no reason to pursue her again."

Morginne's head fell back. "Good. Now can I go home and rest. I need to regain my Dark-Hunter powers and heal."

"Well, get used to being more human for a while." Ash shook his head slightly, as though he couldn't believe was he was about to say next. "Morginne, it looks like the two of you had a little outside help in accomplishing something rather remarkable."

They watched him in silence.

Acheron leaned against the wall. "Next time you combine blood and sex magic in Celtic traditions, it would be best to remember just who you call out for?"

"Sirona. I know." Morginne answered.

He nodded. "A goddess of healing and fertility. A strong combination when you need the extra strength in magic. I will grant you that. But, also a goddess who favors the two of you. Even willing to piss off Artemis for you both."

"What are you talking about?" Calix questioned.

"Sirona bound your souls together the night you conceived your first child. I am sorry for that loss. And so was Sirona. So, when you both found the trust and forgiveness needed to do what was necessary for Morginne to fight, Sirona made use of the opportunity to do some unexpected manipulations."

"I think this is the longest explanation that I have ever heard from you Acheron. I am not sure I like it. Get to the point." The Roman grumbled.

Ash chuckled. "I am making it clear just how unique your situation is."

Morginne looked at him carefully. He couldn't really be suggesting what it sounded like he was suggesting. Could he?

A wide smile spread across his face, showing his fangs. "Morginne is pregnant."

Calix fell out of his seat. "Come again?"

"That can't be. We are both Dark-Hunters. We both died. No fertility what so ever." Morginne was confused.

"Thus the longer explanation at the beginning."

Morginne's eyes went wide. "Oh gods… Artemis. What would she do?"

Ash shook his head. "Artemis has had some time to cool off. There is little that she can do at this point because you were both married before you became Dark-Hunters. She cannot forbid your relationship. And the pregnancy is not something that a goddess of childbirth would want to endanger."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "For the duration of your pregnancy, Morginne, you will carry the soul of your child. It won't make you completely human as it is one soul for two beings. However, the soul will block your Dark-Hunter powers. Calix can't drain you more than that. And with no powers of your own, you will not drain him. Though I would still suggest that you avoid the sun. That part of the curse won't go away. After birth, you will return to how you were before. I don't know how you will make any of it work. However, with the newest complications, I have convinced Artemis to agree to keep the both of you stationed in the same city no matter when or where you get reassigned. A package deal as a strange and complicated family."

Morginne's shock slowly started to break away into confused joy. She had a second chance to become a mother. She still didn't know what to do about Calix, but they had a second chance to figure it out. Tears welled in her eyes. Yet no words could be found.

"I will leave you two to work things out." Ash stood up to leave. "Congratulations. To both of you." Then he left.

Calix slowly stood up to look at Morginne who looked as utterly confused as he felt.

"Pregnant?" She questioned. More to herself.

He sat on her bed. "Are you upset about this?"

Her eyes snapped to his. Her blue-grey ones watched as his dark brown were getting darker. Even as he waited with her, his powers slowly were returning. Assuming the other Dark-Hunters didn't drain him.

"Confused." She answered.

He nodded. "Me too. But, I know that I don't want to leave you to face this alone. Come live with me. For now. Q and I can help take care of your injuries and help with the pregnancy as well. It will give you and I more time to talk, figure out a plan for later."

"What ever happened to just starting a friendship over the phone?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that never did happen, did it?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "But, if that is all you want, I will respect that. But, I do want to be a part of my child's life." His voice more somber.

"Calix, this is all just so fast."

"Like our whole marriage wasn't fast?" He shrugged. "We met during a week of negotiations and never talked to one another until we were engaged at the end of that week. Then didn't talk again until we were married three days later. Still, it worked out… until Gaius destroyed us."

Morginne took hold of his hand. "I am not saying no to you. I just…" She paused. "I don't know what I feel or where things are headed and I don't want you to think that this is an agreement to jump back into our marriage the way it was."

"It could never be the way it was." He said. "Our scars have changed who we are. But, I know that we do love each other, even if we have to be distant with it. And I know that having a child with you will keep us connected. No matter what. I promised you yesterday that I would always be here for you and that is even more true now than it was when I said it. And it will be just as true for our child."

She gave him a soft smile. "Alright. Your house for now. But, no promises that I will stay."

He grinned. "You always have to be difficult about it all."

* * *

"Where is she?"

Morginne groaned as she was wakened by noise in the hall.

"Let her get her rest." Chi's voice replied.

"I want to see her." Tabitha. It was Tabitha's voice.

"So would I. But, I have been letting her rest." Chi answered.

"Tabitha, calm down. We all know you are worried, but Chi is right. Morginne probably needs the rest." Valerius soothed.

Calix yawned as he stretched out next to Morginne. He wouldn't leave her side, but they both needed sleep. So, he managed to fit onto the full sized bed with her. Recovery rooms were not meant for two people to sleep side by side. He would get her to his home once the sun set for the day.

"Just let her in." He mumbled in her ear.

"I've never really had friendships before. Only you and my brother. And that was different and very long ago. It is strange to have people worry for me."

He smiled. "Well, get used to it." Calix turned toward the door as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "You all can come in since you won't let people sleep."

The three of them all walked in as Squire ran past their legs to try to jump on Morginne. Calix quickly blocked him.

"Damn it dog. She is hurt. You can't jump on her. So sit."

Squire whimpered as he moved toward the end of the bed where he could lick at Morginne's face and rest his head next to hers.

Calix shook his head at the dog. Then looked up to the others. "There is only the one chair in here."

Tabitha moved over to the bed and pulled Calix's arm until he stood up. He didn't want to be further away from Morginne. But, the feisty woman wouldn't give up.

"How is she going to heal if you don't leave her side?" Valerius questioned. "You're still draining her."

Calix shrugged. "Not really an issue at the moment. Look at my eyes."

Valerius looked over to see the pitch black eyes of a Dark-Hunter.

"How?"

"Long story."

Tabitha looked down at Morginne. "But, your eyes are blue-grey… did he get your soul back?"

"No. Not exactly."

"What is not exactly?" Chi questioned.

Morginne blushed. "Um. Well. Apparently holding temporary possession of a living soul will block my Dark-Hunter powers." She gave a half laugh. "My life is so weird."

"Huh?" Tabitha asked at the same time Chi mumbled. "Damn, just like Samia."

Calix cleared his throat. "She is pregnant."

Jaw's dropped.

Tabitha's eyes went wide. "You two? Seriously? When? Damn girl, I want details!"

"Are you sure?" Valerius squeaked out.

The Prefect shrugged. "Ash told us. I doubt he's wrong. Something about some Celtic goddess named Sirona."

"Fertility and healing. I could see her being involved." Valerius was still so confused. Calix forgot just how much Valerius studied the Celtic beliefs in order to understand his enemy. Enough to no longer see them as enemies, but rather the potential for allies. It made Calix want to take the time to learn more as well. His wife was a priestess for Mars' sake. He should have tried to learn more while he had the chance the first time.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Chi shook her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**December 24, 2016.**

.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Calix smiled as Morginne walked down stairs.

She still moved slow. Most of her stitches were in her shoulder and arms. Two cuts needed to be stitched up on the back of her right thigh. And it would take a while for the bruises to heal.

Morginne shrugged. "I don't really know why we are participating in this."

"Because you have friends now. And they invited you to their celebration."

She scowled. "This friendship thing is work."

"Yes it is. Especially with someone like Tabitha. Don't worry, we will be home early enough to watch Shevon open her gifts in the morning." He grinned.

Morginne had never seen a modern Christmas celebration before. And Calix had never really been in the Christmas spirit. So, he let Q and Gloria take over the day before.

Once Q was able to get to Gloria's apartment and make sure that she and Shevon were physically safe, he looked around the apartment that had been destroyed by the demons. He called Calix and asked for a favor.

What was two bachelors living in a large home, quickly became one man with his pregnant wife and another man with his girlfriend and soon to be adopted daughter. And, of course, the dog. It was a full house over night. But, armed with Calix's credit card, Q and Gloria managed to decorate the living room. One large tree in the corner. Gifts all wrapped and under the tree. And Gloria planned to make a large Christmas breakfast.

It's amazing what could be pulled off that close to Christmas when you have money. Artemis paid rather well.

And Calix didn't mind. It saved the holiday for Shevon. The child had already lost a lot. She needed something that was happy and safe. And the fact that it also made Morginne happy to know Shevon was taken care of… yeah, that helped a lot.

Morginne stopped and looked at the tree and all of the gifts.

"We don't have gifts for everyone." She mumbled.

Calix walked over and found a basket. "It's a good thing that I asked Q and Gloria to pick out some stuff then."

She laughed. "You won't let me find an excuse, will you?"

"You should know by now. I will push until I hit a line. If you really, truly don't want to go, I won't make you. But, until you make me believe it, I will push. It is good for you to get out and not hide from fear or discomfort."

"This is a different side of you. You're more like Tabitha in this way."

He smiled. "You didn't need this side before. And despite your groans and dragging feet, you like Tabitha and let her push you to get out. So, don't make it sound like you don't like it."

"I do."

* * *

 **February 2, 2017.**

.

"Okay, seriously here. Why do I have to learn how to use Face-time?" Morginne grumbled.

Talon threw a glare at her. "Because, you told me that you wanted a chance to apologize to Wulf. So, this is how you will do it."

She growled at him. Saying that she wanted to do it didn't mean she was ready to do it that moment.

Warm hands rubbed her back and calmed her down. "You agreed to let Talon explain enough for Wulf to understand. You agreed to let him express your apologies. And you said you wished you could do it yourself one day." Calix reminded her.

"One day. Not today."

"Yes, today." Talon answered and showed her the camera view of a Viking she had met long ago.

He gave a half smile. "Hello Morginne."

Calix leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we can blame any tears on pregnancy hormones." Then he kissed her and moved further away to give her some space.

* * *

 **September 17, 2017.**

.

"You said you wouldn't push me if I didn't want to!" Morginne screamed.

Calix whimpered as she threw that back into his face.

"Morginne, this isn't really a choice. You have to push. Come on baby, I know how strong you are."

Esmeralda Devereaux bit her lips. The dynamic between a soon to be father and his pregnant wife in labor was always a bit entertaining. But, professionalism came first. "Alright Morginne, breath enough to prepare for a few big pushes."

Acheron grinned as he backed out of the room.

"Well?" Tabitha demanded of the Dark-Hunter leader.

"Not yet." He chuckled.

Quadrel gave a good laugh. "Does he still have his manhood? She was ready rip it off earlier."

"Q!" Gloria scolded and pointed down to the sleeping Shevon spread across the couch where it was quieter than her bedroom two doors down from the screaming Morginne. The girl had her head in Gloria's lap while Squire stretched out with her, his eyes open and his head protectively stretched over her.

Gloria's fingers carded through her hair where Q watched the reflection of light bounce off the diamond on her left hand. He couldn't believe that she said yes. He was hoping that one day they would be the ones welcoming children into the world. He already loved Shevon as his own. But, he would love to give her a baby brother or sister.

He couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

Calix and Q had a series of long talks as Gloria's adoption of Shevon was finalized. Q knew he wanted to propose, but waited until everything was done. He didn't want to add any complications to that process. Yet, it was Calix who brought up the need to make serious future plans. There was always the chance that Artemis would move Calix and Morginne. However, neither of them wanted to take Shevon from the Voodoo culture that she was so important to. So, Calix made it clear that Q and Gloria were welcome in his home or free to get their own. However, he told Q that if he was reassigned to another city, he would not take Q with him. Calix wouldn't put that on his friend. Q would be his Squire for as long as he was in New Orleans, but agreed that the priority had to be in putting roots down for his new family.

Roots. A family. It was a dream that Quadrel never thought he would find after his brother and mother died. But, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity for the world.

"Has she killed him yet?" Talon asked as he walked into the house, effectively pulling Q from his thoughts.

Ash laughed. "Not yet."

"Come on T-Rex, can you toss me a bone now? Boy or Girl?" The former Dark-Hunter begged.

"No."

Valerius chuckled. "I wouldn't accept the answer before we could see for ourselves anyway."

"I still can't believe you all have a bet over the sex of the baby." Tabitha shook her head.

Chi scoffed. "Of course they did. You know these guys right? Ethon even made me promise to text him when I know."

Talon shrugged. "It's all Eros's idea. That god seriously likes to gamble too much."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I don't understand that. He is a god. He could just pouf more money. Where is the risk or anything to make it exciting?"

Talon shrugged again.

They jumped as they heard something crash against the wall. Yikes! How did Morginne reach anything?

Calix stood up slowly and leaned against the wall after he fell into the full length mirror.

"Calix?" Morginne's voice was worried.

"I'm good." He answered, still stunned.

Esmeralda glared at him. "If you are good, then get your ass over here. We are still busy."

He swallowed and moved over. His eyes drifted up to Morginne. A smile slowly pulling at his lips.

Despite the sweat, pain, and exhaustion; she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No. But, I couldn't be happier."

She smiled and it took his breath away.

It didn't take too much longer before the door was opened to announce that visitors were welcome for a short time.

Q made it there first and froze in the door. A wide smile spread across his face. "He glanced back at Talon and Valerius. It looks like everyone lost the bet."

"What?"

They all filed in quietly to see Calix snuggled in next to Morginne on the bed. The new parents cradled three newborn babies in their arms.

"Shit." Talon breathed as he looked to see that they had been wrapped in two blue blankets and one pink blanket. "No one guessed triplets."

Morginne smiled weakly. Her eyes examined the features of the perfect little mixes of her and the man she loved. "I guess Sirona wanted to make up for all of my miscarriages at once."

Tabitha pushed her way through to give Morginne a hug. "Well, have you had time to think of names?"

Calix grinned. "We had two. One for a boy and one for a girl. We need a third now."

"What were the two?" Valerius asked.

"Sirona for the girl. We have to thank the goddess." Morginne paused and looked at Acheron. "Both goddesses. So, her name will be Sirona Diana Gallus."

Ash smiled. "I am sure they will both be honored."

"For the boys name, I had suggested that we name him after her brother, Nuallan. Nuallan Valerius Gallus. Alan for short."

Valerius's eyes widened, then he smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

Morginne smiled as she spoke to him, however didn't take her eyes off of the little boy in her arms. "You helped to arrange our marriage and offered respect, support and friendship in our human lives. At least as best as you could given social etiquette. And you have been an even better friend these last eleven months. To both of us."

Tabitha squeezed Morginne. Morginne looked up at her. "You want to hold him?"

"Duh!" She laughed. Chi was close behind to collect Sirona.

"Alright, so the trend is for a Celtic first name and a Roman middle name." Talon stated.

Morginne giggled. "My brain is so tired that all I can think of is girls names."

Calix kissed her head then returned to study the son in his arms. "What about Caidryn Antonius Gallus? After your father and my brother?"

"Cai, Alan and Siri? I could handle that." Morginne yawned.

Ash smirked. "Careful with Siri as a nickname for the first few years."

Calix growled. "My daughter is not an iPhone. But, you know something Yoda? It would have been nice to have a heads up on triplets."

He just laughed. "Where would the fun have been in that?"

"Alright, I think that is enough for visiting hours." Esmeralda stated. "Mom and babies need their rest. Calix, since they all fed before we let people in, they can go to bed. Tabitha can you help?"

The small group carried the babies out of the room to let Morginne sleep. Calix set his children in the crib so there would be enough room for all of them instead of the bassinet they had.

Tabitha helped him set everything up for the time being. They weren't prepared for so many. However, Calix still couldn't drop the smile from his face.

Slowly, they all left with congratulations. Even Gloria had managed to wake Shevon enough to come up and see the babies before Gloria took her down to her own bed for the rest of the night.

Calix stayed in the nursery as he watched his children settle into a hesitant sleep for a few minutes. Tears welled in his eyes.

He had a family.

He had a family because the woman he loved dared to face her fears and trust him. He still didn't think he deserved her love or forgiveness. Yet, he made the most of his time with her. He made sure to show her the depth of his love every day.

They finally found a plan for how they would approach eternity as Dark-Hunters with children.

They bought the home next to Calix's and had a windowless hallway built between the two buildings. It was enough distance that they could keep their own lives without draining each others powers. Yet, they still had a connection. He would be there, when ever she needed him. Q and Gloria agreed to stay living with them for a while, to help Morginne with the baby… er, babies. So, they moved into Morginnes house.

It was hard. Just thinking about not being there every second tore at his chest. But, the danger of staying weakened… for both of them. They couldn't risk it often.

And patrolling was a whole other mess. Ash told her to take time with the infants, but eventually, she would have to return to her Dark-Hunter life. Calix wanted to be on the streets with Morginne. To be there to back her up if she needed it. But, she also pointed out that she would not be home. It would be a good time to spend with his children. Of course, as they got older, they would sleep through the night more… ugh.

He still didn't know how they would really make it all work. All he knew was that he would do anything he could to be there and fight like hell to never let his family down again.

He wouldn't be like his father, showing up only when it was convenient and running away in his own pain. Never again would Calix allow his pain to hurt those he loved.

"Are you alright?" Morginne's voice drifted from the door.

He grinned. "Just a bittersweet moment." He wrapped her in his arms. "How are you? You need rest."

"I couldn't sleep for long." She looked up into his face. "My powers are returning. I wanted a few more minutes with you before you left."

Tears tracked down his cheek as he nodded. "I will be right next door. You can call or come over any time. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know. It will be hard to get used to sleeping alone again."

"More than you know."

Morginne wiped his tears away. "I love you Callixtus Gallus. It will take getting used to. But, we can make this work."

He forced a smile. "We will. We are both strong and independent. We can do this." He lowered his forehead to hers and stared into her blue-grey eyes as they slowly dilated into black once again. "I will always love you and our children. No matter what."

She claimed his lips in a kiss that bordered on desperation. They didn't know when they would be able to risk such a power drain again. That kiss had to last them for a while.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless. Calix kissed her lips one last time. "I love you."

It would be an eternity of challenge. But, it was an eternity full of hope and a reason to live each day. As strange and complicated as it was. They were a family.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate that people like the story enough to finish it at least. :)**

 **As always, I would love some reviews. Especially about plot!**

 **This one took some interesting turns on me. I had no idea where it would lead. None. All I knew was that after I used Morginne's character in both Phobos and Kell, I really wanted to something about her. And, so I started with the question that Tabitha asked Talon. "Why?" Why would she curse Wulf? And thus, this was born.**

 **For those who prefer something a bit lighter (as light as this series ever gets I suppose), I am already in the works on another story. It is a little more classic form with a bit more lightheartedness at least. Although, I don't think anything will top my personal fav scene of gods walking around Babies R US.**

 **I usually list the characters that I created, but in this story, I created a lot. So, the ones original to the DH world are Morginne, Wulf, Talon, Valerius, Tabitha, Kyrian, Ethon, Chi, Samia, Dev, Nick, Acheron, Artemis, Carson, Margery, and Esmeralda. All others, I created and/or borrowed from Voodoo and Celtic Mythology.**


End file.
